


Light Unending

by vision97



Series: Star Wars:An age of Turbulence [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Also the war included more things than jedi seriously, F/M, Gen, Interpretations of Jedi and Sith Philosophy, Lightsaber and force battles, M/M, Shifts off in AU, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vision97/pseuds/vision97
Summary: The force works in mysterious ways. What would  happen if the characters had been a bit more honest with themselves and each other?P.S Also writers of the recent clone wars series had a tendency of shifting all blame to the Jedi order for "everything" and screwing over my favourite character.P.P.S explanation for re-posting of this story  is in the first note.





	1. Defining the Problem Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpen/gifts).



> Firstly, I would like to apologise to all those who were following my story for just ghosting on you. That was incredibly rude of me. life got in the way, I recently emmigrated and entered the world of adulting at the same time (on a new continent, 9 hours time difference, school *massive eye-roll*). Now I've sort of got the pieces of my life in order, I thought let me start by editing some of the horrible stuff that had made its way online. There will be a few minor plot changes and additions of certain information as well. I hope you enjoy. Please do comment and thank you for those guys who have supported me through all this.  
> I just realised there is an inbox feature on AO3. Shut up, I know i'm dumb. I have wanted to do a collaboration fic for a while. If anyone is interested please let me know.

Obi-Wan sat cross legged on the floor in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He was as still as a statue and barely breathing soundlessly through his nose. The only sound around him was the tinkering and soft pattering of water flowing in artificial streams and of tiny fountains. All else was still. This spot had always been a favourite of his even before his padawan years with Master Jinn. The Force drew him here one evening when he was six years old and called to him. Touching the Force was easier here in the silence than most other places he had been to, barring Force Nexus. Here he felt at home.

Obiwan loosened his awareness of the physical plane and let himself slip into a meditative state. He allowed himself to feel the force coalescence into something solid in his mind and set a distance between himself and the rest of the Force. Boundaries meant little though when dealing with an entity that bound all things together. He felt the force swirl within and whirl around him in indecipherable currents; crashing against each other, merging and diverging in intricate patterns within space and time. The Force within him yearned to touch and join its Greater Part, but not yet, there were things he had to do first. He distanced himself away from outer force and erected a wall. With his distance and mental walls secure, certain he would disturb no one, Obi-Wan allowed his feelings to surge up to meet him.

 _Guilt._ His stint as Rako Hardeen had hurt many people close to him. Now that he was not in mission mode he could see how he had put people through unnecessary heartbreak. It had been reckless on his part and he knew it. Anakin had been so angry and betrayed as he had every right to be. Obi-Wan had deliberately chosen to play on Anakin’s feelings. Despite his reasons, and he had many, Obi-Wan knew what he had done to Anakin and others had been on the verge of cruel yet…

The guilt clawed at him and tugged violently on his conscience. Obi-Wan shrugged it off and focused on the next incoming emotion.

 _Hurt._ So much hurt. Once again another one of his actions had cost him dearly. Images of past and present flickered in his mind: memories of the deaths of loved ones and innocent ones. There were spoken words that had cut so deep and left littered scars all about him. There was so much hurt it felt like he was swimming in an icy lake- his whole being felt taut with pain. It took everything Obi-Wan had to fight the rising pain and keep it locked it within his mental shields. The assault continued and he felt like he could hardly breathe. Breathing in his own mind he mused distantly. Torture under Ventress had given him the ability to be quite lucid when he was in pain or it had delayed the onsets of pain induced delirium in him; either or, Obi-Wan didn’t particularly care. The ability had come in handy more times than he could count in the war.

 _Abundant Sadness_ followed, and it felt like he was falling through an unending chasm. An aching loneliness that echoed throughout his soul endlessly, fading out into eternity. _I am so sorry, Anakin. I failed you again. It seems I am always bound to fail those I love._ The sentence had long since lost its bitterness after Melida-Daan. He had come to accept then that a lot of what he did would never be enough. He remembered, in fact, coming to that conclusion in the exact same spot he was in now. _I wish I could teach you properly, show you the true paths of light. I wish I had died that day on Naboo, and then Qui-Gon could have trained you._ The thought had crossed his mind a few times in Anakin’s apprenticeship when it had become apparent that Anakin shared a lot of traits with Obi-Wan’s late former Master. The first time it had happened, Anakin had been ranting about appreciating the moments in life and lurking about like stuffy old Jedi. Grief had hit Obi-Wan hard in that moment, so much so that Anakin had stopped mid-rant and looked at him weirdly. Obi-Wan did not remember what he had said next but he was certain that was one of many things he had handled badly in Anakin’s apprenticeship. _I would give my life a thousand times over to make you happy. I have given everything else._ Obi-Wan paused and considered his words, they were true. Raw and honest in a way that frightened him just a little. The number of concessions he had made for Anakin had been staggering. _But I cannot dwell on a past that I cannot change. I am in the here and now. I accept that. So I will give all that I can to you, to everyone and to the Force. I can right my wrongs and learn from my mistakes. So whatever comes, may the Force be with us all. If infinite sadness is the path I must take for the sake of light, so be it. There is no passion, there is peace._

With that, Obi-Wan let the force embrace him. He let it flood his body and his mind. For the first time in a long while he felt peace in a way that could only be described as transcendent. It was not just peace in his emotions; it was peace in his very core- with who he was. He had not felt that in a very long while. Obi-Wan found himself deep in the Unifying Force, immersed in the very fabric of space and time so much that they both lost meaning to the light of infinity and eternity. Obi-Wan had always been spectacularly gifted in the Unifying Force. The bonds of destiny always spoke to him loudest. His Master, Qui-Gon who had been more gifted in the Living Force, had always emphasised the importance of focusing on the here and now that nothing was as concrete as it seemed. As a result, Obi-Wan had spent a lot of his life sharpening his connection to the Living Force and this was only made worse when he took on an apprentice who seemed to radiate the Living Force sometimes.

Maintaining a hold on his immersion in the force, which was difficult as all this was quite new to him, Obi-Wan brought his focus into the present moment. With time back in focus, Obi-Wan took a glance at the incorporeal state of the galaxy and he finally understood what Master Yoda meant by the future was clouded. Before he lost himself in the foray of prescience and insanity, Obi-Wan focused on his location and he was brought back into the temple. He almost gasped at what he felt. Obi-Wan could feel the molecular differences in the ground, plants, water and air all at the same time; provided it was in a about  ten metre radius and the differences he felt were vague at best. Most Jedi could only feel a few objects at a time while skilled Jedi like Mace Windu could feel the precise molecular nature of a structure if they focused. He had heard stories of Master Koon freezing water with the force even. At the moment, Obi-Wan felt as if was the space around him was a part of him or he was a part of it. It felt odd like he had abruptly gained an extra limb.

Obi-Wan was in awe. He felt as if he had just broken a barrier in his understanding of the Force. It was overwhelming that he had missed so much of the Force and even now he barely understood what had happened or why. He felt a gentle smile grace his lips whilst suppressing a laugh. With the war and everything going on, he had missed this discovery of the Force. He could not even remember the last time he had just delved into the force for the sake of learning. He wanted to tell Anakin about this. His mind paused, Anakin was still angry with him. Obi-Wan had to apologise first.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan became aware of Anakin’s force signature very close to him; his presence a supernova shining brightly for all force-sensitives to see. Anakin’s presence swirled in its usual chaotic state that made many Jedi uncomfortable but Obi-Wan had long since learnt to draw comfort from it. Obi-Wan had even learnt to judge Anakin’s emotions from the swirling of his signature regardless of any shields Anakin put up. At the moment, his presence moved slowly but steadily suggesting he was totally engrossed in what he was doing but his light had melancholic glow to it. Obi-Wan wondered why?

Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan saw Anakin looking at him with vacant eyes and called out softly,

                “Anakin.”

 

 

Anakin was furious. He felt so betrayed by Obi-Wan’s actions concerning the Rako Hardeen incident. How could he trust him if Obi-Wan could so callously use his emotions like that? Their last argument was explosive on Anakin’s part and pretty much one-sided as Anakin refused to listen to anymore of Obi-Wan’s platitudes.

                “I don’t understand how Qui-Gon, who showed so much feeling for a Jedi, raised such an emotionless droid who does not understand the concept of loyalty or blasted communication! It is not difficult to treat people as mere objects Obi-Wan or to at least consider their feelings in a matter. At least not for anyone else! I always wondered whether you cared. Now I have my answer!”Anakin remembered slamming the door with the force and stalking his way across the Temple, serenity be damned, to the transport station and heading straight to vent to Padme. Padme was very understanding, nodding and voicing assent until the very end where she had asked him,

                “What did Obi-Wan say to all this?”

                “Nothing! I walked out! I am tired of hearing him justify himself! I told him I did not want to hear nor do I care what he has to say!” Anakin had sensed a bit of worry and anxiety off of Padme and turned to see her bring out a holodisk with a note on it;

                _Anakin, I am deeply sorry about what happened with Rako Hardeen. I have lectured you time and time again on thinking things through and this time I am guilty of not doing so. I know this gift is hardly going to make up for what happened and I am certain that you will not want to see me for a while, but I thought it might be a good enough gesture of apology on my part. I am proud of what you have become Anakin, a much better man than I am. Sorry again. May the force be with you. Obi-Wan._

                “He left it last night thinking that he would find you here. He said you weren’t in your apartment but then you rarely ever were anyway.” Padme said softly. The holodisk was an engineer’s manual of a new war ship that had just come out. Any other time, Anakin would have been excited but now he felt a mixture of distaste and guilt rise up within him. This was hardly playing fair he thought to himself.

                “Anakin,” Padme said softly, “Obi-Wan may not show it, but he does care. Last night, he told me that he knew about us. That he had known it would happen since before Geonosis. He tells you about the Council’s program so that you do not get caught by them whenever we make plans. He has forgiven you for your multiple wrongs and the lies you have told him, maybe it’s time you do the same for him.” Anakin felt himself begin to pout until he realised,

                “He knows!”

Padme rolled her eyes, “Of course that’s what you pick up. He knew all along. So, you still aren’t smarter than him. Go to him and apologise.”

Anakin pouted stubbornly but before he spoke Padme interrupted him, “He is my friend as well Ani, and I may have forgotten that with all the sneaking around these past few years.” Padme looked out the window and Anakin felt a bit of guilt emanate from her. “Go to him,” she repeated, “and make it right.” They had lunch together but her words stayed with him. Late into the afternoon he left to seek out his former master. Anakin arrived at the Jedi Temple in the last few minutes of twilight and hurried inside. Obi-Wan’s presence in the force was minimal and Anakin could not pin him down. After searching, Anakin found him alone in the Room of a Thousand Fountains partially obscured by some huge ferns. He could sense Obi-Wan’s mind double barricaded from others and the force. His shields melded together above and below, effectively encasing him from any subtle outside probing. The remnants of their Master-Padawan bond were silent but intact. If there was an area where Anakin would admit that Obi-Wan utterly outclassed him in power and skill, it was the use of the force on the mind. It required deftness and a mental agility that Anakin could never hope to replicate from Obi-Wan. He always marveled whenever he saw Obi-Wan use force suggestion on multiple people and sometimes he swore he felt the force shift in Obi-Wan’s favour when he was negotiating.

Looking on now, Anakin realised that Obi-Wan had done the exact same thing when Master Siri Tachi had died some years back. Obi-Wan had barricaded himself within himself and done something that had made Master Yoda come to their room and upon seeing Anakin’s Master, Master Yoda’s ear had drooped and Anakin had never seen such sorrow in Yoda’s eyes. When Anakin had quietly asked what was happening, Yoda had said,

“Bearing a burden of a thousand worlds, he is.”

 Now, Anakin knew he was the reason Obi-Wan was here tonight and the feeling of guilt was back, niggling in his mind. But I am not the only one to blame, Anakin thought. This time, Anakin had more training and he could feel that whatever the shields were meant to contain, they were struggling. He could feel something enormous pressing against the shields from the other side. Suddenly, Anakin felt a surge on the shields and he thought they would shatter. He stepped closer to help his Master, when emotion flooded the bond they shared and Anakin froze. Anakin had felt powerful emotions before; anger, grief, rage and love. But this was different, it was purely emotional yet he could feel it on a physical level screaming into his being. It was too much; he couldn’t close the connection between them from his end. All he could do was suppress his mounting horror and distress and send as much of Obi-Wan’s overflowing emotion into the force as possible. He had little to no experience in managing emotional overflow from a bond as Obi-Wan always kept his emotions in check and Ahsoka was not prone to emotional overloads. It was getting hard to breathe.

 _Breathing in my mind_ , Anakin heard Obi-Wan’s wry voice and for a moment Anakin thought he had been discovered only to realise that Obi-Wan had felt the overwhelming pressure as well. How is he calm in all of that? Anakin was bewildered. Memories began to filter through their bond as well. Obi-Wan as a young teen sent to Bandomeer without a Master. The desolation Obi-Wan felt and the words “I tried so hard” ring in his head. Then there were the early years with a distant Qui-Gon still mourning his beloved fallen Xanatos. Obi-Wan trying so hard to prove he was worth something, pouring his very soul into everything to receive nothing in the end. He sees Qui-Gon holding a younger Anakin’s hand and say he will train him and finally sees the pause in the whole council as they all, except the younger Anakin and Qui-Gon, feel a heart crack open to wide chasm and hear the thought _I suppose I am still worthless after all this time_. _After all this, I will not get to be a Jedi at all_. The betrayal is so thick in Obi-Wan that all of the hero worship Anakin felt for Qui-Gon dims till it is but a distant memory. Looking back at the council he realises they can hear these thoughts, Obi-Wan has spent everything on blocking them from Qui-Gon. In fact, he can see a shadow of sorrow cross the face of a usually stoic Master Windu before the Korun wipes it off with a vengeance born of Vaapad. This is why they said no on top of everything else Anakin thinks. Anakin would have said no as well if it weren’t his _own_ future being decided. The next thought from Obi-Wan shocks him to the core. _If my dream will not be realised then come Little One let us make a Jedi of you. It would be an honour, not for the Chosen one but for you, Anakin._ The rest of the visions and thoughts pass on in a blur. All Anakin could hear was “ _not for the chosen one but for you, Anakin.”_ An act of selflessness that he had come to expect from his Master, but to see it so early on when Anakin had done nothing to deserve it.

Anakin comes to sensing Obi-Wan in a lonely emptiness and catches the thought _, I would give my life ten thousand times over to make you happy. I have given everything else._ It is true, Anakin thinks softly. It is true. How had he never seen it? Anakin had been looking for grand gestures, loud proclamations and gifts. But Obi-Wan was never like that. Yes, Obi-Wan had a flair for the dramatic but his truest emotions were loaded in his neutral speech Anakin realises. Obi-Wan’s loudest proclamations were in simple gestures just like his loudest rebukes were in soft genial tones. That was who he was.

Suddenly, Anakin felt a determination rise up within Obi-Wan. It wasn’t fierce because fierce would mean brutal or overbearing but it was unyielding; unstoppable like a rising sun. Obi-Wan opened himself up to the force and Anakin watched with silent awe. Peace swept through Obi-Wan like a flood, Anakin watched Obi-Wan surrender his feelings to the force not deny them. There is no passion, there is peace. For the first time, Anakin thought he understood. The statement was not meant to deny emotion, it was meant as an alignment to light. Despite the pain you feel and your deepest desire to flee, to still choose to serve others. It was confusing but Anakin could not deny the glory in the moment, so he decided to dwell in the peace of Obi-Wan’s presence rather than think about it.

He felt himself sink into a relaxing meditation with an ease he was not used to. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s depth in the Unifying Force, Obi-Wan’s contentment. He needed this, Anakin thought. Anakin never tried to meditate on or pursue the Unifying Force in detail and from what he heard, Qui-Gon was not a fan of it either. Obi-Wan thrived in it; lived off its unending complexity and enormity. Anakin kept himself from diving into the Unifying Force as deeply as Obi-Wan because even at the surface he could feel his sense of self perilously wandering. Power did not equal skill and results especially in the Unifying Force and Anakin resented that just a bit.

Anakin was content to float on the waves of Obi-Wan’s presence and he was so content he did not feel Obi-Wan’s presence focus on him until Anakin heard the accented voice he had come to know so well.

                “Anakin.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Defining the Problem Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right so we are getting the ball rolling, this is the last part of the introduction. You will now have an idea of the problem in the force, the problem in the Team's relationship, the problem with Obi-Wan's life as a jedi (sort of). Next, we introduce the love interest. Notice people that i said it would be slow build. so if you are expecting sudden declarations of love. Beg me.

 

Obi-Wan watched Anakin quickly return to full awareness. Anakin’s eyes regained their spark but his expression remained pensive. Anakin began to move forward; then paused seeming to think better of it. Obi-Wan decided he was having none of that right now.

                “Come sit with me Anakin, please?” Obi-Wan knew the begging would do the trick, at least to get Anakin closer. Sure enough, Anakin slowly came to sit in front of him, reminiscent of his Padawan days. Obi-Wan looked in Anakin’s eyes and saw, swirling in the calm dark blue pools, a myriad of questions. Obi-Wan was no fool. He knew that the anger and frustration Anakin felt towards him was still there but for now there was no conflict between them. Such was their relationship, tumultuous and peaceful all mangled together with no clear definition as to where one conflict ended and another began. Their differing personalities was a cause but not the major factor; most of the time their personalities complimented each other greatly. The biggest issue was their ever changing roles in relation to each other. Obi-Wan was part brother, part father, part best friend, part partner and ex- mentor, despite never having asked for or actively sought for any of these positions. Obi-Wan had to tread the thin line of maintaining his role as his friend’s confidant and keeping his role as a mentor. On Anakin’s part it was frustrating having to rely on a man whose paternal influence should have begun to wane. A piece of friendly advice from Obi-Wan could turn into a rebuke from a Master. Obi-Wan did not feel he could lay all his burdens out on his ex-Padawan but it was expected that Anakin be comfortable bringing his own troubles to him. Their relationship  was confusing and tiring.

                “Anakin, I am truly sorry for what happened with Rako Hardeen…” Anakin raised his hand to interrupt him,

                “Master, I know. I went to see Padme today and I saw your note. I forgive you Master and I am sorry about what I said earlier I did not mean it.” Though relieved he was forgiven, Obi-Wan did not believe  for a second that Anakin did not mean what he had said earlier. Many of Anakin’s rants about the Jedi Code and the Council went about that vein. Always. In fact, sometimes wondered whether Anakin realised that the Council was made of sentient beings who could and _did_ make mistakes. It was why there was a Council in the first place and not just a Grand Master issuing out commands. Some of Obi-Wan’s sentiment must have made it to his face because Anakin begrudgingly amended,

  “Okay, maybe I did mean it but that does not mean I was right.” There was a pause, and Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s presence yawn back as Anakin prepared himself for his next statement. Whenever his presence did this during Anakin’s Padawan years, Obi-Wan knew that what was coming next was important.

“I felt…,” Anakin stumbled over words seemingly unsure of how to proceed. “during your meditation.”

 Obi-Wan felt blood drain from his face. No one was supposed to know that. _Great!_ Anakin quickly grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and brought attention Obi-Wan’s attention back to himself. Obi-Wan realised he had unconsciously drawn away from Anakin.

                “Master, I didn’t mean to intrude but you used all your power to contain the emotion and your shields to our bond disappeared and I wasn’t prepared for the overflow. I didn’t know,” Anakin paused again in search for words and Obi-Wan felt guilt pulse briefly in Anakin, “that you felt that much pain. It did not occur to me that some of your actions required sacrifice especially the actions concerning me. Somewhere along the line, I made you into something other than sentient like us, like me- which wasn’t fair.” Anakin now avoided Obi-Wan’s eyes, opting instead to look past him with the familiar grimace of failure on his face that Obi-Wan had long come to realise was because the boy was sometimes too hard on himself.

                “Are you saying that you have just realised that your Master has plenty of his own faults.” Obi-Wan asked with a slight smile on his face trying to make light of the situation. Obi-Wan saw Anakin’s eyes return to him once again and knew he had succeeded. A soft huff of expelled air and grateful gleam in Anakin’s eyes told Obi-Wan knew that Anakin knew what he was doing. Anakin hated vulnerability and Obi-Wan hated overtly open emotional dealings. This conversation was both.

                “No, I just realised that you know of your faults, you don’t deny them. You don’t let them deter you from your mission to the Force; you are an amazing Jedi.” A haunted look seeped onto Anakin’s face, his eyes once again growing distant. Obi-Wan felt  a memory of a merciless lightsaber on desert sands flit past his mind. He was reminded of why his connection to the Unifying force could be distracting.

                “I am not an amazing Jedi, Anakin. Even if I was, you are pretty amazing too with all your flaws as well.” The compliment had the desired effect on Anakin and he grinned,

                “I think I am amazing too! Quite close to perfect I’d say.” Obi-Wan sighed in mock long suffering. Trust Anakin to be given an inch and take a mile. Raising Anakin, Obi-Wan had to admit, had drastically increased his negotiating abilities. Dealing with obstinate politicians was child’s play to him because he had lived with the most stubborn teenage brat in the galaxy and Obi-wan had enjoyed it. Despite that the shocks to his system that he received from Anakin’s antics may have drastically shortened his life span, Obi-Wan thought it was a life well lived.

                “You have always suffered from an arrogance of arrogance.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin raised his eyebrows,

                “Master, that doesn’t even make sense.” Obi-Wan made a show of looking prim and serene. He allowed his voice to adopt a light casual tone to add to his air. As he spoke, Anakin’s eyes widened,

                “Yes, it does. Arrogance is an exorbitant ego. Your exorbitance itself, however, exceeds even the extremes themselves, so your arrogance is arrogant.” Silence reigned as Anakin processed the statement. Obi-Wan began picking at invisible dirt to his tunic.

                “You’ve gone mad.” Anakin said finally. Obi-Wan looked at him with a flat expression though he knew his amusement was dancing across their bond.

                “Yes, that is what happens when you train a Skywalker.” Anakin tried to look offended but could not help snickering across their bond. The night air was light again, all previous intensity swept away by Obi-Wan’s weird sense of humour. They stood and slowly made their way out of the room. At the door Obi-Wan paused and wondered how to broach the next issue,

                “Mace and a few other Jedi have engagements in the Senate Building tonight.” He decided that would be obvious enough. He noted that Anakin sported a slight blush. _Oh dear Anakin, you really thought that you were hiding it so well. I wonder what you would do if you found out that Mace Windu knew._

“Do you remember where your apartment is?” Obi-Wan knew he should probably not tease so early after their first few steps in reconciliation and an evolution in their relationship but criticising was something he did naturally when it came to Anakin. Maybe that is why Anakin was so defensive with Obi-Wan? Anakin was scowling at him,

                “I can’t believe you knew this whole time. How did you even find out we were married? You were supposed in another system at the time.” Obi-Wan froze. Not just in motion, but he felt his temperature drop and his brain grind to a halt. He could feel the gentle air, still warm, ghost upon his face. Stop, he thought. He saw Anakin look at him awaiting an answer then slowly realise that no, Obi-Wan did not know Anakin was married. Anakin begun to speak then but Obi-Wan held up his hand. No, he did not want hear a word of what Anakin was going to say next.

                “I am surprised. Yes. I do not want to fight at all about this. What is done is done. I do not think it was a wise move but not for the reasons you think. I do not wish to lecture you, I know you think that I lecture because I think you are inadequate or worse I want to hold you back. I care about you; I do not want you to pay for unnecessary mistakes. I am not saying that marrying her was a mistake.” Obi-Wan closed his eyes for but a moment and allowed his rising worry, anger and anxiety to flow into the force. _Live in the moment, Obi-Wan._ Opening his eyes, he put one hand on Anakin’s shoulders and put on a small smile.

Anakin looked a bit dazed, as if he could not decide whether to be angry, afraid or worried and then Anakin breathed out and Obi-Wan felt all of Anakin’s own emotions leech off him. Anakin offered a small smile in return,

                “I do not want to fight about this either, Master. The goal tonight was to ease strains not add to them.” There was a pause while they continued their walk to their rooms.

“Obi-Wan, why didn’t you tell anyone or tell me?” Anakin asked as they approached the end of the hall where their paths diverged. Obi-Wan thought about it for a while then sighed,

“Anakin, I worry for you a lot. But I realised that some decisions are your own to make and so are the consequences. I did my best teaching you and I failed in a lot of places, despite all that, you are great Jedi and a great man. Love, despite popular opinion, is not against the code. Love is not necessarily attachment. I hope you will understand that or at least come to.”

Obi-Wan walked away from Anakin and his form faded away in the dim yellow light that light the halls cast off the temple. Anakin felt lighter than he had in a while and he felt a lot of hope concerning his relationship with Obi-Wan and a lot of things. It had been flawed on both ends and it would need co-operation from them both to fix it. They had talked about a lot and there was still so much to talk about, to clear up, and to own up to. Turning away, Anakin began to walk to his own apartment then curled his lips in distaste.

                “Ugh, I will need to _meditate_ on this.”

Master Yoda hobbled along the halls of the Jedi Temple searching out a particular presence in the force. He deeply regretted leaving his floating platform behind him as it would allowed him to move faster through the halls, but even at nine hundred and something years Yoda still had to learn patience. Yoda allowed himself a lift of his ears (which for him was the equivalent of a raised eyebrow) when he found the presence he was looking for.

 Continuing on his mission, Master Yoda thought of his meditation the night before. He had been seeking answers last night about the approaching darkness. For too long he had dwelt on which path to take and now that the paths were obscured, the Jedi were fighting a battle they had been woefully prepared for. There was no denying that the Jedi had begun to relax and wallow in politics. The force had shown him then that while his vision may be clouded others, might not be. He should seek help, in this instance from someone in particular.

Yoda entered a training room to the sound of a lightsaber whirring and a dozen training droids flying round him. A Master moved in the center of the room, his stepped backwards then sideways turning to face his right then crouched forward as he twisted round again. He moved efficiently and fluidly, avoiding blaster shows that his lightsaber could not reach with a prescient skill that few Jedi could accomplish while in the middle of an exercise like the one the Jedi before him was in. Around him, his blue blade swirled as bolts bounced off it and into the floor and walls. His blade swapped between a two handed grip and a single right handed grip. The goal of the Master’s exercise was not to win or take out the droids but to be resilient and protect himself indefinitely against the attacks. There in the centre of the attacks stood Obi-Wan Kenobi, an eye in the storm amongst the chaos about him.

Yoda used the force to switch on five more droids that where in the corner of the room to add to the fray. Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered to him for a second. The red haired human exuded mild good natured annoyance that passed into the force. The blade now swapped between two handed grip and both right and left handed single grips in a whirl of luminescent blue. The force about Obi-Wan stilled as he entered his Zen and Yoda saw the potential hidden in his depths unleashed. All the bolts where deflected back into the paths of the moving droids and there in carnage was Obi-Wan untouched still. To still the force in this way was for Obi-Wan to immerse himself in the infinite present, the Living Force in the Unifying Force. A glimpse of who Obi-Wan truly was.

                “Impressive your Soresu is. Allow yourself to live in the moment and be who you are _not_ who you think is needed, when your true potential is seen.” Obi-Wan bowed in response to Yoda’s arrival. Yoda hobbled to meet Obi-Wan and continued feeling the human desire to argue,

                “Share your love for debate, I do not. Older I am, right I am, in this. Important matters, I have to discuss. Saw you the state of our future, hmm?”  Obi-Wan only looked surprised for a moment then spoke,

                “I did. I understand what you meant by clouded. There was darkness and insanity around every corner. The threads of time are dangerous to be for any force-sensitive being at the moment. However, I got the distinct impression that someone was clouding our vision of the paths to take, impossible as it may seem.” Obi-Wan murmured at the end. Yoda knew that as a new Council Member, Obi-Wan did not speak his views as often or as loudly but the boy was growing. The truth in Obi-Wan’s words was alarming. It never occurred to Yoda that a Sith Lord could be so powerful.

                “Meditate on this, I will,” Yoda murmured, “Thank you for your help young one.” Obi-Wan only looked back serenely with a glimmer in his eyes. If there was one thing Yoda enjoyed about the man’s presence, it was the mischief that lay concealed in the man’s presence.

                “Youth is a blessing is it not.” Obi-Wan said, the picture of perfect innocence. Yoda decided his maturity would win and did not rise to the bait,

                “Double edged sword, more it is. Time to shed my old age, it may be.” Yoda said as he walked away. Only to pick up a stray thought from Obi-Wan when he was at the door. _What will be left of you, if you shed such a marvellous load?_ Yoda turned around and glared. _Damned, maturity be._ Obi-wan looked up as he heard Yoda’s projected thought.

Yoda’s grip on his gimer stick changed. Obi-Wan stiffened. He knew what that grip on the gimer stick meant for his knees.


	3. Battle of Anoth

 

 

“You really did not have accompany me and drag some of your platoon with you, Commander. I could   have just taken some other squadron. Preferably a squadron that was not on its only off-duty cycle for the next stretch of who knows how many conflicts.” Obi-Wan grumbled to Commander Cody as they approached Umbara. Obi-Wan’s grumbling was not that much different from normal Kenobi behaviour. The only differences were in his hand movements, which would become more insistent and exaggerated as if expelling the negative emotion from his body. Cody couldn’t help but grin, not that anyone could see it through his helmet.

 

                “Boys, the General thinks I dragged you here!” Cody calls out.

 

 In front of Cody, Waxer replies, “I volunteered.”

 

In the co-pilot’s seat Longshot raises an arm, “I barged my way in.”

 

The pilot, Boil, says out loud, “Longshot dragged me here.” To which Boil receives a slug in the shoulder from Longshot and cries out, “Watch it, I’m driving Vod!”

 

                “Boys!” Cody grits out. Cody was not a hard task master; he just had high expectations of his troops. He had always been of the mindset that hard work, dedication paid off. It was one of the many perspectives he had found similar in his General. It was for this reason that Cody took an almost unhealthy pride in his troops discipline and making sure it stayed that way. _Stop making me look bad in front of the General._ Boil and Longshot immediately stopped their roughhousing and slipped seamlessly back into professionalism. Cody turned to find a bemused Kenobi looking back at him.

 

 “See General, they want to be here and I want to be here.”

 

                “Still,” the General says, “You should be resting.” Cody gave the man a wan look through his visor. It was common knowledge that both Cody and his General were workaholics.

 

                “With all due respect General, so should you. We will rest when you do. Also, with all due respect again,” Cody continued slightly hesitantly. Usually, he and his General saved their more general talks for when it was just them in each other’s offices. They both liked maintaining an air of professionalism in public. Unfortunately, their current offered little in the way of privacy. So, Cody found himself injecting honorifics in a conversation that would have been better if spoken in a more casual setting. By the way his General’s eyebrow arched up, Cody knew that he had noticed his attempts. “You have…umm...tendencies.” Both eyebrows shot now up and the general spoke flatly,

 

                “Tendencies?” Cody swore he could see Waxer’s smile through his helmet. The question was more rhetorical as Kenobi knew exactly what Cody was talking about but, being the gentleman that he was, Kenobi was offering Cody a chance to dig his own grave rather than appear to jump to conclusions. Luckily, Boil spoke out in a helpful tone,

 

                “Tendency to attract trouble, sir.” Still acting unaware, Cody watched the Jedi feign mild surprise and incredulity while keeping his face neutral. _How does he do that,_ Cody wondered. It was the most fascinating thing Cody had seen and Cody would not have believed that Obi-Wan if it were not for the fact that he and his General had had this conversation many times.

 

                “That sounds more like General Skywalker.” The Genereal said.

 

                “ Skywalker finds trouble, sir. Trouble finds you.” Longshot stated. Cody cleared his throat and waited. Longshot then added, “With all due respect.” Cody’s hands went up to his face in mortification. The 212th was going to pay. The General sighed out dramatically,

 

                “I thought I had the respect of this battalion.” The ship landed and as they had discussed beforehand, Cody and the General would be the ones doing the scouting while the rest of the crew would stay and keep comms open for backup.

 

                “You do, General. There just isn’t that much respect to be had.” Cody responded. He and General Kenobi descended the ship. Behind them there were whispered voices that were unfortunately still too audible.

 

                “Did you hear that? Cody made a joke and it was funny.”

 

                “No, it wasn’t.”

 

                “Well for him it was.” Cody felt his hackles rise when he heard a snort beside him from the General. He spared a glance at the General for just a second then stared resolutely ahead, his face warming just a bit.

 

                “I’m glad you are here, Commander.” The General said. Cody smiled just a bit. They walked in a comfortable silence. They had always been very comfortable in each other presences. In fact, Cody had often found his General’s presence to be quite soothing for him. Kenobi was gentle, polite man who treated all the clones with respect and care. Seeing him in a crowd you would assume the man of nobility to proper for the nuances of war. That was until you saw him as on the battlefield. The man was cunning, devious and dare he say ruthless in his execution of operations. Kenobi could be petty while still maintaining an air of sophistication. Cody enjoyed watching his General ‘perform’ for his enemies. Not to say the man wasn’t serious; he took the preservation of all life very seriously. Kenobi was just hard to figure out when looking outside his loyalties.

               

                “My my my, commander, look what we have here.”  The two had stopped by the edge of a cliff that overlooked a hidden Separatist military base. The ships on the base, made Cody’s stomach churn. So many lives had been lost due to ships like these and the Republic had refused to build them.  Cody turned to his General who was still looking ahead.

               

                “What shall we do sir?”

 

                “Make sure they never leave this planet. But firstly,” the man turned to Cody with a grin that never failed to make adrenaline course through Cody’s body.

 

                “I want one.”

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Anakin grit his teeth as he performed a very dangerous manoeuvre -even by his standards- and shot down more Separatist fighters. The battle was not going well. The Republic had underestimated the number of fighter jets the Separatists could launch from within their blockade of the planet Anoth. The fault though clearly lay with the inhabitants of Anoth. Anoth was a part of the Council of Neutral Systems and as such stayed out of the dealings of war. This meant of course, that when the Separatists had decided to annex the little rocky planet in the hopes of creating a new hyperspace route, the planet had little defence. Worse still, Anoth had spent a month appealing to the other Neutral Systems in the hopes of avoiding siding with anyone in the war. Not surprisingly, any efforts of aid by the neutral systems were eliminated very quickly. Now, the Separatists had a firm hold on the planet and from what Republic intelligence had seen, Dooku and Ventress held the planet’s rulers in their own court. Anakin could rant all day about the idiocy of remaining neutral when one of the warring parties was not going to respect your wishes. He thought the Neutral Systems were cowards who would not stand up for what was right; the type that would let slave trade occur on their planets just because it did not affect the planet’s native population. The Chancellor agreed with him whole heartedly.

 

Performing another dangerous stunt that almost cost him the wing of his fighter, Anakin received a string of curses from R2-D2,

 

                “I know R2! If you swear like that I will redo your circuits!” Another few beeps and high pitched whines, “You relax! I’m trying to keep us alive here!” R2 beeped again but Anakin suddenly heard Ahsoka’s voice filter in on his comms.

 

                “Master, I have an incoming from Master Kenobi. He says it’s urgent.”

 

                “Ahsoka can’t you deal with him. I have my hands full with this whole…Kriff!...battle in front of us…stop swearing at me you metallic son of a bantha! I will throw you-“

 

                “Hello Anakin.” Obi-Wan’s voice filtered through his comm just as a huge ion canon dropped out lightspeed beside the Republic Battleship. Anakin felt his stomach plummet until Obi-Wan’s voice filtered through again.

 

                “Anakin, the ion canon is something I have just… acquired from a Separatist base. Please, get your squadron out of the way so I can fire it.” Elated beyond measure, Anakin relayed the message to Ghost Squadron who all whooped in relief and one particularly new member began sniffling. Anakin and the Ghost Squadron got out of range as the violet blast made its way across the battle field and disabled all the droid fleets. Anakin felt relief drop on him and his shoulders sagged. Breathing in deeply, the force quietened his mind and Anakin felt peace overtake him as the Republic fleet pushed past the disabled blockade and entered Anoth’s atmosphere.

 

Anakin drank in the tranquility like a starving man, felt it weave in and out him. The Force’s gentle streams flowed in him, swirling with life and promise. He felt the presences of the other members of the Reublic fleet: their life forces creating ripples of relief and determination that pulsed around his mind. Anakin sighed. He had not realised how fraught with tension everyone had been in the battle. The bad intelligence had really screwed them over and they were all fortunate that his Master had arrived when he did. _Stupid Neutral Systems!_ Anakin let his annoyance leech out into the force. Then he picked new ripples from the Anoth capital as they approached; urgent unsettled ripples of worry and fear mixed with the rumbling roils of the dark side that emanated from Dooku and Ventress. They may have broken through the blockade but they still needed to liberate the planet. Anakin cast his cares into the force and picked his determination anew. The force pulsed within him and warmed his bones. His head was cleared of the messy emotional clutter within.

 

Opening his eyes, Anakin saw that he had apparently landed and R2 was nowhere in sight. Ahsoka however was approaching his fighter.

 

                “How is everything so far?” Anakin inquired. Ahsoka stood before him exuding barely restrained energy that he sometimes found rattling before tightening his shields, he was not in right state of mind to be feeding of his Padawan’s energy. Anakin often wondered if he was like her when he was Obi-Wan’s Padawan. Unfortunately, he was quite certain he had been worse. Teaching Ahsoka was fulfilling but tiring and terrifying. He found it tedious trying to impart wisdom to a child who soaked up all that he did- reckless decisions included, and Anakin made plenty. The first time Ahsoka was in a firefighter by herself, his heart had been in his throat the whole time and he had to keep swallowing it down to maintain  a hard exterior in front of Obi-Wan who- true to form- could see Anakin’s worry and watched gleefully in revenge. This wasn’t him doing weird stuff in a battle. This was another sentient being whose well-being had been entrusted to him by the Jedi Order.  Obi-Wan had gone as far as handing Anakin some water and saying,

 

“Here, you look like you might need it. You are starting to sweat.” It was his pride alone that allowed him to walk away from Obi-Wan without profusely apologising for his entire existence as a Padawan.

 

                “Everyone is waiting for you, including Obi-Wan.” She said swaying slightly in barely concealed amusement. Anakin could feel the amusement unabashedly dance across their bond. “Also I don’t know if you saw but R2 rolled off beeping about getting a new Master since his current one had an early onset of dementia and was now outdated.” Anakin could now hear her laughter through their bond and the grin on her face was almost giving away to the sound in her vibrating chest.

 

                “That is Master Kenobi to you, Snips.” Anakin grumbled. His peace was fast fading and he could imagine the lecture waiting for him on their hastily made base. “And R2 has no right to talk about being outdated, there are four models later than him.” Anakin wondered if Obi-Wan would rant or logically disembowel him. Both results would result in an angrily defensive Anakin but a logical Obi-Wan meant Obi-Wan was truly and utterly disappointed with him, which hurt Anakin in ways he would never admit to.

 

                “So we are grovelling today then?” Ahsoka said as they approached a group that consisted of; Obi-Wan, whose hair was always a beacon in a crowd, Cody, Rex and Liner – a new clone commander. Anakin tried to judge Obi-Wan’s mood using the force. Granted Obi-Wan usually radiated the Jedi peace and serenity, when Obi-Wan was really displeased with Anakin-related events his presence would become like a mist over water and the force around him would stiffen just a fraction. Thankfully, his presence was the same usual; a water’s edge lapping up against a shore that receded and deepened into a calm oblivion.

 

                “General Skywalker, pleasure to see you.” Anakin stiffened at Obi-Wan’s conversational tone. Obi-Wan, like Anakin, had a tendency to be mercurial just like Anakin except when Obi-Wan did it, it was intentional and Obi-Wan did it just to poke at Anakin’s behaviour. It had taken a while for him to understand that Obi-Wan did not mind his mercurial behaviour as long as it was controlled just as Anakin did not mind Obi-Wan’s tendencies to be distant as long he understood why.

 “Brilliant skills in space today,” Obi-Wan said stroking his beard, “language and otherwise,” he finished wryly. _Did he just call my flying skills otherwise?_ Anakin thought unamused. He felt his discontent rise within him. Obi-Wan only smirked, _Be careful my ex-padawan I may launch into a lecture._ Anakin felt the thought clearly projected to him. Their talk had made it easier to communicate. Anakin could now handle more criticism from Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan was slowly learning where the line between belittling and offering ‘advice’ was. Anakin smiled innocently at Obi-Wan,

 

                “All because of your good teaching, Master. Your use of language is known galaxy wide to be unparalleled, _Negotiator,_ ” Cody and Rex radiated amusement. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow,

 

                “Yes, that must be why R2 requested to be moved to my squadron. I have never worked with a “ _metallic son of a bantha,”_ as you so affectionately called him so of course I said yes. He told me of a recorded inspiring speech you made on your opinion of the Council; I cannot wait to hear it.” Anakin felt his smile fall from his face. _The traitorous wreck of a droid!_


	4. Battle of Anoth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of Battle of Anoth.

 

Dooku meditated in the throne room of Anoth; cradling his ice cold ire into a frigid mist as cold as death. He had heard the reports of the failure of the blockade. It was too early in his plan for the Republic to have made into the Anothean atmosphere. How did the Republic get their hands on a Separatist ion canon? The Senate had foolishly banned production of such weapons saying they brought too great a threat to the galaxy; a point that had been driven home by the Supreme Chancellor himself.  This went to show just how good a manipulator Sidious was. All that didn’t matter too much though; his next problem was how to deal with the unfortunate development.

 

Dooku supposed he would have to wipe out the Republic forces on the planet. Admittedly that would not be as simple as it sounded. He knew that Skywalker and his padawan were part of the assault but he had yet to find the identity of the second group of Jedi who were on the ion canon. The Republic forces were still outnumbered but Dooku had weak ground forces protecting him. Maybe he could execute the Anoth leaders blaming the escalation on the Republic advance to further  strain the ties between the Republic and The Council of Neutral Systems. Be that as it may, he would gain very little for his efforts and the potential for his plan to backfire was too great. Dooku felt his presence darken with frustration and used it to fuel his connection with the Force.

 

Another idea would be to force the leaders of Anoth to pledge their allegiance to the Separatist cause, thereby gaining an ally before the Republic attacked. Though if the Republic won the skirmish on this planet, what is to say the leaders wouldn’t lend their support to the Empire. The Count felt his ire flare again. Who was that miserable Jedi who had ruined his plans? The Count cast his senses out and began searching for the Jedi. His ability to scope out individuals had flourished under Yoda’s tutelage and further still in his years as a Jedi Sentinel. The added power of the dark side made it all the more productive.

 

Dooku did not hate the Jedi, he found them weak. Their tenets had allowed them to grow complacent and have a Sith Lord grow under their noses. Before the current Republic, the Jedi had fought wars, quelled rebellion and built their name as revered warriors of peace. Now, they sat on that legend and used it to try quelling a dying empire. The Jedi had forgotten; they were not keepers of the Republic but keepers of peace. Even from a young age, Yoda had told him his ambitious nature was a weakness the darkness would exploit and now Dooku could not deny that it was his ambition that had brought to the Sith in his hope of ‘saving’ what was left of the Republic. The  Sith were but a means to an end at least from his point of view.

 

Dooku was surprised to feel only one more trained Force-sensitive presence in the Republic fleet until he recognised it. _Kenobi._ He and Skywalker were never far apart. Dooku allowed himself a slight grimace. So much potential wasted on those two. While he never cared for Skywalker’s personality and attitude, Kenobi’s presence was one he could stomach and if not for the number of times Dooku tried to kill him, enjoy. For a long time, Count Dooku had thought he could turn Kenobi to darkness only to fail at every turn. Anytime he thought he was close, Kenobi would banish any trace of darkness around him with a determination that Dooku could only admire. Everytime he met Kenobi and Skywalker, the pair were stronger and Kenobi was even more aligned with the Light.

 

Ventress entered his chambers and bowed low,

               

                “Master, the Republic army has begun advancing on the city.” Dooku opened his eyes just a bit murmured,

 

                “I am interested to see what plan they will imploy. Go meet them, my apprentice. I have no doubt some of them will try sneak here.” Ventress bowed low and left. Dooku closed his eyes again and let the darkness envelop him.

 

Let them come.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Obi-Wan deflected the incoming bolts back into some droids with the ease of a Soresu Master. Most of the droids had learnt by now not to shoot at him but at the clones. Obi-Wan’s plan looked to be working very well. It appeared the Separatists had not brought much in terms of ground troops. The clones had not lost a single soldier so far. It was sad, how rare that was for Obi-Wan to experience in his battles. Granted he was usually on the front lines of the war, he could never get used to the constant unnecessary loss of life. Clones were sentient too; they mattered. He could never express how saddened he was that humans were being bred for the express purpose of dying for the Republic. Not that he did not have the words; oh he had plenty to say, rather -in a very detached way- he could understand why and how it had come to this. That did not make it right. The droids stopped firing as Obi-Wan felt the force presence of Ventress draw closer.

 

                “Captain Rex, I hope you are ready. It seems the second wave is here or will be in a few moments. I suggest you find cover.” Obi-Wan called out over his shoulder conversationally.

 

                “Yes, General.” Rex answered. Obi-Wan watched the clones behind him take positions behind debris, rock and some of their armoured vehicles. Turning back, he saw Ventress appear on the ledge of a building along with a line of droidekas on the building ledges. Subtly touching the comm device on his wrist, Obi-Wan whispered,

 

                “Are you in position Commander?” From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan could see a troop led by Cody set up rocket launchers hidden by the rocks on one side of the city. On the other flank, he could see Captain Liner preparing to charge with his own men. Obi-Wan could feel his anticipation building alongside Rex’s and his men. Obi-Wan smiled innocently,

 

                “Asajj my dear, what a pleasure to see you!” Obi-Wan saw a smile appear on her face even as her distaste grew in the force. She grabbed her twin sabers and jumped down from the ledge. The bright yellow sun and arid environment made her pale, pasty countenance all the more sickly. Her mostly shaved head gave her the appearance of an insectoid-humanoid hybrid. In short, Obi-Wan was driven to moving away in repulsion rather than fear. _Then again,_ Obi-Wan supposed, _I am always quite harsh in our encounters ever since ‘my stay’ with her._ As always Ventress’ presence in the force was covered in a wispy shroud of darkness much like a lady wearing a thinly netted black dress. In the end, that was all her Sith presence was, a cover that slowly was starting to choke her. Obi-Wan did not want to think of what would happen to her if it did. He found it annoying enough that he even cared what happened to her after what the torture she had wrought on him.

 

                “Obi-Wan,”she spoke his name distaste. Her heavy open-ended accent communicated disdain so well. “I wish I could say the same about you,” she continued.

 

                “Hmmm, I suspect that has something to do with you being on the losing side maybe?” Obi-Wan’s reply made her grin menacingly.

 

                “We will see Jedi.” With that, Ventress signalled her troops to begin firing as Obi-Wan signalled Cody’s troops to fire and Liner’s men to advance. Rex and his group opened fire behind him. Obi-Wan met Ventress’ twin blade strike with a two handed block with enough strength to push Ventress back. Ventress readied herself with bent kness, one blade in a reverse grip and the other pointing at him. Obi-Wan coolly slid into his Soresu ready stance and the battle began in earnest. Ventress’ use of jar kai was influenced mostly by Niman which made for an annoyingly balanced fighter, Obi-Wan thought. Her flaw however, was that she did not think ahead in the heat of a battle. Obi-Wan deflected her strikes as he searched for an opening and he allowed himself to sink deeper into the force. The currents of her motions became clearer and the battle disappeared. Obi-Wan blocked an overhead strike that came to his right, twisting his wrist and turning his body with it he was able to meet the sweeping strike coming for his legs from his left. He deflected her right blade upwards and caught her left arm holding it in place while he moved to her unprotected right side. Ventress, sensing the immediate danger, somersaulted out of his grip and away from him. Obi-Wan struck at her right arm as she did so, burning her arm enough for her to hiss in pain and drop the saber in her right hand. Obi-Wan struck out his palm and the dropped saber flew into his hand.

 

Fueled by anger, Ventress struck out with the dark side pushing Obi-Wan back a couple metres. A warning from the force brought Obi-Wan to deflect a blaster bolt just in time. He realised that, once again, he had lost himself in the currents of the force and lost his place in the here and now. He had not made such a mistake since his missions with Qui-Gon. This was probably a result of the exploration of his deeper connection with the Unifying Force. _I can berate myself later when I have survived this,_ Obi-Wan thought shaking his head. Grounding himself in the moment, Obi-Wan ignited Ventress saber and moved into a ready stance for jar’kai Soresu – something had begun inventing in his own time. He felt the dark gather around Ventress as she charged again nursing her burnt wrist. Obi-Wan opened himself up to the force again and prepared himself.

 

This time, Obi-Wan felt Ventress’ approach and the path of a blaster bolt that hadn’t been fired yet that would be heading for him. At the last second, Obi-Wan moved backwards using the force to pull Ventress closer into the path of the bolt. He saw Ventress jerk as the bolt hit her in the abdomen and she fell to the ground. With Ventress distracted by the pain, Obi-Wan pulled her second lightsaber into his hand.

 

                “Captain, restrain her. Put her under guard and make sure she cannot escape,” Obi-Wan called to Rex. Assessing the battlefield again, Obi-Wan saw that Cody with the rocket launchers had broken the droid defence. Liner and his men were picking off the remaining droids and advancing quickly through the city. Obi-Wan switched on his comms,

 

                “Commander Cody, take a fighter jet and head to the palace court. Remove any defence and rendezvous with Anakin there. We need to remove the royals from Dooku’s grasp. Captain Liner, continue on your march through the city. Destroy any droid resistance and help any civilians you meet. Establish a perimeter outside the court. Captain Rex will send any men he can spare to aid you. Kenobi out.” Turning to Rex,

 

                “Captain Rex, I need you to stay here with as many men as you can to monitor Ventress.”

 

                “General, with all due respect sir, I think I should head to the court. We need as much firepower there as possible. I can have just two men here and the rest…” Obi-Wan lifted his hand to stop Rex. 

 

                “Captain, as much as I would like to have you at the court. This position is just as important if not more so than perimeter because of our hostage, we need to be prepared if there is counter attack from outside the city. She is dangerous even without her weapons, I trust you to keep as many men here Rex, and to keep her in line. She will kill you if she gets the chance.”

 

                “I don’t think she’ll be getting anywhere anytime soon sir.” Obi-Wan could see Rex fighting the urge to argue with him but Rex always respected rank even when he didn’t agree. Dealing with Anakin meant he was used to being questioned about his decisions. Most Generals, he supposed, would not be too thrilled about being questioned by subordinates in the midst of battle but it barely fazed him anymore. He always got questioned by Anakin, Ahsoka and the Council. It seemed his life revolved around questioning him. _So maybe I am not as okay with the questioning as I thought I was_ as he felt himself devolving into a rant _._ Obi-Wan felt his frustration mount. With an inaudible sigh, he set his thoughts to the force in an exhale. Breathing in, Obi-Wan felt a call within the force; an approaching dissonance in the force from within the city. He needed to find Anakin and Ahsoka quickly.

 

                “I hope you are right Captain. Still, I have to insist you stay here but you can choose the number of men you wish to remain with you.”

 

                “Yes, General.” Satisfied, Obi-Wan turned away and began moving in the direction of the palace. The palace of course was in the centre of the city, a spectacle by any world’s standard. The building was a work of art, not necessity or regal posturing like most that Obi-Wan saw around the galaxy. Where Coruscant was corners, angles and straight lines; this building was curves, spirals and smooth edges. The building was made of a stone that looked so soft one would think it were made of butter. It was a testament of simple opulence if Obi-Wan ever saw one.

 

Stealth was always one of Obi-Wan’s strong suits so sneaking into the palace was not a problem. Once inside, Obi-Wan searched the palace for any presences. Ahsoka he felt along with other force signatures heading away from him. He guessed she was taking the royals to meet with Cody on one of the balconies. Anakin was above him, his shining presence before a very grey Count Dooku. Suddenly, Dooku’s presence darkened like a cloud before a storm. Where once it was a misty grey now it was an inky cloud that was overwhelming to Obi-Wan’s force senses; so much so he thought he heard distant thunder. Pulling his mental shields even tighter, Obi-Wan hurried along to find his ex-padawan.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

There were a lot of things Anakin could admit to in the privacy of his own mind, such as faults that would never make it past his mouth. Firstly, he was awkward in his dealings with other people. Nothing ever came out right.

 

_“You’ve grown…shorter…for a Senator.”_ Anakin remembers the second of stunned silence… and then laughter. Loud, raucous laughter had flooded the bond unrestrained from Obi-Wan making Anakin’s face heat up to an alarming degree. Of course said Master had stood there as serene as ever outwardly while Padme put on a disarming smile and launched into some platitudes of him always being the little boy she once knew.

 

 Anakin knew that he had a tendency of not making sense no matter how brilliant or insightful the idea was in his mind. This was often downplayed by his overconfidence. Sure Obi-Wan and even Ahsoka would call it arrogance but he knew what it was; from a certain point of view. Alongside this was his propensity for reckless behaviour. He never thought that Obi-Wan may have had a point until he had a prosthetic arm; it was only then that he conceded the point and still then, only in his mind. The last one was harder for him to admit to but when he was stuck in his own head, it was painfully obvious. Anakin lied. He lied a lot. Sure a forbidden marriage involved a lot lying; however Anakin knew he was lying to himself a whole lot more than that. At first he had attributed the disquiet in his force presence to the guilt of his mother’s death, the massacre of the village and hiding his marriage from his master. He wasn’t entirely wrong but his refusal to deal with it let alone acknowledge it made the disquiet grow.

 

Feeling the same disquiet on a much grander scale saturating the air around him as he faced Dooku filled him with a panic that he stamped on with such pressure, he felt jarred. He could not afford to think of that now; the enemy in front of him was a great threat. The darkness around him testified to that. Anakin was grateful Ahsoka was not there with him, she could not handle this yet and he would not ask her to.

 

                “Skywalker, such fear! I hope for your sake you have not come alone. It would be dreadful to lose another limb.” On anyone else, Dooku’s voice would have sounded slow and sage with the wisdom of age. On the Count it sounded measured, effortlessly controlled as if each word was loaded with an exact amount of threat. Anakin – never one to back out of a fight – smiled,

 

                “If I am to lose a limb would you be so kind as to remove the prosthetic arm, it being replaceable and all?” Anakin ignited his lightsaber and settled into his ready position. Dooku ignited his own lightsaber and their dance began. Very few Jedi still specialised in Makashi and even fewer had mastered the form as Dooku. The Makashi attacks gave Anakin very little to work with in terms of counter attacks. Its form was elegant in the hands of a Master such as Dooku, its flowing movements danced between defense and offense with sudden ripostes almost always caught Anakin off guard. Anakin had learnt from the last encounter that relying on Djem So’s power would leave his lightsaber batted to the side and him…minus a limb if he was lucky. Instead, Anakin used the force to enhance his speed and reflexes to an inhuman degree. This allowed him to weave in and out of the Sith’s strikes and try to land some of his own.

 

Anakin still did not gain any ground against the Sith, so he tried to alter his approach into the Shien variant of his form. Dooku for the first time retreated and Anakin dove in for the attack. Only then did he realise Dooku’s trap, as Anakin stepped closer he felt his momentum be swung out wide by a flick of Dooku’s wrist and his lightsaber flew out of his hands land landed on the other end of the room. Still off-balance, Anakin saw the Sith’s hand push out and a wave of power slammed him into a nearby wall leaving him dazed.

 

                “Such a shame, you were doing so much better than last time. Maybe I should take a leg?” Anakin saw him prepare to strike and fear gripped him tightly. Dooku  froze as he swung his red blade down and then was pushed backwards by an invisible force. Anakin saw Obi-Wan step in front of him,

 

                “Even for a Sith that is barbaric: to maim an already disarmed person.” Obi-Wan’s words were composed as usual but his force presence was durasteel. Obi-Wan usually took it upon himself to get captured in their missions together though there were a few in which Anakin had been the one to disappear without a trace. These were the few times that Anakin had seen his Master show his anger, subdued as it was even then. Obi-Wan’s anger turned his presence into a minefield; it looked unassuming yet you could tell there was potential for disaster there somewhere. Dooku ignored Obi-Wan’s barb and responded,

 

                “I suppose you think you will fare better?” A new dance erupted between Anakin’s Master and the Sith. Dooku attacked first and was rebuffed quickly to his own surprise. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan’s skill in Soresu had improved drastically with the progression of the war. Most of Dooku’s ripostes met air and in this fight, Dooku was the one weaving about testing the integrity of Obi-Wan’s defense. Anakin saw Dooku attempt to draw Obi-Wan’s defense wide and it seemed to work until Obi-Wan suddenly changed the angle of his blade locking it with Dooku’s. Then Obi-Wan jutted out a hand and Dooku was pushed back by the force putting some distance between the two.

 

                “Anakin, are you joining us anytime soon?”

 

Anakin walked to his Master side, calling his lightsaber back to his hand. He felt Obi-Wan assess him through the force and Anakin sent reassurance through their bond. Together they took their respective ready stances against Dooku standing as a team. Anakin didn’t think it possible but the darkness intensified and he winced. Obi-Wan sighed out dramatically,

 

                “Yes, yes, you are a Sith Lord, a Master of the Darkside who by far outclasses us. Regardless, we worthless Jedi must do our duty. So shall we move past the posturing maybe?” Obi-Wan had bbarely finished mouthing off when a wave of invisble darkn energy flew at them from Dooku’s hands. The power was staggering but together with Obi-Wan they were able to keep it at bay. What they had not counted on however, were the random objects that came flying at them from all sides of the room. He and Obi-Wan fell in an embarrassing pile of entangled limbs.

 

                “You had to speak didn’t you, Master?” Anakin muttered as they rose.

 

                “We are alive.” Obi-Wan responded blithely.

 

                “We could have taken him.” Anakin protested. He was treated to the flat look Obi-Wan gave a creature he considered to be marginally less intelligent than he had anticipated. This usually consisted of politicians who bothered to state a proposal as if it were an ingenious idea yet it barely concealed they usually selfish ambitions

 

                “Am I the only one who got hit by furniture or maybe you finally got hit on the head too many times?” Anakin rolled his eyes at that.

 

                “Let’s go.”

 

When they met the royals, Ahsoka, Cody and his men, the relief could be felt throughout the city. It overcame the ripples of loss and fear in the city. The Republic had freed the city, the traces of Separatists were destroyed or fleeing the planet. The force on the planet was settling again and recovering. This was why Anakin became a Jedi.

 

                “Generals, we got a distress call from Captain Rex that cut out before he sent a message. We think Ventress has escaped.” Obi-Wan heaved a tired sigh .


	5. Post Battle Blues

 

 

                “Where exactly did you find this ion canon, Master Kenobi?” The blue image of Master Windu spoke blandly. The meeting on the ship was taking a tad too long for Ahsoka’s taste. She was tired, frazzled and the tiniest bit on edge.

 

 Along with her fellow padawans: the clones, her Master  and – as she had discovered – the rest of the galaxy thought Master Windu to be a  fierce, rigid, angry and very strict being. Ahsoka was, of course, of the same mentality and still found it hard to believe Master Kenobi when he said that the Master Windu had a more human side to him.

 

Windu was every bit what you would imagine a leader of highly skilled warriors to be. The only problem was that the Jedi were essentially peace keepers –with blades that could cut through durasteel. Sort of contradictory in Ahsoka’s opinion but then again she was just a padawan. That being said, she loved her lightsabers and she would never want to part with them. Ahsoka had only ever seen Master Windu fight once in all her times at the temple and then it was very clear he was holding back. His form (Vaapad) was angry; it jutted about like he was hunting for blood. Ahsoka could feel echoes of the Darkside echo off him. Of course at the time she hadn’t realised it was the darkside, all she had felt were the goosebumps on her skin and an electric current buzzing faintly in the force around her. His purple lightsaber blurred just a bit from the speed he swung it about. It spoke danger in volumes yet his presence in the force, was so peaceful one would have thought there was no one in the room. Ahsoka was so confused that day and the tiniest bit in awe.

 

 

The Council Master’s presence usually demanded attention, fear and respect from others except for Skyguy who emanated quiet distaste. Master Obi-Wan stood amused at best or noticeably unimpressed at worst. This was all communicated clearly and deliberately through the veneer of calm and respect that the Jedi Master strove to maintain. It was a talent and nuance of Master Kenobi that she knew many misunderstood and envied, including her and her Master. Her Master was all about direct objectives and blunt honesty. With Master Kenobi, it was all about the meanings behind the words, the ideas; he rarely ever spoke of one thing only. Such behaviour would be seen by most as two-faced, manipulative and deceitful (Obi-Wan had stooped to such levels sometimes) but in Master Kenobi, once one understood him made him more interesting and more genuine. His dislike for politicians was well known and Ahsoka found it ironic that everyone agreed that Master Kenobi himself would have made a perfect politician.

 

Ahsoka came back into the conversation towards its end,

 

                “So Ventress escaped again, however I believe we gained more than enough through my visit to Umbara and Anakin’s victory on Anoth. We stopped the Separatists from building more ion canons; gained intelligence that has revealed several of their bases and their movements. We have also gained an ally in Anoth, whose leaders were very grateful for our help, and now have a floor with the neutral systems. This has also been a blow to the confidence in the Separatists. We can gain the momentum to end this war.” Master Kenobi spoke. It was just her, Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, Cody, Rex and Liner in the conference room. Most of the ship was preparing for bed on their way back to Coruscant. Ahsoka was so tired, the adrenaline of the battle had faded some hours ago and that was before she had checked in on the soldiers, monitored ship repairs and accounted for weaponry. Then she had to listen to reports from Cody, Liner and Rex followed by giving their own report to the Council. She just wanted to sleep. Force, was that too much to ask for!

 

                “Thank you all. I would like to speak to Master Kenobi alone. There have been a number of Council meetings he has missed.” Ahsoka had gotten very good at spotting non-verbal cues given how emotional her master was. The clones took the dismissal well. Something they had come to expect. Skyguy took it too well and his glee at Obi-Wan’s suffering was rampant in the force. Master Kenobi just exhaled and leaned forward just a fraction and said,

 

                “Of course, Master Windu.” The eyes on the hologram appeared to radiate a predatory gleam that suggested Master Windu knew just how tired they all were but she brushed it off. Master Windu was above all of that. Ahsoka was too relieved to muster up any sympathy for Master Kenobi. The group exited the conference room and Liner was the first to head his own way. His crew was on the starboard side of the ship while the rest of them were…Ahsoka was too tired to remember. Skyguy would make sure she found a bed. They walked in silence for a while until Anakin sighed dramatically,

 

                “Okay, that’s it! Rex you radiating a sulk so bad, I am worried you will burst into tears anytime.” Ahsoka only noticed it then that an air of pathos clung to the captain, blanketing his aura with a miserable essence. Ahsoka felt her nose scrunch up involuntarily. Cody, still in his helmet like Rex, tilted his head curiously.

 

                “I’m serious Rex, spit it out!”

 

                “Ventress escaped on my watch sir.” Everyone waited for further elaboration and when none was forthcoming Ahsoka felt her frustration kick up another notch. Her master, in one of his rare displays of patience, spoke slowly,

 

                “Okay, Ventress escapes from everyone. That is nothing new.” From the corner of her eye she could see Cody’s helmet tilt even further. His eyes could be felt through the visor and Ahsoka wondered what his expression would be like. There was nothing but curiosity and concern falling from him through the force.

 

                “General Kenobi insisted that I have as many men guard her with me.”  Anakin’s patience seemed to be making a lengthy appearance this time much to Ahsoka’s chargin. She wanted to sleep! Sparks of her frustration lit the force and her master looked at her sternly. Feeling her exhaustion, he sent her a nudge of support and peace.

 

                “And?”

 

                “I may have disagreed with the suggestion and kept two men with me.” Cody’s head snapped back up and tension filled his body. Anakin’s force presence betrayed shock and a slowly building anger. Ahsoka was too tired to care and if anything it seemed this conversation was just getting started. Anakin looked down at her and his concern for her spiked. He stepped towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. Immediately, she felt energy come off from him and into her.

 

_You overdid it today, Snips. That’s very dangerous; almost all your shields are down._ Anakin spoke through the bond. She could feel him blanketing her with his own shields along with his energy. His own exhaustion echoed distantly but Anakin nudged her away from it through the force.

 

_Thank you, Master. I’m sorry._ Blue eyes looked down at her filled with warmth and the usual Skywalker spirit.

 

_Don’t be, I’m proud of you Ahsoka._ The warmth of his words shone in the force and a small smile found its way on her lips. Out loud he said,

 

                “We will talk about this later, Captain Rex. For now, my padawan and all of us need to sleep. If Obi-Wan is still talking to you then everything is fine.” Ahsoka felt the captain’s mood drop even further and Anakin’s worry picked up.

 

                “He is still talking to you, right?” Anakin muttered already knowing the answer.

                “We haven’t had time to speak outside of reports.” Her master looked up for some patience and that was not a sight Ahsoka was used to. Anakin led her away from the clones to their own quarters calling out behind him.

 

                “Good luck Rex.”

_Seriously, the one time it’s not my fault Obi-Wan is angry and I still might have to deal with it. Then again he might not be that angry, if he was he would have said something at the meeting but still he might just say it was my fault for not leading my troops effectively or something…_ Ahsoka could not help but laugh inwardly at the amount of whining in that thought.

_It’s not funny Ahsoka and since when did you call me Anakin?_ He sent across their bond.

 

_It’s in my thoughts, Master._

_That is no excuse for impudence, my young padawan._

_Ugh, shut up and get me to a bed Skyguy._

_You are already in a bed, Snips._ Ahsoka realised she did not remember walking to their rooms or getting onto the sort-of soft mattress she was on. The pillow was more comfortable than she remembered; its gentle embrace gently caressed her montrails with its cushiony substance. It was of the stuff dreams were made… mental snickering flittered across the bond from her master.

 

_Sleep, Snips._

 

The world gave way to slumber.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Rex watched the Jedi walk away, he could tell that something else was happening there but it looked like Jedi business. His business was the very angry clone beside him. Every clone knew just how protective Cody was of General Kenobi. Every clone knew how the Jedi trusted him with his lightsaber on a routine basis or at least heard the rumours of a clone who once wielded a lightsaber against Ventress. Turning back to face the Commander, Rex saw Cody with his bucket under his arm glaring at him. Rules dictated that Rex remove his too.

 

                “Cody, I” The expression on Cody’s face became even more monolithic and unforgiving. Apparently playing the brother card was not wise when it concerned Cody’s General. “Commander, I am sorry for the…”

 

                “Let me stop you right there, Rex.” For other people, using their name would make it more personal, when Cody did it sometimes; it was more of a shut up and listen to me before I beat you within an inch of your life. The dismissal of rank was stripping away everything until only Rex the clone remained. Cody was offended on both a personal and professional level. _Kriff!_

 

Despite the difference in rank, Cody and Rex were roughly the same age and while they were born in different batches they were closer than most clones. When Cody had jumped ahead of his age-mates in military ranking, there had been a lot of contention and many of their brothers had wished a premature death on their rule following, no nonsense Cody. Now later on in the war most of their age-mates were Captains whereas Cody was almost a High Commander. Cody once confided in him that he hated being above his age-mates because it there was a distance between them he could never close because he was their leader. Familiarity breeds contempt. As a clone of a different platoon however, the rules for familiarity with Rex were always quite lax.

 

When Cody was assigned to General Kenobi, Rex did not know what to think. Two upstart leaders all heading for the front lines, Rex had been scared for Cody. Only when he saw them work together and come back, for the most part, unharmed did he begin to relax. Whereas Rex fought under Skywalker, Cody fought _with_ Kenobi. The trust between Commander and General could be seen everywhere, especially when Kenobi asked for a clone’s opinion in front of other Jedi.

 

                “Rex, save your apology for the General. I know the 501st is all about risk taking but some risks can backfire. Sometimes there is no harm in listening to those above you.” Cody’s arm went to Rex shoulder and for a moment Rex thought that was all. When he suddenly found his face against the wall and his arm twisted painfully behind his back, he grimaced.

 

                “Also Captain, never ever disrespect my General again.” He found himself off the wall and being patted gently on the back.

 

                “Of course, Commander.” The air lightened again and the two clones made their way back to their barracks. Since this wasn’t a 212th mission and Cody had arrived on an illegal ion canon, the members of the 212th were staying with the 501st. Even though they were drained, the two were in no rush to get back to the barracks. They exchanged tid-bits of information on their subordinates, colleagues and superiors. Rather, they gossiped with fervour in hushed tones and manly sniggers. Approaching the barracks, they heard no sound coming from their dorm room. Walking in they were greeted to members of the 212th looking at General Kenobi with fond faces sitting on their beds while the 501st were slowly warming up to the idea of a General in their barracks but still refused to get out of attention.

 

                “Commander, Captain, I was looking for you. Captain please tell your men they can relax, nothing I say seems to work.” Obi-Wan looked at them amusedly. Rex could understand why his men were tense, no Jedi ever came into their rooms unless something was very wrong. Nodding to them, he watched as they sat down and tried to act like they were not paying attention to whatever was going to happen next. Cody spoke up next,

 

                “General, I thought you were in a Council meeting.” The General smirked in response,

 

                “I may have convinced them to let me go.” Cody merely lifted an eyebrow in response, the general lifted two eyebrows and a tiny tired smirk appeared on Cody’s face. _Okay?_ Rex decided to jump in, he may have been in front of his men but this way the General would have to respond; unless he decided to ignore him completely. That would be bad. If there was anything Kenobi was, it was professional.

 

                “Um, General, I wanted to apologise for letting Ventress escape. I should have taken your warnings more seriously. I am sorry for being disrespectful and almost costing us the mission.” Rex had for a moment looked down, but as he finished he looked with the courage to face what he had started. In truth, his men had to hear this as well. They all had to know that he wasn’t going to cost them the mission like that again. Kenobi’s face had slid back into its neutral state and his gaze was steady on Rex.

 

                “Captain, I am disappointed that you did not follow my instructions, though they were not orders. Not because Ventress was able to escape; but because you overestimated your abilities and put others at risk. Your lives are just as important, you and your men could have been killed. No, you are not replaceable, your position maybe, but so is mine.” General Kenobi was looking at everyone now, he was The Negotiator, beckoning everyone to listen.

 

                “We are soldiers, we are meant to follow orders. More importantly, we are sentient beings we have a choice as to do what is right. Sometimes these things align, sometimes they do not. It is our duty to decide.” General Kenobi approached Rex.

 

                “Understood Captain?” Rex stood up straight and looked at the General.

 

                “Understood General,” Kenobi quirked his mouth. Cody stepped forward in between the two and spoke,

 

                “Excuse me, sir. Why are you here?” _Straight to the point as always_ Rex thought. The General adopted a sheepish look.

 

                “Well, I was looking for a place to sleep.” Rex felt his eyes widen a bit as he realised that no one had considered where the extra Jedi was going to sleep. Cody looked the slightest bit mortified and the General hastened to add,

 

                “I found a free bed here, so I was just going to sleep here.” Rex distinctly saw Waxer hide a snicker with his hand. Cody was starting to form the beginnings of an affronted glare; Rex wasn’t entirely sure who it was for. Then he realised why. It was improper for a General to sleep in less comfortable bunkers than his Commander. Cody was probably going to offer up his room.

 

                “Commander truly, I will be fine.” A hand went out to the Commander’s shoulder. “It’s just a bed. I will sleep.” The fire to argue died in a flash. Rex watched the two look at each other and something about the non-verbal communication was too familiar. Everyone in the 212th seemed to be looking away.


	6. Diverging Paths

 

Obi-Wan walked into the training room to find Anakin in the midst of lightsaber training with his padawan. Green saber clashed with blue in a battle of wills. Anakin’s two handed strike held more leverage and was able to push Ahsoka back. Anakin being the predator that he was, and true to his form, lunged forward to continue his attack. Ahsoka in the meantime had used the momentum of Anakin’s push to flip backwards and her yellow shoto* was held in a horizontal parry to meet Anakin’s next strike. This time, yellow blade met blue over Ahsoka’s head where she had the advantage. Her green lightsaber went to sweep across her master’s legs but Anakin blocked the sweep while he moved backwards out of the way then looked to Obi-Wan.

 

                “Master, how is she doing?” Anakin asked deactivating his lightsaber. Ahsoka followed suit deactivating her blades and bowing to him.

 

                “Hello, Master Kenobi.” Obi-Wan bowed in return.

 

                “Hello, Ahsoka.” Turning slightly to Anakin he smiled, “She is doing very well, I’m impressed.” Ahsoka beamed at him.

 

                “Thank you, Master.” She said with another bow. A smirk appeared on Anakin’s face,

 

                “It is all due to my teaching, isn’t it Snips?” Anakin slid into his more arrogant pose. His weight slightly centred back, eyes slightly lidded and lips twitching towards a smile. Obi-Wan could feel Ahsoka biting back a retort that wasn’t befitting a padawan that was not Anakin’s.

 

                “Yes. I’m sure you have been a fine example of what _not_ to do.” Anakin glared at him but took the joke in stride.

 

                “Just because I’m better than you, Master.”  Such a petulant statement caused Ahsoka to roll her eyes. He was glad to see that she had adjusted well to Anakin’s often childish behaviour. Most Jedi would have been scandalised at such behaviour. Obi-Wan having raised the knight, did not bat an eyelash at what many would have viewed as disrespect. To be honest, with Anakin it could not even be considered that compared to the many other things he had done in his apprentice days. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow,

 

                “Would you care to test that statement Master Skywalker?” he said twirling his lightsaber in mock nonchalance. A wild grin spread on Anakin’s face and in reply he ignited his lightsaber. Ahsoka’s presence shifted just the slightest with Anakin’s, and then another eye roll found its way onto her face. Obi-Wan guessed that whatever mental message Anakin had passed on, it was very arrogant. Anakin lunged forward to meet him.

 

In their time in the temple, Obi-Wan had meditated a lot regarding his connection to the force. He had sought to maintain his presence in the here and now while fully accepting his affinity to the Unifying force. He brought the issue into his moving meditation while doing his katas of Soresu and in his talks with Mace. The Council Master had looked at him for a while,

 

                “Yoda, when I was still his apprentice, used to tell me that enlightenment begins when you accept things as they really are.” Obi-Wan had looked at him curiously then and asked,

                “Isn’t that enlightenment in itself?” Mace had smiled impishly and drank more of his tea in response without addressing the issue then or afterwards. At the end of their meeting he had said,

 

                “Obi-Wan, I must say though, your presence is changing.” Mace then frowned as if not liking the words, “Not changing but more like a veil is lifting over it. Force, I am getting tired of veils.” Muttering at the end, Mace walked away leaving a baffled Obi-Wan behind.

 

It was their most curious conversation to date. None the less, Obi-Wan continued his discovery of the force. It was becoming easier as time went on but he was far from mastering it. It was a lot easier in simple combat situations like his current duel with Anakin. When it came to combat against Anakin, Anakin always had the advantage of larger reserves of force to draw on due to his high force sensitivity. Among other advantages that Anakin had over him, were his height and strength. Obi-Wan in his defense had better agility, speed and he was a way better strategist. Anakin’s dedication to his form made him a formidable opponent as he truly resembled a Krayt Dragon when in his element. Obi-Wan won most of their duels due to his ability to outlast Anakin in stamina and mercilessly capitalise on his errors.

 

In this duel, Anakin was more relentless than usual; his form taking a more predatory edge. Obi-Wan met him blow for blow as Anakin slowly pushed him back. Obi-Wan let himself sink into the lens of the Unifying Force. Anakin was a storm of attacks and Obi-Wan instead of continuing backwards, stepped into them while deflecting Anakin’s attack further away from their bodies. His former padawan adjusted quickly, performing a somersault by using his attacking momentum to distance himself from Obi-Wan’s saber which had been coming down to meet his unprotected abdomen. Anakin turned back to meet his Master looking a bit more wary from the surprise attack. Obi-Wan coolly stared back at him and adopted his Soresu opening stance.

 

Anakin came back in for another attack and this time his attacks were a lot fiercer. While beating back Anakin’s cyclone of attacks, Obi-Wan slightly marveled at Anakin’s ability to draw on such power from the force. _It would be better to watch it from afar than face it,_ Obi-Wan thought grimly. Obi-Wan centred himself and let the force enhance his speed, moving out of the way of Anakin’s strike to Anakin’s weaker side. Anakin, not one to be denied, followed with his relentless attack and so they continued. Obi-Wan kept moving backwards towards a wall and he knew he would have to make a move soon. He felt for the paths of Anakin’s saber and then initiated a path of his own. The momentum of Anakin’s attack carried them closer and closer to the wall and as last time, Obi-Wan stepped into Anakin’s space.

 

Anakin had always been a quick study; he made moves to strike back however Obi-Wan had planned for this. Obi-Wan allowed for a more fluid hold on his lightsaber as he used both hands to deflect Anakin’s swing. He felt Anakin move out of the deflection already turning to swipe at him. Anakin this time could not somersault out of the way because of the wall behind him. Obi-Wan moved closer to him with his saber in his less dominant arm which meant he had more room, of the two of them, to manoeuvre with leverage. With a quick twist, he was able to pull Anakin’s saber up while his saber moved back into his dominant arm and he let his saber meet Anakin’s wrist and elbow. Since it was on a training setting, all it did was give Anakin a slight shock that forced him to drop his saber. Anakin moved instinctively away from Obi-Wan but met the wall.

 

In the end it was Anakin against a wall with Obi-Wan’s saber pointed at his chest in front of him and Anakin’s saber on the floor between them.

 

                “Solah.” Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan grinned and deactivated his blade.

 

                “Good match, Anakin.”  Anakin blew out a breath and looked at him. It was a look Obi-Wan was used to from training him. A look of disappointment mixed with confusion that was always overridden by the pleasure of combat. This time, it was just the same.

 

                “Thank you, Master. I’ve never seen you move that fast.”

 

                “I am not that old yet Anakin. I can still keep up with you.” Anakin looked at him slightly perplexed then Ahsoka joined them,

 

                “Master Obi-Wan, that was amazing. Can you teach me how to move that fast?”

 

                “I wasn’t moving that fast, Ahsoka.”  Ahsoka looked at him in disbelief. Anakin looked even more perplexed. Obi-Wan did not get it. “Was I?”

 

                “Master, _I_ was the one trying to keep up with you.” Anakin said seriously. Obi-Wan did not for one second believe him, except he sensed no lie in the force.

 

                “From my point of view, it was like you were trying to keep up with each other.” Ahsoka piped in.  Obi-Wan noticed his hand stroking his beard. His beard was at his favourite length; long enough to be smooth but not long enough to become untidy. He would never admit that he spent some of his free time experimenting on how to stop his beard growth permanently. It would be admitting to vanity and while Obi-Wan knew he was far from perfect, he would not needlessly hand over such ammunition to anyone. 

 

                “Maybe your padawan is right.” Anakin looked at him petulantly,

 

                “When I was your padawan you never said I was right.”

 

                “That’s because you never were.” Ahsoka snorted at that. Anakin just rolled his eyes at him.

 

                “I actually came to tell you two that I have been given a mission, to meet with the Council of Neutral Systems on Mandalore. Our victory on Anoth has granted us a temporary seat in their Council and we hope to garner some support or at the least ease tensions between us. I will be leaving tomorrow.”

 

                “The Negotiator up to his old tricks again eh, Master?” Anakin spoke, patting Obi-Wan’s back.

 

                “Not exactly, I will be accompanying two senators there. Senator Organa and Senator Amidala, I’m sure you remember them.” Obi-Wan did not let his voice waiver in the slightest. He kept his face genial but allowed the teasing to flood his bond with Anakin. Anakin’s face did not budge an inch at all and Obi-Wan was impressed by his resolve. Anakin’s side of the bond however radiated shock and great displeasure.

 

                “I don’t know about Senator Organa but he is always visiting...” Ahsoka began only to be interrupted by Anakin raising his hand in a silencing gesture.

 

                “Senator Amidala and I are childhood friends, I must go say goodbye to her.” Abruptly, Anakin turned to leave; frantic energy was slowly building in his force presence.

 

                “Why are you in such a hurry, Anakin?” Obi-Wan inquired innocently. Feigning this much innocence, Obi-Wan was sure he was going to strain something on his face or in the force. Anakin looked at him, not bothering to hide his exasperation,

 

                “I only have one night, Master.”  Everyone froze at that statement; it left little to the imagination as to what Anakin meant. Checking on Ahsoka’s presence in the force, Obi-Wan was certain she knew what was going on but as it turned out Anakin didn’t know that she knew. Obi-Wan decided to spare Anakin,

 

                “Of course Anakin, have a good dinner tonight.” The thankfulness on Anakin’s face was phenomenal. It did not compare to the incredulousness in Ahsoka’s presence in the force. Her shields were good but did not stand to a Master’s subtle probing- a Master who excelled in mental force abilities at that. It was laughable. Watching Anakin’s retreating form Obi-Wan whispered,

 

                “Let’s let him think he is getting away with it shall we?” Ahsoka’s montrails moved in what Obi-Wan guessed was a communication for _so you aren’t an idiot then?_  

 

                “Master Kenobi, you know. Wait, does the Council know then?” He could see the simultaneous display of disapproval and defensiveness in her demeanour.

 

                “In a sense. I will tell you one thing; it is difficult to defend one’s actions without stating or implying that such actions are occurring at the same time, especially to Master Windu.” Ahsoka snickered,

 

                “I am trying to imagine that conversation, though you are the only person who could pull it off.” Obi-Wan took the compliment in stride.

 

                “Ahsoka, considering your master’s abrupt disappearance, would you consider training with me today?”  Technically, she could not say no but Obi-Wan could see that she considered it for a short moment. _Force, what did Anakin say about me?_ Obi-Wan thought.

 

                “It would be an honour, Master Kenobi.” She bowed her head. Obi-Wan chuckled,

 

                “The honour is all mine young one, believe me. The last person I trained was Anakin and that required... a lot of patience.”

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

“Then I said, ‘I’ve only got one night,’ in front of Ahsoka!” Anakin grumbled looking to the ceiling. Padme giggled into his shoulder in response. They were lying in bed in her room quiet contently between blue Nubian sheets. All was dark in her room except for the Coruscanti lights that glittered through her window. Padme would have changed the filtering setting on the window but she found the view quite enthralling. She enjoyed these moments with her husband, where they shared the lighter moments of their lives and let themselves regress to the humour of nine year olds.

 

There was so little to laugh about these days. The war was taking its toll on everyone. The Senate Debate Hall was becoming a warzone. A once civilised gathering of professionals was devolving into a group 2,000 frantic politicians. Factions were growing more poignant in the senate, decisions were coming in slower and slower. Death loomed over the galaxy, she did not to be a Jedi to feel it, it touched everywhere including the Senate itself. Assassination attempts were quickly becoming the norm around them. Palpatine, who she had trusted not so long ago, was becoming more and more of a dictator in all but name. Padme was worried. The Jedi had their own problems keeping the Separatists at bay, politics was not supposed to be their niche.

 

Padme looked to her husband who she saw less and less of as the war raged on. When he returned, he seemed to be more and more jaded with life. Anakin’s optimism seemed to fade out like a light sometimes and when he was truly frustrated, would speak with more extremist views. She could sympathise with Anakin’s plight to end the war considering he was in the front lines. But at what cost? At first she had suspected, Obi-Wan to be the cause of Anakin’s frustration with the Jedi, the war and everything. She was right to an extent. The Jedi Master was involved but not the cause itself. She now suspected Palpatine of this negative influence among the other things she did not feel right about the man. His behaviour with the Senate was proof of that. The situation on Coruscant was messy for Jedi and politicians alike. They were all trying to make the best of a very bad situation.

 

                “I think Obi-Wan purposefully elected you to get you away from me.” Anakin grumbled again.

 

                “Actually, I volunteered to go, and Bail and I elected Obi-Wan to be the Jedi who accompanies us.” Padme said patting her husband’s chest twice. Anakin turned to look at her,

 

                “Why not me?” Padme loved her husband, she really did. But no, just no.

 

                “Ani, this is going to be one of the most difficult diplomatic missions we have ever had. Bail and I wanted the very best with us; we need all the help we can get.” Padme made sure the conviction was present in her voice because this matter was definitely not for debate. Anakin looked at her teasingly,

 

                “Are you saying I’m not the best?” Padme adopted a bland look.

 

                “Not at politics. No.” Anakin huffed theatrically. A short while later, Anakin reached out to her  and his hand ghosted over the side of her face. If there was ever a physical indication for force sensitivity, Padme would have to say it was present in Anakin’s eyes. Whenever their eyes connected, Padme always felt as if he was drawing the breath right of her body and taking her soul with him too. Anakin’s eyes radiated an intensity that was other worldly to her. His iris appeared to be twirling galaxies that danced for her. His eyes made him so much more than she could ever describe.

 

                “Angel, please promise me something.  You can disagree with Obi-Wan on anything you like but please, if he ever says anything like he has a bad feeling about something please take him seriously; No matter how ridiculous.” Those two galaxies now shone brightly with stars in them in his plea.

 

                “Okay Ani, but why?” Anakin supported himself on his elbow and brought out his hand to count his points.

 

                “Firstly, my master is quite talented in attracting trouble. Secondly, he is quite gifted in the ‘past, present, future business’ and it manifests in these useless ‘bad feelings.’ No other information except a feeling that is never wrong. Thirdly, it would put your husband’s mind at ease.” Padme found that funny and endearing.

 

                “Okay, I will. But tell me, do you ever listen to these bad feelings?”

 

                “Not when I was younger but after a while it seemed I would automatically begin preparing for the worst when he said it and that has saved us a lot of times.” Anakin sighed, “Enough of this, it is time you slept. You will be up early tomorrow.” Padme laughed and moved closer to her husband. They lay together, waiting for the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i said the last time i posted this specific chapter. I am male so I do hope I am portraying the female characters doing the female characters justice. Also heads up, i am not a fan of the whole idea of everything should be grey and the whole 'light and dark were both evil extremists' idea. Morally grey characters are interesting but let us not pretend being morally grey is good. A 'light' character can make mistakes or have selfish moments that doesnt mean they are morally compromised or whatever just like a 'dark' character can have redeeming qualities that doesnt make them any less evil. Characters anywhere on the moral/force spectrum can be interesting and entertaining if presented right.


	7. Preview of the Mandalorian Crisis

 

Padme sat with Bail and Obi-Wan in the lounge of her rooms around a small circular table. To her right, Bail sat with an expression of extreme longsuffering, leaning back into the chair with his eyes closed facing the ceiling. On her left, was the ever proper Obi-Wan, the picture of composure that she did not feel, with his palms on the table. He looked at her then and gave a wan smile that told her, yes, he was not pleased with the current situation either. Obi-Wan spoke first,

 

                “Well, I have received warmer welcomes from the Sith.” Bail chuckled mirthlessly and responded,

 

                “Believe it or not, that wasn’t the coldest greeting I’ve ever received.” Padme could not help but be the tiniest bit annoyed. She wasn’t in the mood for jokes; they needed to come up with a plan quickly. She had no intention of seeing these talks fail. A lot was riding on this. _Force, Bail should know this!_ Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow,

 

                “Oh, and whose countenance could ever remain frigid in your presence your majesty?” Padme closed her eyes and prayed for patience. A calming breeze settled on her shoulders; the effect of which she knew could only be caused by a Jedi. Anakin had used it on her once or twice when her rants about politics began to devolve into murderous mumblings and threats of terrorism. Padme loved her job and did not tolerate anyone doing wrong by it. _Anyone_. When Anakin calmed her down it felt like a sea of emptiness swept away all her thoughts and she was left wondering why she had been angry in the first place. The first time Anakin did it and she realised what had happened, she threw him out and did not speak to him for a week. She had then sat him down and explained to him how it felt to have someone literally wipe her mind clean like that. Anakin had understood and sheepishly explained that emotional dealings with the force where never his forte.

 

With Obi-Wan, it was much different. She felt only her frustration ebbing away and her mind still focused. Then, as if her soul was drinking water after a trek through a desert, she felt herself being reinvigorated. More so, when she desired it be pushed it away, the feeling faded. She saw Bail look down and at Obi-Wan, his eyes more focused than they were a moment ago. Indeed, Padme felt her shoulders relax where they had been tense.

 

                “There was no need to do that friend.” Bail said. Obi-Wan smiled,

 

                “I’m sorry for not asking,” he said looking at them, “but I gather we are going to need all of our mental fortitude to come out on top of this.”

 

                “I trust you, Obi-Wan. There is no need to ask to help a friend.” Bail murmured gratefully. Obi-Wan did his weird thing of smiling and turning his head away from the compliment. Padme had seen it a few times when Obi-Wan was comfortable enough around her to drop formality. The last time had been when he had come to apologise to Anakin and had revealed he knew of their relationship. When thanking him sincerely for not outing them, he had looked away to the window for a very short while then replied,

 

                “Of course, milady.”  Padme found it strange that a man who commanded so much respect from warriors, politicians and the public could not rise above mere praise. She found it endearing that he did not expect such praise at all. Despite their careers pulling in different directions for most of their time, when they did meet without any crisis in their way, she found herself enjoying the calm nature of a man with wicked wit and a political sense that failed to blossom in her husband much to both their amusement.

 

                “What do you think we must do, Master Jedi?” Padme said to their table.

 

                “Please Padme, we are among friends. Call him by his name, it is the only way to ensure he moves away from his dreaded formality.” Padme could see the impish smile of Bail’s bachelor days that won many a hearts. She had not known that Bail and Obi-Wan were so close as to forego formality so quickly.  She had no qualms with it; rather she knew that Obi-Wan often refused to call people by anything other than their titles.

 

                “Your majesty, if you wanted me to call you by name all you had to do was order it.” Obi-Wan drawled out.

 

                “I’ll remember that Master Jedi, High General.” Obi-Wan’s smile was brief, small but no less intense. Padme noticed that wide smiles weren’t this particular Jedi’s thing.

 

                “To answer your question Padme, I believe that we must not hold back in our dealings with these people. The importance of these talks is paramount.  We cannot afford to circumvent any issues with them. They are prepared for us and from the looks of it, they will not hold back. We will repay them in kind. That being said, our position of disadvantage means we still need to be… persuasive. In the end, these talks while important are still a platform. The most convincing can be done on a one-on-one basis I believe in breaks between council sessions.” As Obi-Wan finished, his palms once again rested against the table and he looked towards them expectantly.

 

                “I agree with you Obi-Wan, so shall we debrief each other on potential allies we have found with our research.” Padme said. Bail leaned forward and nodded his assent as did Obi-Wan. Their meeting began as they shared their information. Bail and Padme had the most to share as they had been planning this for quite a while. Obi-Wan added a few notes here and there until the end where he brought up a list of his own separate representatives,

 

                “I brought these in last because unlike the others, their potential doesn’t lie in their support for the Republic but for the hatred of the Seperatists. I have information detailing forced occupation of Seperatist forces that these planets have been hiding.”

 

                “How did you get information about these planets, Obi-Wan? No Jedi are allowed on several of those.” Bail brought up. It was true, the information was solid but if it turned out the Jedi had been traipsing on planets they were not allowed to, then all it would do would be foster more distrust. Obi-Wan smirked in response,

 

                “I have friends with more… infamous reputations. It is funny what they see when they are out and about in space which they are not restricted. Besides, who says I should be the one to bring this information forward.” Bail gave an appraising nod. Padme too was impressed. She had forgotten that Obi-Wan had truly earned the nickname “The Negotiator.”

 

                “Master Jedi,” Padme drawled out, “I daresay, you would have made a fine politician in another life.” Obi-Wan gave her a mock look of affront while Bail smothered a snicker.

 

                “Why Senator, it is not just politicians who have the capacity for evil after all,” Obi-Wan spoke with innocence plastered on his face. Padme lifted an eyebrow. _How rude._

“What is the plan for tonight’s ball?” Obi-Wan asked. It was Padme’s turn to smirk. She saw Bail smile with a guilty look on his face. Obi-Wan looked at them both and his face went to disbelieving very quickly.

 

                “Bail, no. Please tell me you didn’t.” His face adopted a neutral look of betrayal and utter disappointment. Padme smiled wide.

 

                “The people see the Jedi as something strange, other worldly and to be feared. We need to remove as much of that as possible, Obi-Wan. All you need to do is socialise… and dress… differently.” Bail spoke as his voice dropped off towards the end along with his confidence. Obi-Wan gave them a wan look.

 

                “As you wish, Senators. Jedi are here to serve after all.” The red haired man put upon a massive sigh and crossed his arms.

               

                “We cannot have you walking around in armour or in monk robes, Obi-Wan.”  The man did not reply.

 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

It had been a long time since he had last seen her, fourteen years to be exact. They had both changed from the gangly teenagers they had been. Satine was now, regrettably, taller than him though not by much. She had grown into a very beautiful woman, Obi-Wan surmised from his corner of the ball room. Her face was thinner but maintained its elegance. Her eyes were sharp yet they still carried that same gentleness that made Obi-Wan’s heart flutter. Satine walked with a sense of authority that could only be gained after a long time in a position of leadership. After all this time she still had this effect on him. Obi-Wan looked down at his feet, wistful of the times they had shared.

 

He looked back up in time to see Satine approach him. Her face betrayed nothing except curiosity but happy surprise was present in the force. A tiny smile broke out on his face before he could rein it in,

 

                “Lady Duchess, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Obi-Wan bowed low. He felt the tiniest bit foolish.  “Lady Duchess” had been his pet name for her during the Mandalorian Crisis. He had used the title as a way to pass sentiment when they were in a formal setting. His Master had caught on quickly enough to what it meant to them and Obi-Wan had received a stern lecture on the dangers of attachment especially at a time like this. It then did not help matters when the next time he had seen her after the lecture he had referred to her in the same way by accident; in front of Qui-Gon no less. All in all, the use of such an endearment now was a huge assumption on his part. One he did not mind making but one that could potentially make his goal harder should it back fire.

 

                “Much the same Jedi,” Satine answered evenly. Once again there was little that lingered from her in the force but Obi-Wan relaxed still. The address “Jedi” could mean anything when said by most people but it had been Satine’s pet name for him as well. Using it, instead of the honorary “Master Jedi” was deemed by most as an attempted slight. Those around them certainly thought so. A few heads bowed low to whisper amongst themselves. Not that he or Satine cared much what others thought. Between them, it was much less and so much more.

 

                “Master Kenobi, would you care for a dance?” Spectators reacted to that subtly. To them, such a request of a Jedi was a challenge. They did not realise that Obi-Wan and Satine were merely trying to have a talk privately. Obi-Wan held out his hand,

 

                “I would be happy to oblige you, milady.”  Warm and polite; very safe talk when in public and Obi-Wan sensed a trickle of approval from Satine. They waltzed together slowly away from the group into the centre of the room. Only then, did a small smile appear on Satine’s face.

 

                “I must say Obi-Wan, I never imagined us meeting again on opposing sides like this.” Obi-Wan allowed a brief smile of his own. Her eyes still bore into him, searching him. Satine was barely force-sensitive. From what he remembered, her midichlorian count was above the average of most sentient life forms: enough for her to be counted as force sensitive but nowhere close to being the level of Jedi or other force-user groups. Be that as it may, her powerful will augmented her presence in the force and he could feel her presence trying to search him in the force. It would be fruitless as his walls were entirely secure from her probing and he knew the force would tell her nothing bad as he had no nefarious purposes regarding anything really.

 

                “I never imagined us meeting like this either. But you are wrong Satine, I doubt we will ever be on opposing sides. Our dedication to our cause defines us, and in the end, our causes no matter how we phrase them differently are still the same.”

 

                “Well said Jedi. That may be true, but the method by which we serve our cause is just as important in the end.” Satine looked reflective, her eyes staring past him. He understood her, he really did. They were all trying to serve the cause in the best way they knew how. They were all searching for an answer.

 

                “Indeed, in what way is it important though? That question makes all the difference.” Satine smiled again. Obi-Wan had forgotten how beautiful that smile was. Once again he found himself responding in kind without thinking about it. The song had just come to an end and they were standing in the centre of the room again.

               

                “It is nice to see you again, Obi-Wan.” Satine began to move away from him. In a much louder voice she said, “I look forward to your input in the Council, Master Jedi.” Obi-Wan bowed low again,

 

                “Of course, Lady Duchess.” He did not watch her walk away no matter how much he wanted to. Heading his own way, he wondered where his companions had disappeared off too. Bail was the first to find him. Bail approached with his usual aplomb.

 

                “Master Kenobi, I did not know you knew the Duchess that well”

 

Oh, the two knew each other very well. They had almost given up everything to be together and they would have if they had been selfish enough.            

 

“We are old friends.” Obi-Wan sighed.


	8. Meanwhile in other parts of the galaxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in other parts of the galaxy....lol.

 

Anakin absorbed himself in the battle, carving through the droid battalion with relish. The world was lost around him. Explosions, gunfire, shouts and orders muted out into the turbulence in the force within himself and around him. He moved with purpose and a single goal in mind; win. The Republic Army advanced and he felt the success egg him on. Power surged underneath his skin, he could win this. _I will win this._ The Living Force surged within him like a tidal wave; with a casual gesture the droids were pushed back by a pulse so strong the air shimmered as it moved. He swung his lightsaber about himself in strong arcs slapping the laser bolts away. _More, I want more. They will not stand before me!_ Anakin felt himself freeze. The world faded back into his vision, the haze of force, power and hunger was gone and he felt goosebumps rise on his skin.

                “Rex, how are we doing?” Anakin spoke into his comm unit. There was a faint buzzing before Rex voice garbled out,

                “We have taken the enemy’s base sir. General Grievous retreated as soon as you got through the centre of the city.”

                “And Ahsoka?” According to their bond, she was fine. Like him though, she had a tendency of going outside mission parameters and making some situations more complicated. Anakin had to give her credit though, a lot of the time she made the right call. The only problem was in a war, a wrong decision could mean death or serious injury. Risk taking was not a game in situation like this.

                “She is right with us.” Anakin saw a clone with an orange bucket approach him. It took him longer than usual to realise it was Cody. The 212th had been assigned to him since his Master had gone on the political mission with Padme. Working with the 212th had been great so far in Anakin’s opinion. He had worried that the battalion would be too rigid after working with his old Master. On the contrary, the team was very… adaptable. Once the team had a goal in mind, nothing short of a nuke would stop them. Some of his men in the 501st were a bit jealous of the way Cody and his men just walked in and left a pile droid parts with almost minimal effort.

                “Alright Captain, Cody and I will meet you there. In the meantime try and any information the Separatists may have left behind. Skywalker out.” Cody stood a few paces before him, radiating some concern.

                “General, are you alright?” Anakin decided to feign nonchalance for the time being.

                “Of course Commander, is anything the matter?” Anakin internally cringed. _Nothing ever came out right!_ Cody remained resolute before him, staring at Anakin through the visor. It was a pity, Anakin could not see his expression.

                “It seemed as though… you were becoming lost sir.” Anakin continued his charade,

                “Lost? I know where we are going,” Anakin begun to head towards the former Separatist base. He was trying very hard to shut down this conversation, maybe if he looked away from Cody’s visor he would feel less on the spot. _Force, he was a General!_

                “I meant lost in the force sir.” Anakin halted.

That specific phrase only meant something to Force-users or those who knew a lot about the force.

                “What do you know of it?” he sighed out.

                “Only what General Kenobi told me, sir.” Cody’s arms had moved behind his back as the two headed towards the rest of the 212th. His voice had also taken a more sympathetic tone to it. Cody’s voice was still professional but it held that undeniable tinge of worry that belied the concern he radiated in the force. It was so like his own Master that Anakin found himself blinking owlishly at the similarity. “He told me of the symptoms just in case he ever got lost, sir.”

Anakin felt a twinge of jealousy coupled with long buried feelings of inadequacy spike in him that he knew were unnecessary. Growing as the “Chosen One” padawan of the famed “Sith-Killer” had presented its challenges. He remembered many of his classmates explaining to him the glories of his Master; his perfect calm, prodigious saber skills, negotiating abilities, gall and as they got older his boyish charm and looks. One of the youngest human masters ever, Anakin always felt shadowed by Obi-Wan’s almost effortless fame. What irked him the most, was knowing that many of Obi-Wan’s public successes held a deep pain for the man; pain that he held with grace. Pain that Anakin only saw in flashes of moments when Obi-Wan was too distracted to bury it. Anakin carried his own pain, but he could never shoulder it aside as Obi-Wan did. Anakin’s pain twisted him but Obi-Wan’s pain echoed out from the depths of oblivion almost like a sound in a vacuum. In many ways that terrified him more, the feeling that Obi-Wan buried within himself. Everyone knew that Obi-Wan’s method of dealing with hard emotions was not the healthiest, even Obi-Wan admitted it himself sometimes.

                “Let me guess, he has never gotten anywhere close to lost?” Anakin grumbled.

                “He has, after Jabiim.” Cody sighed out. There was silence as both men remembered almost losing a friend in that mess. They also remembered, finding him and hoping that he would return to them normal and the scars on his body and in his mind would fade. It had been a painful time for all involved and Anakin could never forget the panicked look on his Master’s face when he discovered he could not feel the force or the delirium fevered mutterings denying his own escape. The shadows in Obi-Wan’s had taken ages to fade even after his release from the med bay.

The silence began to get awkward as they reached the rest of the 212th and Anakin strove to break the weird vibe between.

                “I am alright, Commander. Have you spoken to my Master recently?” Anakin asked. All the 212th radiated curiosity and wait… was that _mischief._ _It was a simple question!_ Anakin wondered looking around them.

                “Uh, no General,” Cody said slowly looking at Anakin with a slight tilt of his visor.

                “Do you ever talk outside of missions?”

                “Uh, no General, General Kenobi is usually very busy?” Cody phrased the statement like a question. The 212th had given up all pretense of not listening. Anakin was not sure what the clones were thinking but he had his own agenda.

                “Well Commander, we will get updates from General Kenobi’s mission today,” Anakin could barely contain his smirk, “you will be updated by Obi-Wan and I will speak with the Senator Amidala. Of course, the conversations are confidential therefore we will have to speak to them privately.” _Yes, that sounds legitimate._

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

_It is impossible to hide true Darkness from anyone, my apprentice. If a Jedi looks at you truly, they will see it no matter how hard you try to hide. The power of the Dark Side calls to everyone even them, but only those who are wise enough can tell what it is. Fortunately for us, the Jedi and those of the Light are fools. Isn’t that right, Sidious?_

Sidious remembered his master’s teachings as he waited for his next appointment. The man had been right to an alarmingly high degree Sidious had noted long after his Masters demise. Sidious had mastered the art of misdirection when it came to hiding his intentions in the force. Plagueis, for all his so-called wisdom had not seen the betrayal coming. While the essence of darkness could be hidden behind heavy shielding, its effect on the force around him could not. Their plan for galaxy wide domination was slow and meticulous so things were bound to go wrong.

 The prime example was the fool of a Jedi, Sifo-Dyas. The man was very gifted in foresight and had been able to see the fruition of the Sith’s plans. In a very dumb response, the Jedi had gone behind everyone’s backs and begun the production of a clone army. Not only had that risked premature discovery of the Sith, but once dealt with, it had setback Sidious’ plan a decade. Regardless, Sidious had found an advantage in having a clone army. Since then, Sidious had learnt how to spread his darkness in the fabric of the force and essentially cloud it from observers. This required a draw from the power of multiple dark objects to maintain; a setback of another five years.

Now, he was back on track with a prospective apprentice about to walk through the door. Tyrannus had too many of his own ambitions and the resources with which he could present a challenge to defeat should he be allowed to grow in the dark side. Besides, Tyrannus had so clearly broken the rule of two by taking Ventress, Savage and the hidden dark force users Sidious could sense hidden somewhere in the galaxy. The man wanted to build his own Dark Jedi army! It was laughable! Did he really think he was the first man to try serve the Light while dwelling in the Dark?

The door opened and a young man in dark robes strolled in. Sidious could feel the man’s shields weaken considerably as he sat down in front of him. The trust this boy gave him would have left him feeling honoured or humbled if Sidious had been the type of man to care about such things. As it was, the action only served to make Sidious’ job all the more easier.

                “Good afternoon, Chancellor.”

                “Hello Anakin, it is good to see you back and with a success for the Republic no less!” So, they began to talk. Sidious stoked the boy’s emotions and as they poured out of the Jedi, he latched his darkness onto them and fed it into the boy. Any darkness the boy would feel he would assume it was his own and when he found it not derailing him, the boy would further assume he could control it. The plan was flawless; the boy’s ego would be his damnation. The pair continued to talk.

                “Anakin you are a great Jedi, dare I say the greatest. Someone has to be willing to do what needs to be done to save the Republic. You were able to handle the situation. The Council don’t approve because they know they cannot do what you can do. Your actions saved that planet at the cost of a few lives. On the grand scale don’t you think it was worth it to save a whole planet?”  The boy nodded with him and Sidious squeezed in some more darkness into the boy.

                “Onto more pleasant matters, how is your wife?” The boy’s face got more worried. Sidious latched onto that as well.

                “There were reports that Darth Maul and his apprentice have been trying to take Mandalore. The Jedi Council believe the mission to be too important to pull them out. They do not want to send any troops because they do not wish to agitate relations with the Neutral Systems. I am worried, Chancellor. I cannot allow the Jedi to take such a risk, not with my wife.” Sidious let a sympathetic smile appear on his face and let sympathy radiate off him with the power of the savage glee he was feeling. This opportunity could not be passed on.

                “Oh my, I did not think the situation that volatile. Don’t worry Anakin; I will secure a way for you and a few clones to go to Mandalore as soon as possible. It is the least I can do for a friend.” Thankfulness and more trust could be seen on the boy’s face. Sidious felt the darkness within him roar in anticipation. Destroying the boy would sweet! Sidious could not add any more darkness at the risk of the boy discovering the foreign build-up of darkness.

                “Thank you Chancellor Palpatine, that means a lot to me.” The boy stood to leave.

Once the boy had left the building and his blinding force presence was now a glaring speck in the force, Sidious entered the room he kept for all his Separatist dealings. A blue image of Darth Tyrannus appeared,

                “Tyrannus, our attack on the inner core must begin soon.” Tyrannus was surprised for only a second.

                “What has changed my lord?” he inquired.

                “Nothing that concerns you my apprentice, just know that an opportunity has risen that we cannot ignore.” Sidious laughed. His relationship with Tyrannus would be odd to anyone who could have known about it. Both men knew they were using each other as a means to an end. Once their usefulness expired so would the person. Such candid terms were a comfort to him, Tyrannus had yet to grow in the dark side to become a threat to him. In fact, Sidious doubted that the Count alone would ever be a threat, but if he managed to construct his own Dark Order? No, it would never get to that. “I do hope your own ‘activities’ aren’t being disrupted by this new plan,” he hissed.

                “Of course not Master, your plans will be executed as your wish.” Tyrannus, not one to be shaken, spoke with no emotion. His Jedi training was valuable at times like these, Sidious thought. The former Jedi could control his passions in a way no Sith trained force user could ever achieve. With the distance of systems between them, Tyrannus could use such mannerisms to rile Sidious up with no consequence. Sidious switched off the comms and let himself slip into the haze of the Darkness. It rumbled around him, power coursing through him like an avalanche. A dizzying rush filled his head with desire, hatred and violence. He grabbed and tamed the malevolent energy, guiding it into himself. Even though is eyes were closed, he knew that they had turned into an unnatural golden hue. This was the most access he could have with the Dark Side while on Coruscant; enough to keep his sanity but never enough to satiate his appetite.

Casting his focus on the threads of the future, he frowned. Sidious had never been gifted in foresight but it had never been this bad. A thick miasma of threads intersected with each other everywhere. What was one thread seemed to be three. None the less, the rise of darkness that he had so carefully concealed was still there, his plan was still a large possibility.  He looked to the droid in the corner,

                “Prepare a ship for Mandalore; there are too many players in the field.”

Sidious grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, I enjoyed writing out Sidious' pov. I really want to explore the motivations of many of the characters and their ties to the force blah blah blah. I also believe that this will be the easiest way to introduce the multiple facets that actually exist in Star Wars. Sometimes i marvel at my own genius lol. That being said, this chapter was the not the best form it could have been. whatever.  
> Keep the comments coming, they make my day!


	9. Battle of Mandalore

 

The week had not been good to them. After the first Death Watch attack, the Inner Council of Neutral Systems had met and invited Obi-Wan, Padme and Bail to join them. Obi-Wan had been encouraged to hear that the Council still wanted to go on with their conference especially after the attack. Padme and Bail stressed their efforts on making sure the Republic would not interfere as that would escalate tensions in Mandalore. Death Watch had prompted a resurgence of the Mandalorian rebellion and Satine was facing yet another civil war. It was sitting at the table after their meeting that Obi-Wan felt the phantom niggling in his senses, an awareness of danger reaching out across time and space. Obi-Wan sighed quietly,

                _“I have bad feeling about this.” Padme and Satine froze in their seats looking at him with frustration._

_“Master Jedi, it would be appreciated if you kept that opinion to yourself.” Satine spoke in a carefully measured tone. She was the first person with whom he had shared his ‘habit’ for odd bad feelings and, unlike his Master, she had not disregarded him especially after he was proved right- multiple times. He hoped this time he was wrong. He wasn’t._

Two days afterwards, when everyone was beginning to settle down and he thought he was wrong, it was announced that the Chancellor had ordered a troop be sent to Mandalore. It did not make sense until Padme relayed that the Chancellor had done Anakin a favor to come rescue her. Obi-Wan could feel Padme’s frustration and anger flow out of her regardless of the calm mein with which she had told him. The niggling feeling only intensified, it was hard to be constantly put on edge by a feeling which you could not place. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed out letting his concerns fade out into the force.

The threat of Republic troops spurred Death Watch into making a grand assault. Mandalore was not prepared for an attack of that scale. Traitors were revealed in the Mandalorian government and a few traitors in the Council of Neutral Systems as well. In an evening, Mandalore had fallen, Satine had been captured and the planet blamed the Republic. Maul, in a move inspired by the dark side, betrayed the leaders of Death Watch naming himself the new ruler of Mandalore. Most of the other members of the Council of Neutral Systems had fled, leaving Mandalore with virtually no leaders.

It took all the negotiating ability and political finesse of the Republic team to unite the Mandalorians together to form some sort of Resistance. Padme had orchestrated a shelter for all the civillians outside of the City, Bail had begun pooling in resources for aid from his own contacts and Obi-Wan had begun reluctantly building an army. Bo-Katan Kryze, Satine’s sister, had been their biggest supporter along with the remaining Senators of the Independent Systems and they slowly managed to win over the trust of the Mandalorian Guard which supported Satine. Maul’s coup severely weakened Death Watch and Obi-Wan urged the group to make their move then. Bo-Katan had taken him aside before their assault and asked,

                _“Do you think, she is still alive?” referring to Satine. Obi-Wan looked at her with reassurance in his eyes,_

_“Yes she is. I am sure of it.” Bo paused for a minute as if straining against her doubt and desire to be foolishly hopeful._ _Then she spoke in a quiet voice,_

_“How can you be so sure?” Obi-Wan looked at her. She was nothing like Satine physically; Bo’s hair spoke of the fiery passion with which she lived. Where Satine was measured, Bo was unrestrained like a strong gust of wind blowing where it wished. They both had the same eyes though; perceptive and sharp._

_“I would have felt it.” he replied. Bo looked at him for a while and Obi-Wan could feel the wheels turning in her head. A tiny smile appeared on his face, he knew she would arrive at the right conclusion. Obi-Wan would not lie to her._

_“It’s you,” she breathed out in small wonder, “you are the one she loved all this time.” Obi-Wan turned sharply back at her. Obi-Wan knew that Bo-Katan would have figured out that they had been together for a while. But he had never dared dream that Satine still cared that deeply for him. He opened his mouth to speak but Bo interrupted him,_

_“Do you love her?” The question hung in the air for a while. He would not lie to her._

_“I always have.”_

Maul had the numbers but Obi-Wan was a skilled general who was used to facing odds that were not in his favour. Also, Obi-Wan had the righteous anger of the Mandalorian guard who wanted their home back. With a bit of planning, they were able to begin fighting their way to the palace with few losses. The remaining Death Watch members were not all that eager to fight after Maul had decapitated their leader. Many turned tail and ran much to Obi-Wan’s relief and the disgust of the Mandalorian Guard. Things began to get pear shaped when they entered the palace itself. Of course, Maul had to be keeping Satine in the highest room in the building. The Mandalorian Guard tasting victory and revenge lost all semblance of organisation in favor of throttling as many traitors as they could find. Obi-Wan left them in the care of Bo and went to confront the Sith.

Obi-Wan entered the consul room to find Satine held by Savage Opress beside Maul who sat on the throne; Satine’s throne. Obi-Wan could feel the fear and exhaustion radiating off Satine. She looked worn and frayed by whatever had been transpiring here under Maul. From what he could see, she did not seem to be suffering any physical injuries which brought him innumerable relief. The darkness in the room made him feel cold even in the Mandalorian armour.

                “What a pleasure to see you again Kenobi,” Maul hissed out. His eyes pulsed an even brighter yellow for a moment, the air being saturated by his bloodlust. Satine tried to move further away only to be dragged back by Savage’s vice like grip. She cried out but Obi-Wan made sure to make no move to help her. Maul looked at her then gave Obi-Wan a feral grin. “I wanted to kill her immediately but first I decided to rummage… through her mind.” Maul spoke in a wondering tone turning his gaze up to the ceiling. Obi-Wan felt his fear spike but he packed it away quickly. Maul’s eyes darted back to him once again as they turned a furious gold permanently as he stood. The bloodlust intensified to an almost dizzying degree.

                “Who knew that a Jedi such as yourself could feel love. To have it reciprocated and still give it up; denying your passion all for the sake of some stupid duty!” Maul cackled. His presence swam around the room stifling. His hatred and twisted force battered Obi-Wan from every side, Obi-Wan clenched his fists and held firm. Maul was strongest when he faced Kenobi; this Obi-Wan knew without a doubt. The hatred Maul felt for him had become an intergral part of Maul’s soul. It was the only thing that had kept Maul alive after the Naboo Crisis. Obi-Wan could see Satine look at him from across the room, _Obi-Wan save them._

                “How sweet,” Maul murmured hand on his chin. “I let you come here to watch me kill her slowly. This planet is mine! Breaking your heart however is sweeter than anything else I could accomplish.” Maul’s anticipation was sickening. Obi-Wan could feel his anger and fear bubble up into his chest like he was swallowing blaster shots while liquid nitrogen had been pumped into his blood. The force within churned like it hadn’t since Qui-Gon’s death. He was older now; he would not be baited like this! Obi-Wan raised his shields and reinforced them with whatever energy he felt he could spare. The emotions were weighted down and cast far beneath his conscious mind into the murky unknown. _Force, what should I do? Please, I cannot do this. Please not again._ Obi-Wan cast his pleas into the force.

                “Tell me Obi-Wan or you for that matter,” he said pointing at Satine with a crude bony finger. “What has the Light or your duty to peace done for you?” Maul mocked. He turned away and faced the balcony. Savage, ever faithful, followed his Master with his eyes which were still a very pale green. Maul turned back to them. “What have you gained Kenobi?” This time the question wasn’t rhetorical.

                “My allegiance to the Light has never been about what I can gain.” The force gathered at his throat, his hands tried to grab at the air as his legs began to dangle in the air. No air rushed into his lungs and his vision began to swim with tears.

                “Then watch as I take everything away.” Obi-Wan heard a lightsaber come to life and he called on the force to break the dark hold on him in blind panic. His lack of a centre meant that his action was slow to pass but when it did, Obi-Wan fell to the floor with the thud of another body. _Please, no. I can’t._ When his vision cleared he saw Satine lying on the floor, still alive but in pain. With a quick push, Savage and Maul were thrown into the walls on the opposite ends of the room. Obi-Wan stood, lightsaber in hand ignited, his vision going red at the edges.

It was that rage that saved him in a way, Obi-Wan would think later on. Flooded with rage, Obi-Wan did what he always did when faced with a problem he could not handle. He opened himself up to the force. This time it was different. With his rage, Obi-Wan felt the Darkness rush towards him like a predator heading for its prey. For a moment he considered it; letting the darkness carry him abandoning it all, but in an instant he remembered why he was here, why they were all here and why he would always find himself here. The darkness stopped its approach and enveloped by the Light of a never ending flame. The Force spiralled around Obi-Wan almost dizzying in its magnitude. Obi-Wan threw everything he had into his connection to the force and ground himself in it.

The Jedi were warned multiple times about delving into the depths of the force without preparation. It was much like standing under a giant waterfall and hoping to not be swept away. Lost in the force they called it. In the onslaught of the all-encompassing force, Obi-Wan let the Light fill him into his very being, his senses frayed but he held firm. _I will stand!_ Maul and Savage stood up wearily. _I have to, this is my life. My work, serving with all I have; even if it is not enough. I will stand._ With their lightsabers on, the Sith advanced. Without a gesture but the will to have no darkness near him the Sith were thrown back violently again. This time Savage flew straight threw the window off the balcony out onto the world   several stories below.

                “Brother!” In that one moment, Maul looked caring. His eyes faded into their natural orange hue. His force presence lost its darkened edge and smoothed into an inky cloud. In that moment, Obi-Wan saw the tiniest glimpse of what Maul would have been without the darkness inside; just the tiniest glimpse. If Obi-Wan had the time to sympathise he would have, though at the moment his heart could barely take anymore. He allowed the light settle back into him and he settled on his next course.

                “I stand for peace, justice and order. I would fight for it if need be. I serve that which is greater than me, greater than all of us! Peace, I am prepared to die for. I can lose everything but I will never stand alone. Not truly.” He spared a glance at Satine on the floor still, her skin paler than it ever had been covered in sweat. Her soft breathing sounded irregular but she managed to look at him still. _That’s my Obi-Wan._

“Fool!” Any glimmer of Light in Maul vanished in a swirl of dark rage and heartbreak. Darkness bulged out of him like a dam bursting. Red and dark blades ignited simultaneously again and the Zabrak charged. Obi-Wan met him head-on in a fantastic clash of blades and wills. Juyo, Maul’s preferred sword style, was always described as predatory and in the hands of Maul it, was vicious. Maul was a torrent of attacks in every direction, his sabers and metal legs flying about seeking connection with living tissue. Obi-Wan in return was an unshakeable tower of defense, beating back Maul’s advances and dodging with a deftness that left Maul backing away when Obi-Wan launched a counter attack.

In the end, Maul was outdone by Obi-Wan’s switch of dominant hands. The blue lightsaber struck through his mid-back out his chest in reverse of the wound Maul landed on Qui-Gon. Zabraks were unfortunately tenacious creatures, Maul turned back to face Obi-Wan, his body heaving with effort.

                “Come then Kenobi, get your revenge.”  

                “This isn’t about revenge, Maul.” Maul charged again, his movements were sluggish. Obi-Wan deflected the two sabers and cut of Maul’s prosthetic legs. Maul collapsed, his lightsabers rolling onto the floor. Obi-Wan pulled them into his hand and walked to Satine. Maul’s life force drained away, his dark presence dissipating like a passing fog in the room. His last words,

                “Savage,” gasped out in a desperate plea. His flaming eyes faded back to orange as his body stilled. Obi-Wan held Satine as her life force dimmed even further. Her organs had begun shutting down after doing everything they could to keep her alive. Maul had made sure to strike where death would be inevitable but slow.

                “Jedi,” a soft whisper from the lips he loved. Obi-Wan caressed her face softly with all the tenderness he could manage.

                “Save your strength my dear, let us make good of the time we have left.” Obi-Wan allowed his presence to slip into her mind. He could feel the haze in her mind as her senses clouded over, her sheer stubbornness kept her conscious. _Let us speak here._

_Still so gentle my Jedi._ A teasing lilt chimed in his mind. Her voice was stronger in his mind but not by much. He sent the force out to numb her from the pain. His own voice was as always wry.

_I have had practice._ Obi-Wan thought of Siri Tachi and Qui-Gon in his arms, Reefts missing pulse on Geonosis. All the death and loss.

_Do not be sad, I am not that important,_ still teasing. Obi-Wan chuckled out loud; it came out pained to his own ears, ringing brokenness.

_It seems sadness is… my destiny. And you are that important._ There was a pause in the makeshift bond.

_I would like to hear your voice one last time my dear._ Satine communicated a memory of when they were on the run together hiding in a cave for the night. He had sung to her, an old song of hope that was appropriate at the time. It was the first time they had also had a mental connection. They were so unprepared for it that their feelings for each other were broadcasted all over the place. After that there was no denying what they felt for each other though they never spoke of it. Obi-Wan cleared his throat,

                “Never told you but I meant to, before I could begin

                Even then, I loved you even then.” 

Obi-Wan sang his heart out and when Satine’s vision faded, he sent memories of their time together. Hearing was the last sense to go and when it did, Obi-Wan stopped. Satine’s presence brightened for a moment, _Obi-Wan._ Her presence blinked out.

                “I love you even now, as I loved you even then,” He ended. Silence echoed in the room and in the force around him.  Obi-Wan bowed his head to meet hers.

 That was how Bo-Katan found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics sung by Obi-Wan are form the Wizard of Oz 2 (or something along those lines) the song is called Even Then. The story is still Cody/Obi, this event does happen to begin bringing them closer emotionally.


	10. Ashes of Mandalore

 

Anakin had prepared himself for arguing when he arrived on Mandalore. His previous conversation with Padme had guaranteed it when they ended their holo call with terse goodbyes. Padme had said that Republic involvement after the first attack by Deathwatch would escalate things on Mandalore.  Anakin argued that things had already escalated with the presence of Maul.

_“Anakin, I appreciate you coming to help but your actions this time are extremely reckless. The work you have jeopardised, the people you have put at risk…”_

_“I love you Padme.”_

_“Ani,” she sighed and closed her eyes. It was an action she had rarely ever done to him in a serious conversation. “We will talk about this when we meet okay?” Anakin had felt frustration mount within him._

When he commed Senator Organa to hear about the Deathwatch coup, dissolving of the Independent Council Conference and subsequent evacuation of Mandalore, Anakin had thought his point had been made. That was until he received updates from the news; representatives were blaming the Republic for not heeding its advice on not sending any military personnel.  A number of planetary systems had decided to side with the Separatists it seemed, just out of spite. Still, Anakin mentally refused to back down from his decision. It had been made, why dwell on it.

Arriving on Mandalore, Anakin was greeted to a sense of strife and loss in the Force. He had adjusted to the feelings because of the war, however on most battlefields he could differentiate the two sides pitted against each other. On Mandalore, all he sensed was chaos. He could barely make out any presences in the Force save for Padme. Everything was clouded in a miasma of loss, confusion, revenge and violence.

                “Master, what’s happening?” Ahsoka asked looking at him as they descended from the spacecraft. They had landed on the coordinates given to them by Organa. Rex and Cody had taken their men to secure the area already; he could hear the two barking orders behind him. Padme and Senator Organa approached the group before Anakin could tell Ahsoka he did not know. Anakin always hated admitting that he did not know something to Ahsoka because he hated that answer coming from his Master as a padawan. Ahsoka however, usually took it in stride.

                “Senators, pardon my abruptness, but what is the situation?”

                “Master Kenobi led a rebellion against Maul. They were largely successful, the Sith Lord and his apprentice were defeated. We also believe that they managed to retake the palace.” Organa spoke gravely. Both Senators radiated exhaustion and sadness, Padme had made little to no eye contact with him so far. Anakin was worried. The Senators took him through the camp as they continued their report. As they continued, Anakin watched as Padme’s eyes got sadder beneath her professional mask. Anakin could see many injured people, others with grief painted on their faces and children who looked lost.

                “We are trying to find the orphaned a place to stay but the bitterness and resentment between the two Mandalorian houses makes things so difficult,” Padme spoke softly. “We are foreigners trying to help those who never wanted us here in the first place and they see us as the harbingers of destruction.”  Anakin wanted to defend himself, the Republic but he could not find the words when his wife looked on at the scene before them dejectedly. Anakin could not bear to see such a look on her face. He could see Ahsoka crossing her arms around herself as if to ward off the negativity in the shelter. Ahsoka’s shields rose up higher than usual then she finally attempted to relax but she could not turn her eyes away from the chaos around her. Rex approached the group,

                “General, Cody has reported that General Kenobi has returned.” The group walked out to meet Kenobi and his fighters. Anakin had never seen Obi-Wan in armour of any kind before this; clad in red armour with his hair wild like the mane of an animal. Obi-Wan led his pack, head held high and his footsteps sure. Behind him the Mandalorian guards followed a few paces behind. Anywhere else, the procession would have appeared regal. At first glance it was a victory march, but Anakin knew better.

Anakin had picked up many nuances of Obi-Wan over the years. One had to when their master was an expert at stoicism and deflection. Sure the Jedi were required to maintain an air of calm and serenity but there was always an undercurrent of some emotion that Anakin could find if he looked. Despite calm and serenity, there were some things that were written into the very nature of one’s own force presence. Ahsoka had flairs of adventure sparking within her light that sometimes flared into an electric current. Yoda had the darting presence of mischief intertwined with decades of wisdom. Mace Windu had anger entombed in a colossal mountain of loyalty. Each Jedi was unique outside and within the force.

Obi-Wan, unlike the others, had an ‘intangibility’ to his presence; a sense that was hard to describe or even hold on to. Anakin could sense drive and determination in Obi-Wan as if it were a vast expanse of space. His emotions were like a slow approaching mist with wisps of the barest feeling tinged in them. Anakin knew there was trouble when Obi-Wan’s presence became like an overhanging cloud threatening to rain a storm. His presence felt thick and ominous though to other observers it would be considered heavy shielding.

 _Master, is Master Kenobi alright?_ Ahsoka’s thoughts flittered through his mind. Her worry was obvious with the honorifics in her question.

 _I don’t know._ Anakin replied. Anakin attempted to discern past the fog of Obi-Wan’s presence as discretely as he could. Normally, he would never get away with it as Obi-Wan was much to accustomed to the feel of Anakin’s force presence no matter how much he tried to hide it. Yet this time, there was no indication of recognition on Obi-Wan’s part. All Anakin met was a hint of turbulence in the fog before he reached shields he knew he could not get past without dramatic pushing and shoving. This all added to Anakin’s worry and he greeted his Master and the Mandalorians with a slight frown on his face.

                “Master, we just arrived with reinforcements though it seems you took care of Death Watch without us.” Anakin attempted a small smile that went thoroughly unappreciated by everyone, even Ahsoka. A couple of the Mandalorian guards scoffed behind Obi-Wan only to receive a harsh stare from a redhead female that quietened them.

“I trust the Senators have brought you up to speed with the situation here Anakin. Maul is dead, Savage Oppress probably not. We have uprooted the Death Watch control from Mandalore; we may need to stay a while to be certain that they will not creep up again though I am hoping that everyone is done with killing each other.”  Obi-Wan‘s voice betrayed little, in fact it sounded normal. Anakin, then, could not place why his worry was mounting requiring him to release it into the force rather than squash it down.  Obi-Wan led groups- Anakin, the Senators and the Mandalorians- back into the tent as he spoke. When the refuges saw Obi-Wan, the was a gradual pause in all that they were doing that spread out from in front of Obi-Wan out to the tents furthest reaches. In the silence the Mandalorians rose one by one to face them with their eyes on his Master. Anakin stepped beside his Master though sensing no threat from them. The Mandalorians put their right arms across their chest, their palms against their hearts. Their left hand went against their left temple and they bowed their heads. A wave of sympathy and comfort rose from them and filled the room. Ahsoka gasped beside him.

Obi-Wan’s eyes turned glassy and he visibly gulped swallowing down the emotion that had strained his shields. Obi-Wan returned the gesture slowly and when his head rose, Anakin could see the beginnings of tears in Obi-Wans eyes. For all the times Obi-Wan had seen Anakin cry, Anakin had never seen his master shed more than a single tear. Anakin remembered the one time after Qui-Gon’s death when he had entered their living room in the middle of the night due to still having trouble sleeping in a proper bed. He had found his then beardless Master sitting on the floor head in his knees with his arms blocking his face motionless. Anakin had thought the man merely resting in some odd Jedi fashion until a passing vehicle had cast the light just right for him to catch the reflective surface of a wet puddle by the man’s legs in the dark room. Anakin had backtracked into his room and not come out till the next morning.

Obi-Wan looked back to Padme and Organa,

                “I trust I can leave the diplomacy and politics in your capable hands, Senators. I will join you shortly, I just need to,” Obi-Wan paused and looked as if he were searching for words. The tears were pushed back but his eyes still retained the moisture. Padme stepped forward and put a hand on Obi-Wan’s arm looking at him imploringly,

                “Of course Master Jedi, get some rest.” Obi-Wan bowed his head again. Anakin still could not understand the reason for all the emotion in the room but he could easily see that it was directed at his master. Worse still, his master looked to be barely holding it together. Obi-Wan turned to walk away, Anakin reached out to him,

                “Master.” Obi-Wan turned to look at him, mask back in place looking to break at the slightest touch.

                “Anakin, please help the Senators make sense of all this.” _And leave you like this! What happened to you?_

                “Obi-Wan I’m not…” _Anakin! I cannot. I can’t! Please!_ The desperate tinge to Obi-Wan’s thoughts made him pause. Obi-Wan’s eyes moved behind Anakin and Anakin glanced behind him to see Ahsoka’s expression of shock. She had probably felt the desperation that had burst out of Obi-Wan.

                “I will, Master Kenobi.” Anakin relented though inwardly seething. He saw Obi-Wan head for the ship and turned back to the problem at hand. First he had to find out what in the force had happened here on Mandalore? Padme, already steps ahead of him it seemed, pointed to the holo- projector by a shed near the tent. Anakin nodded taking Ahsoka and Rex with him to watch.

A blue image of a room in the palace appeared with Maul and Savage holding the Duchess hostage while Obi-Wan was on the other end of the room. A part of Anakin already knew the outcome considering the Duchess had not come back with Obi-Wan but he watched on with the very sad feeling that he was about to watch his master’s heart get torn apart by Maul. Again.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cody followed his General back to the ship, quickly closing the gap between them. Once he caught up, he took his time to assess the General. From what he could gather, there was little wrong with the General physically. Cody bit back an expletive; the worst wounds his general ever received were mental and emotional. Kenobi’s reaction to the Mandalorian sign for condolence had been bad for him. The speed with which Kenobi was walking towards the ship suggested he had lost someone very important. Cody may be a Mandalorian but he would go shoot his fellow men if they had hurt his general.

                “Commander, I would like to be alone right now if you don’t mind.” Kenobi did not look at him.

                “I will wait outside sir.” _While I think it’s best if we talk about it, though I understand if you don’t trust me enough. You need someone here sir, even if it is to just stand guard._ Kenobi frowned,

                “I’m sure you have better things to do, Commander” Cody understood that that was a semi-polite way of saying “go away” but until the man actually _ordered_ him to do that.

                “General, it’s okay.” _It’s okay to cry._ Obi-Wan stopped and looked at him,

                “It may be, but there is a world in chaos out there. I don’t have time to cry.”

                “Then let me help you.” Obi-Wan continued to stare at him and Cody got the urge to remove his helmet.  Obi-Wan’s stare was more intense up close, the orbs of indefinable colour seemingly peering into his soul. Cody looked away.

                “Cody,” the general sighed, “I appreciate the concern but,” he paused again, “this is something I must do alone.”

                “Yes sir, I will wait outside then.” _If you ever need me._ His general continued to look at him then sighed again.

                “Thank you, Cody.” Kenobi walked up the ramp into the ship. Cody turned to face the camp and began his watch.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Obi-Wan came back down the ramp.

                “General?”

                “Something is wrong,” almost as soon as Kenobi had said that an explosion sounded some distance away. Cody could faintly hear some shouting going on.

                “Shall we go investigate General?” Obi-Wan shrugged nonchalantly,

                “If we must Commander,” said Kenobi leading the way. Cody was relieved to hear his general acting normal even though he knew that he wasn’t. Kenobi turned back to face him and even thought his eyes still held a well of grief and his face held a burden, the smile was genuine.

                “Cody,” the Commander stopped walking and the general spoke softly,

                “Thank you.”


	11. A Broken State

 

When a random explosion had reached her ears, Ahsoka had been expecting a brutal attack from Death Watch. Instead, it was a pathetic attempt, by the few Death Watch members who had not been smart enough to run, to restore their militaristic rule. So pathetic that the combined effort of Clone Captain Liner’s men and the Mandalorian guard had the perpetrators contained by the time her and her master had arrived on the scene. No losses on their side but one brutal injury suffered by Captain Liner.

The clones carried a limp Liner inside the tent. Blood covered his armour which normally was white with stripes of maroon but now was a dark foreboding crimson black with patches of white where the blood hadn’t reached. His force presence was confused and Ahsoka was happy the man could feel little of the pain he should have been in. The clone medics rushed to him when they saw him, then rushed to make a bed for him. Kix, the oldest clone medic present, began shooting out orders everywhere shooing the clone group that had come with Liner to the far corner of the makeshift med-bay.

                “Remove the armour.” Kix said moving himself to remove Liners helmet. Ahsoka and the group in the corner saw Liners face was also covered in blood and an alarming amount was already pooling on the table beneath him. Kix grimaced and grabbed a tiny flashlight that was around his neck. He brought it to the Captain’s face, flashed it a few times and spoke in a measured tone,

                “Captain, I need you to focus on the… Kriff!” Kix jerked back as Liners body went into a series of convulsions resulting in blood splattering onto the floor. Liners eyes peered unseeingly at the ceiling, his eyelids fluttering about along with the jerking of his body. It made for quite a grotesque sight, Ahsoka thought as she took a step back involuntarily. Kix looked overwhelmed for only the briefest moment then professionalism kicked in and he went to restrain Liners flailing arms.

Just then Master Kenobi strode forward to the operating table heading towards Liner and laying his hands on either side of Liner’s head. Ahsoka felt the force swirl around the table, Obi-Wan’s eyes were shut and he radiated a simple but determined aura of calm that swept throughout the room and she felt her worry lift.

                “Kix, I will stop the bleeding in the head and the seizures for now. You may deal with the other injuries until you are certain he won’t bleed out.” His voice was quiet but had a firm hold of authority in it. Even as he spoke, the Liner stopped seizing and his eyes cleared for a moment.

                “General,” he rasped out. A hand began to lift slowly.

                “Calm, Captain. Be still.” The force pulsed at the command. Ahsoka detected no force persuasion in the statement. Yet everyone in the room froze for a second, even the medics. Liner’s hand dropped and the medics continued their work, Kix face screwed up in concentration.

                “The rest of you, out!” Kix said in a tone brooking no arguments even from Anakin. The group filed out slowly with the two Jedi at the back. Waiting for them were the Senators, looking poised and collected, so much so Ahsoka could have mistaken them for Jedi. As soon as they approached them, Padme turned and began to lead them elsewhere maintaining an air of aloofness which was odd for her given her present company. Looking at the couple, Ahsoka noted everything seemed cordial between them, not a hint of anything amiss; that is, if they were just acquaintances. When their romantic pairing was taken into account, their interactions held a rising amount of tension mainly due to her Master. Padme, being a politician, was used to addressing people in a formal tone with no hint of familiarity in it. Skyguy on the other hand, had the political aptitude of… well, he wasn’t the best at politics.

“You have seen what your people wrought in their bid to become fearsome warriors. Do not deny it, this massacre; this inter-system disaster is your fault! Her death is your fault!”  A Mandalorian spoke forcefully across the room they had just entered. The emotion in the room was thick and caustic. Ahsoka had half a mind to turn around and walk out. She saw Padme heave a little sigh and Anakin cringe slightly at the sight before him.

                “Her “pacifisim” is what got us into this mess! She denied our heritage and let us become complacent. We can barely defend ourselves; we need the help of the Republic which does little beyond caring for the elite inner core. You consider yourselves leaders but cannot bring yourselves to do what needs to be done!” Another Mandalorian stood up and trumpeted to the centre of the room. The passion in his step was that of feline predator stalking its prey. “That same Republic that cloned a Mandalorian, a man of our blood; made them mannequins of a war they would not rather spend their own lives on. They are replaceable errand boys to do their dirty bidding.” And so the voices of people rose, Ahsoka could hear the voices of her master join the fray and the Senators as well, trying to maintain peace and throwing in a few pointers along the way.

                “Enough!”

The voice echoed throughout the shelter enhanced by the force. Her master stood tall and proud, an imposing figure in reality and the force. His presence swirled like a magnificent storm barely contained, its power pressing on everything in the room.

                “We will not get anywhere like this! Regardless of your feelings for the Republic or each other, you need to find a way to work together. If not for the sake of all that you have lost then for all that is left; there are children out there without a place to go. For Force sake, _think_ of _them_ before you lug your pride around for all to see!” There was a pause and Ahsoka could tell people were gathering their offended thoughts together while a few had the brains to shut up. A moment later, the noise rose up erupted again as the debate continued fiercer and less professional than before. Ahsoka slowly took a few steps back and snuck out the new ‘debate hall.’

Ahsoka found herself wandering back to the med bay thinking, _if anyone can help bring an end to that mess it’s Master Kenobi._ She found him still there beside Captain Liner, his hands outstretched moving slowly over Liner’s head. She paused to examine his actions in the force. A calming energy flowed from him to Liner’s mind soft and reassuring, cradling Liner’s mind gently. Ahsoka also found a different energy touching Liner’s brain, stopping any cranial injuries and trying to repair them where it could. It was incredibly deft work she could tell. Obi-Wan lowered his hands and called out,

                “I’ve done what I can, Kix. I believe it’s your turn to assess. Please give me any updates when you can.” Kix popped his head from around another corner in the room and looked to the general.

                “Of course General, thank you for the help.” Kenobi nodded to him them turned to give Ahsoka a tired smile.

                “What brings you here Ahsoka?” He said walking towards out of the med bay where she stood.

                “There’s a situation,” Ahsoka said shrugging noncommittedly. Obi-Wan turned his head towards the noise and a tiny grimace appeared on his face. He turned in the opposite direction and began to make his way towards the ship. Ahsoka grinned behind him and followed in a quick trot to quickly catch up and walk at pace beside him. It quickly dawned on her that for now they were alone and the questions she had could be asked. Questions she was sure the master did not want to answer. Still, she and Anakin were anything but tenacious and impulse control was not very high on their priorities.

                “Master Kenobi,” she began slowly, aiming for tact that was not usually present in her tone with the Jedi Master. Master Kenobi, perceptive as ever, looked at her with a tiny head tilt and a lifted eyebrow. “I would like to ask a few questions about you and the Duchess… if you don’t mind.” The effect was instantaneous; Obi-Wan’s eyes hardened like a semi-opaque glass. Ahsoka still being a padawan was not able to maintain a steady constant conscious connection to the Force but she felt an odd silence to the force around her and Obi-Wan. Until she realised that Obi-Wan was the silence and his presence was looming over her, spilling out uncontrollably swallowing her whole. Suddenly the feeling was gone and it felt like no time had passed at all.

                “Why do you ask?” His eyes were no longer hard but she could have sworn she could see the hardness creeping in along the edges of his eyes. His voice was calm and lilting but Ahsoka had long since stopped paying attention to the sound of his voice as it was always hard for to gather anything from his tone except when he was teasing her master.

                “I… there was a video…in the palace… Maul took it… of what happened.”

                “I see and who has seen it?”

                “It was broadcasted so I don’t know.” The hardness in his eyes was back full throttle but there was no silence in the Force this time. With a heavy sigh, the hardness disappeared and the man visibly sagged. All at once, Kenobi looked so tired as if lugging a burden too heavy to bear. Then he straightened much to Ahsoka’s surprise and looked at her with eyes that said he was about to teach. The weight he had just been carrying was shunted off into an inconceivable corner of reality away from her eyes. Obi-Wan led her to a small bench and they sat next to each other.

                “What would you like to know?” The question threw Ahsoka off. She hadn’t expected him to welcome the questions in all honesty. She quickly realised that most of her question were a bit inane and the slightest bit insensitive. Now that she was in front of the man, they died on her throat replaced by compassion and a desire to help though she did not know how. Taking a breath she took a leap of faith,

                “How long were you in love with her?”

                “Thirteen years.” The answer came without hesitation. Ahsoka was shocked, _so long._

                “But isn’t it against the Code?” An amused eyebrow went up,

                “Possession, attachment, self-service; those are against the Code. Romantic and sexual entanglement often make the temptation for these things great and almost irresistible that is why they are banned.” Ahsoka loved hearing Obi-Wan discuss philosophy. Not because she enjoyed the subject- she was like Anakin in that regard- but because Obi-Wan spoke about it in a way that made you think for yourself; almost as a challenge.

“Love is a lot more than that. People have loved across lightyears of space. People have loved those who don’t merit it and served those with whom they have no other ties through thick and thin and for that same love, people have watched those dear to them slip away from them by choice or circumstance. Compassionate, free, all-encompassing love; that is what we strive for.” Obi-Wan had turned his gaze upwards, his eyes closed.  They were silent for a moment, Ahsoka taking it all in. She felt the Force flow faster within her at his words. Somewhere in her mind, she could feel her perception of the force widen in anticipation of a grand discovery. It felt exhilarating. Ahsoka looked back at Obi-Wan who seemed to be looking aimlessly into the distance.

                “Master, I am sorry if I brought up painful memories.” He looked at her with a small smile.

                “It’s alright. Your sense of tact needs a bit of work, I know your master so I know you will sharpen it in time.” A grin burst out briefly from behind the red moustache, “Besides, I should be thanking you.”

                “Me? What did I do?”

                “You reminded me of what we stand for.” Ahsoka looked at him dubiously,

                “Ok Master Kenobi.” The Jedi Master stood up and said,

                “I will miss her though.”

                “Master, could you tell me about her? You and her?” Kenobi sat back down with a sigh and looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a twinkle in his eye.

                “What would you like to know?”

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

 

 

Padme looked at the Jedi for a moment before alerting him of her presence. He seemed to staring off into space surrounded by an air of deep melancholy. His hair was loose and went down to almost hide his eyes, the top was unruly as if someone had been raking their hand through it the whole day- it was bad habit of his.

                “Obi-Wan.”  The man gave a start, raked his hand through his hair again and gave her a weak smile.

                “Senator,” he said gesturing her to come sit with him. “I heard your talks with the two factions were… loud.” Obi-Wan gave the tiniest smirk.

                “Don’t even get me started,” she sighed, “and I thought we had agreed it was Padme.” He gave her an apologetic grin.

                “Apologies Padme, I did go talk to the ‘leaders’ of the factions and we might be able to salvage something akin to peace here.”

                “Oh, when did you manage that?”

                “Bail and I went to see them sometime after your meeting.” Padme’s eyes narrowed.

                “Is there any reason I wasn’t invited?” Obi-Wan’s eyes widened just a bit.

                “You seemed to be having… a very important conversation with Knight Skywalker. Important and loud.”

                “Anakin said he had erected a sound proofing barrier.”

                “He did. He just didn’t notice when we walked through it.”

                “Typical,” Padme snorted, “how much did you hear?”

Obi-Wan paused then spoke carefully,

                “We did not eavesdrop I promise you Padme. We heard enough to know that you both weren’t happy.”

It hadn’t been an argument really Padme mused. It had just been an unfortunate case of two very frustrated people taking it out on each other and in some cases they deserved it.

                _“Padme, I wasn’t about to let you die!”_

_“Oh, but it’s okay for all those families to die!” Their voices were raised at each other courtesy of the force shield Anakin had cast. They were both passionate people and when their tempers flared nothing stood in their way, except each other in this case. Padme still had the presence of mind to realise that what they were expressing at the moment had little to do with the person in front of them. That did not mean she was going to back down. Not even a little._

_“That was not my fault! How was I supposed to know that that was going to happen?” Anakin said gesturing wildly in the air, his hair flashing about in indignation._

_“Exactly! You weren’t supposed to! That is why we advised you not to come! But did you listen? This is exactly why no one trusts the Republic anymore because you do whatever the Kriff you want!” The adrenaline of anger was building and Padme found she could not stop. All her dissatisfaction with work and life in the Senate poured out in a way she found she could not control. A tiny part of her was horrified at the traitorous truth that spewed forth._

_“The people who died, you might…” she did not finish the thought because her horror had finally caught up to her tongue. Guilt; There was a brief flash of when Anakin had returned and confessed to his deeds on Tatooine in her mind. She shut it down as quickly as possible but the expression on Anakin’s face had morphed before her very eyes from angry to shocked hurt to anger. No doubt that he had glimpsed her thoughts. Without a word Anakin walked out._

                “I don’t think that would have stopped me from doing my job, Obi-Wan.” Padme said tersely. Obi-Wan only cocked his head to the side.

                “It wasn’t you I was worried about Padme.” Padme shook her head abandoning the topic lest she become stubborn.

                “I came here to check on how you were doing actually.” Padme gave him the sternest look she could muster. She wanted no lies or half-truths here. They were friends and friends helped each other out.

                “I’m doing alright at the moment. It will take time;” Obi-Wan sighed out slowly. “All things worthwhile seem to.”

                “Alright. We’re here for you Obi-Wan. Don’t hesitate to ask for help when you need it.”


	12. Of Masters and Apprentices

  


                “Darth Maul was eliminated by Kenobi, surprisingly,” the hologram spoke musingly. It was one of the few times Dooku had seen Sidious surprised enough to show himself contemplating an outcome rather than immediately suiting it to his own agenda. To Dooku, Sidious had shown himself to be full of the delusions of grandeur typical of the Sith and other dark side users that unfortunately were ‘validated’ by each of his successive victories and the progression of his master plan. Dooku detested arrogance in people.

                “I must admit Tyrannus, you were right about Kenobi. His potential is positively delicious and so dreadfully wasted,” the Sith hissed out, his eyes glowing even on the projection. Dooku lifted an eyebrow,

                “Yes, but he refuses the dark quite vehemently.”  At this Sidious frowned,

                “It would take quite a lot to break Kenobi’s dedication to the Light.”

                “What of the other Zabrak, Savage?” Dooku wanted to add more darkside force users to his ranks. He needed as many as possible if he was to be able to pull of his own plan.

                “He survived the altercation but his power and skill are not at all worth our time.” Sidious scoffed.

                 “What is our next move now?” Dooku asked. Sidious slid back into his usual authoritative pose that reeked darkness even through a holo-call.

                “Begin our attack on Duros while Grievous can begin re-establishing our trade route through Umbara. Duros must go according to plan Count Dooku.” The Sith Lord smirked and disconnected the line. The holograph disappeared and the blue light that had lit the room went with it. Dooku stood and returned to his sleeping chambers. He took out a comm unit he kept hidden in a secret compartment on his desk.

                “Selena, how are the acolytes doing?”

                “All is well this side Count Dooku. The newest acolytes are adjusting well and learning very quickly. Pike however still prefers to read his books and learn the old Sith language rather than practice his saber katas like everyone else.” A warm dulcet voice answered him. Selena was his oldest dark acolyte having been with him since before the war. She was in charge of the day to day operations of his school of Darkside users as she was also a native of Serenno.

                “That is good news. Keep me updated via the usual way and while I admire Pike’s passion for academia, get that lazy child to pick up a saber once in a while.”

                “Of course, Count Dooku.” The voice full of amusement replied. Dooku switched off his comm unit them and let himself slip into a light meditation. He was very aware of the muted projected Force-presence of Sidious in the corner of his room watching him; though he never let himself appear aware of this fact.

  _The recent string of Republic victories has not helped your plan has it, Sidious?_  Dooku idly wondered keeping his mind heavily shielded. They may not have talked about it but the last few events had been unprecedented; unseen even in the Dark side. In Dooku’s opinion, Sidious had not anticipated that his cloak of the Dark would make it hard even for him, the caster, to see. His arrogance had led him to believe that the Darkness would favour its practitioners yet that was against one of the primary principles of the Unifying Theory, “The force had no favourites.” The Dark side especially had a tendency of lashing back at its users.  

No matter, Sidious had not suffered greatly in the recent losses and his plan was barely derailed. They just had to move faster in executing their plan. _That poses a problem,_ Dooku thought grimly. His own plan could not be moved any quicker than it already was. Any quicker and he would risk being discovered, earning himself a quick death. However, Sidious’ final strokes in his plan resulted in Dooku’s own death considering the man looked at the Skywalker child with eyes that radiated a hunger so primal Dooku found it hard to not recoil from it. _To leave or not to leave?_  Dooku bitterly realised that at the rate things were going the choice may be out of his hands soon enough.

He felt Sidious presence fade away from the room, seemingly satisfied that no treacherous work that he wasn’t already aware of was taking place. The Count maintained the ruse for a few moments longer to ensure he wasn’t being pulled into a trap. When he was certain he wasn’t being watched anymore he went to a separate panel under his bed and retrieved another comm unit.

                “How are the plans coming along?”

                “After the Conference of Neutral Systems, a third of the planets sided with the Republic. A tenth joined the Separatists and another tenth were claimed by General Grievous. The rest decided to remain neutral. Of those neutral, we have obtained the support of a third of them. We have begun transporting arms to Correlia.” That was good news.

                “Continue as planned.” Dooku cut the connection and returned the comm unit. He went to another hidden panel in the wall opposite his bed and retrieved another comm unit.

                “An update please,” he rumbled.

                “I have gathered a trusted network of twenty bounty hunters.” A new voice replied

                “Good. That is enough for now, get them ‘underground’. They need to be in place when we begin.”

                “Of course Count Dooku.” The comm unit switched off. Dooku slid back into meditation and let the darkness sweep him away. He always found it interesting comparing the differences between Light and Dark meditation. Meditation as a Jedi dealt with aligning oneself to a greater cause or an ideal of Light that was greater and more infinite than oneself; it emphasised letting go of one’s baser instincts and accepting that the individual was in the end insignificant in the grand scheme of the universe. As a Sith, you reveled in your own nature; thrust aside the universe as it were and took it into your own hands to mold. Darkness was consumption and Light was immersion, describing the force succinctly. _The force was a means to an end and an ending in itself_.

Dooku shook his head and sighed clearing his head of the thoughts that circled endlessly. It was not the first time he had wondered, which side of the force he wished to be on. Instinctively Dooku leaned to the light and he was certain that was not because of his upbringing with the Jedi. However, his priority now was not philosophy at the moment. Dooku stood and his eyes flashed a molten blaze in the dimly lit room.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Mace Windu sat opposite his former master in a secluded room in the Jedi Temple. The two had their eyes closed and their minds cast deep into the force in a joint meditation.

The two minds traveled together through a haze of possibilities clouded in darkness. Mace led the way, banishing the Darkness using the philosophy of Vaapad to manipulate the gusts of dark futures that swept past them. Yoda moved behind him, grounding his former student in the Light lest the dark totally envelop him. Mace mused their current venture felt like walking in a cave where an echoing voice was replaced by dreadful visions that left impressions of doom. Many Jedi had been driven close to insanity by the murkiness of the Unifying Force since the beginning of the war. The Living Force had not been much better as it pasted the galaxy with an air of tension that disoriented many Jedi and left them struggling with their connection to the force. In the end the two were the same thing, Mace groused mentally. _The classification makes it easier to deal with._ Mace stopped moving –or whatever the equivalent for a mind in a spaceless dimension was.

_I believe I’ve found a shatterpoint whose fractures haven’t been shrouded by the darkness, Gratian*._

_Hmmm, to obscure all variations of such a comsic vergence impossible it is._ A disembodied voice replied.

_I will not be able to discern the source of the shatterpoint but through the fractures I should be able to discern what it centres on at least._

_Dangerous that would be, young one._ The older voice spoke and Mace got the distinct feeling that Yoda would be stroking his wrinkled chin that only held a few wispy strands of white hair left. _Do what you must, I will keep our centre._ Mace steeled himself reaching out for the shatterpoint, it occurred to him that he had never sought out a shatterpoint on the purely metaphysical plane before.

His gift for shatterpoints had developed with his strength in the force. When he was younger, Mace used to destroy inanimate objects as opposed to hurling them about like other kids when he got angry or emotionally overwhelmed. The objects were not crushed either, instead they seemed to crack apart as if aging centuries under his enraged stare alone. Master Yoda had sat him down in their first joint meditation and asked Mace to show the master what he saw. In the ensuing meditation the old Master had gasped out loud, ears perking up in attention.

 _“Quiet a gift you have, young padawan. See as you do, many do not.”_ Master Yoda had never again asked him to see the fault lines in the force saying with precognition of any sort, it was up to the seer what to do with the knowledge. Of course his “gift” hadn’t developed into precognition at that point so he had wondered what the Master was referring to. As time went on the ability evolved from just the physical plane into the metaphysical. Mace honed it and tamed it into something he could use. However, the price of such a talent was the loss of childhood- even for a Jedi. Seeing the mutability of the future and indeed even the possible dark destinies of his friends left him many a time dangling to close to darkness. He became the overly serious Jedi that everyone avoided except other infamous Jedi such as Qui-Gon. It was frustrating to know that few could see as he did and even fewer tried to understand it.

Bringing his attention to the fractures, Mace felt the possibilities rush to him like a predator. Flashes too fast to be properly deciphered swam past him. Different branches of different outcomes all merging together to one fixed point radiating darkness. He felt it; the loss of hope and life, grip him violently and refuse to let go. A galaxy of stars suddenly lost, constellation upon constellation of lights and a shadow loomed over him making his blood grow cold. Tendrils of dark energy rushed for his mind while Mace bravely fought his rising terror. This emotion was not his. It was not his! 

 _Mace!_ A deep breath and Mace found himself back in the Jedi Temple with Master Yoda. The world was still laden with fault lines and dark fog but he found his masters presence and clung to it. Letting it settle him fully in the physical plane. Another deep breath and the darkness was banished while the light was drawn in. Yoda looked at him with inscrutable eyes then sighed.

                “The clones,” the old being rasped.

                “Yes,” Mace answered still regaining his voice, “though whose side they were on I could not tell.”           

                “Neither could I, matters not it does.” Yoda spoke decisively.

                “Why not?” Mace inquired.

                “Jedi we are. Protect and preserve all life we must, peacekeeping while we do,” the diminutive being sagged with a burden unseen. “Forgotten that we have. Too tied up with the Senate we have become. Instruments of our own destruction we are.” He sighed on. Mace understood what his master was saying. Their role as generals had left them with little grounds for seeking peace or even the time to help the public like they used to in the past. They were no longer allowed on a great number of planets, the smallest of crime circles were evolving into intergalactic syndicates. The world was descending into chaos and there was little the Jedi could do to stop it.

                “We had little choice in the matter Gratian.” Mace found himself sighing out as well. “Anything else would have resulted in catastrophic deaths for a Republic too ill equipped to handle war.”

                “Fault of the Republic that is!” Yoda’s eyes hardened as he stamped his gimer stick down once.

                “Be that as it may, would you let a multitude of innocent lives die for such a mistake?”  The room was silent for a moment as Yoda seemed to contemplate what was said. Green ears flopped in a pathetic manner and the master turned away,

                “Right you are. No choice we had, the Sith had their plan from the beginning.”

                “What is the fruition of their plans?” Another pause, lengthier than the last.

                “Know not, I do. Avoid it, I fear we cannot.”

                “The future is always in motion though,” Mace said looking at Yoda worriedly. Yoda looked at him with a sad, resigned gaze.

                “Yes, intersect sometimes all paths do if only for a moment.” With that rather depressing thought each man got lost in their own thoughts.

  


 `````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

               

               “Master, have you heard?” Anakin barged into Obi-Wan’s quarters on the ship. He of course stopped when he saw Obi-Wan kneeling on the floor in a relaxed meditation pose. Anakin stood by the doorway feeling awkward and a bit guilty at his sudden interruption but Obi-Wan turned to him with an exhale of practiced patience. Anakin noted that Obi-Wan looked terrible, his eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed. His usually impeccable hair was mussed to one side and his beard had grown into what Anakin referred to as the ‘brooding length.’ Obi-Wan gave him a tired smile,

                “Heard what, my friend?” Anakin could not decide whether enter or step back out of the room. He could feel his body inching forward but his feet kept themselves planted where they were. He opened his mouth to speak but that action seemed to be aborted as well. Nothing seemed to work past the sight of his master looking so _terrible._ Obi-Wan noticed his dilemma and motioned for the Jedi Knight to enter and sit with him. Once seated, Obi-Wan repeated the question. This time Anakin found he could answer.

                “It has been decided that you and the Senators are to head back to Coruscant. Ahsoka and I are to head to Duros; apparently the Count thinks it would be wise to enter the inner core now, Force knows why. The 501st and 212th are going to Umbara with General Krell. I do not trust the man.” Anakin summed up his issues, which was basically the whole report he had received from the Council.

                “The Senators and I need to make our report to the Senate and Council respectively. We need to figure out what to do with what… happened. I understand you want to spend more time with Padme…”

                “No, it’s not that.” Anakin interrupted with an abortive hand gesture. During his speech, Anakin had seen no response from Obi-Wan. No eyebrow twitches, aborted smile or even the faintest hint of disapproval of his comment about General Krell despite the fact that he knew Obi-Wan did not like the Jedi either. Obi-Wan paid attention but barely. Anakin was worried. Very worried.

                “I don’t want to leave you alone. Not after…” Anakin trailed off. Obi-Wan was a good actor that much Anakin knew. However where there was no physical reaction, Obi-Wan’s force presence tensed up and jerked away into impenetrable shields. Obi-Wan’s presence left a tinge of despair in the Living Force so dense it felt like the afterimage of a light when it abruptly flickered off. Anakin lifted a hand to his Master’s shoulder, Obi-Wan physically tensed up coiled tight like a spring.

                “Don’t worry about me Anakin. I’ll be fine.” This was another blow to a man who would just roll with it and keep going. Anakin wanted to believe that. He really did. But, he knew that Obi-Wan was in so much pain. _How can he stand it_? Anakin wondered. Anakin let his own presence expand throughout the room and infused with all the care he felt he could dare without Obi-Wan shutting him out. Obi-Wan was still as rigid as durasteel and when he felt what Anakin was doing he leant away from Anakin’s touch.

                “You always are Obi-Wan. Let me help you Master. Trust me, please.”

_I do._

 Anakin had seen Obi-Wan’s mask slip at times or crack under pressure. Not that his master wore it all the time. Just that, his master could put his serenity and peace on quicker than a man could blink. For the first time, he saw the mask be removed before him. _For him_. Their minds joined hesitantly at first, reaching out and holding securely. Then as if somewhere there was an implosion of sorts, Anakin felt himself being dragged from the forefront of his own mind and his consciousness was thrown into a tumult of violent emotional upheaval.

Out of body experiences were not unusual for Jedi Anakin knew. Out of mind experiences on the other hand, were freaky. It was weird to see his own consciousness being thrown around by the whirlwind of emotion and see the emotion being dispersed into the force from himself when _he wasn’t himself._ The emotion subsided to a dull ache and then Anakin felt himself being pushed back into his own mind.

Anakin came back to reality to find his head in Obi-Wan’s lap and in the middle of apologising for causing Satine’s death. Then he fully connected with his own emotions and felt guilt had swallowed him whole. Anakin could feel bile rising in his throat and his voice was throaty and raw in a way he would have never happen much less let someone else see. Everything he had bottled up and cast into the depths of himself was shooting out uncontrollably. A corner of his mind, not occupied with the mess he currently was, was mortified. He attempted to sit up only to have Obi-Wan’s hands bring him down while he cooed,

                “Shh, Anakin find your centre first. It’s alright. It’s alright.” Soothing waves filtered into his mind coming from his Master despite the fact that Obi-Wan’s voice sounded totally wrecked and there was the slightest sniffle occasionally above him. It took a while for both men to calm down enough to return to their original positions. Anakin saw that Obi-Wans eyes were glassy, his cheeks flushed and there were tear stains on his face. Despite all that, Obi-Wan looked more relaxed as if a large portion of the burden he carried had been lifted. Anakin felt some joy at that and received a tiny bright smile and darkening cheeks for his efforts.

                “Um, Master? How did our roles get reversed?” His voice sounded scratchy as though he had been screaming for hours on end.

                “Someone forgot to shield themselves properly so when I accepted their help, their own emotions were added to the mix and well… it was… a volatile concoction.” Obi-Wan tried to look stern but his body was too tired to muster up the façade so he gave up with a shrug and settled for looking amused. Anakin considered this in favour of feeling embarrassed,

                “Ok, but that still doesn’t explain how _I_ was the one being cooed at like a baby.” Anakin looked away while saying this, earning a snort that he steadfastly ignored.

                “Well, to begin with I was the one crying on your shoulder.” Obi-Wan said pointing to the small wet patch on Anakin’s dark tunics. “Then you started apologising for a lot of things and…” Obi-Wan’s hands gestured to his lap, the small smile was still on his face neither mocking nor amused; just caring.  Anakin found it distracting just how good the smile made him feel.

He remembered the times that smile came out during his training years. Obi-Wan would stop him from doing whatever he was doing, usually with a hand to his shoulder and a touch of the force that felt like soft rain to quench a dry barren desert. The touch that always beckoned him to look no matter what because that touch was just… Obi-Wan. No one else could replicate it, not even Padme. Whether Obi-Wan was disappointed, angry, happy, sad, empathetic or whatever; that gesture from Obi-Wan was like coming home. Then Anakin would turn and face him. Only when Anakin had his attention on him would Obi-Wan’s face morph. When he smiled, it crept on his face like a rising sun setting the horizon ablaze with red and gold; the few times one could look at a sun without being blinded.  Those eyes of indefinite colour would pin Anakin with their gaze and Anakin could never be certain what happened next. The world or he stopped in relation to the other. All Anakin knew was in that moment, he felt completely finite, his whole being enthralled by his Master waiting with bated breath.

The words that would come next didn’t matter much per se. With Obi-Wan, words were merely tools that he used expertly. It was the sentiment they carried that always shook Anakin. The loaded feeling when Obi-Wan uttered his name. How Obi-Wan would see him, really see him and be happy with him. Padme had seen one of these exchanges once before and she had said it looked like Anakin looked like he was in rapture for that short period of time. Anakin had blushed and mumbled,

                _“He doesn’t do it very often.”_ Padme had looked at him dubiously. That did not explain much he knew. It was hard to explain the complicated relationship he and Obi-Wan shared. They had come into each other’s lives at very critical points and they quickly became everything to each other despite their differences.

Back in the present, Anakin watched as the tiny smile retreated back into his master. Obi-Wan’s eyes were still warm however as the seriousness had returned.

                “Anakin, the events on Mandalore – Satine’s death – weren’t your fault.” His master said in a low voice. Anakin looked down not wanting to see his Masters pain or let him see Anakin’s own guilt and vulnerability.

                “I got the Republic involved and escalated things with Death Watch.” Anakin mumbled out. He had put his own attachment to Padme above the safety of a planet, above others. This was different from the number of times he had disregarded a mission to save someone. This time the mission cost lives. There was little anyone could say against that.

                “True, yet an altercation with Death Watch was inevitable. The result could have been much the same.” A hand on his shoulder beckoned him to look up. “It wasn’t your fault,” a tiny quirk of the lips only visible because of the twitch of that ridiculous red mane. The beard had grown into a shaggy monstrosity, Anakin had no doubt it would be dealt with soon; once his master was in his normal mind of maintaining an air of effortless perfection for a man dressed in the humble Jedi attire.

                “I will believe that when you believe the same, Master.” Anakin replied. Obi-Wan blinked once.

                “I do believe that. I did my best.” Obi-Wan sighed and his hand went to his chin as a contemplative expression appeared on his face. “It just wasn’t good enough.”

                “Obi-Wan you are good. You are the best.” Anakin spoke trying his best to keep his voice encouraging. Obi-Wan did not buy it. Not even a bit. Even though Anakin spoke the truth as he believed it.

                “Oh, I know I’m good. Just not good _enough._ ” Obi-Wan looked away. This was a burden he had carried a long time. A mark that branded him down to his very soul, Anakin could tell. Much like the mark of a slave branded him. It angered him in ways he hadn’t felt in a long time that somewhere, somehow, something had violated his friend’s self-worth so completely in such a way. “One word to mean so much,” Obi-Wan muttered to no one in particular.

                “No one will ever be good enough. But we can be as good as we will be.” Anakin looked away as well. After a few moments he felt Obi-Wan’s unrelenting gaze on him and he faced the Jedi Master again.

                “What?” The word went out along with the rest of his breath in what would appear to others as a huff but to him was a gasp. The eyes, a ghosting shade of green, held within them a note of pride and Anakin could feel fondness echoing throughout the force like a caress. His attention was drawn out of him like the air out of his lungs towards the man who had come to mean so much to him. _Obi-Wan. Master._

                “When did you become so wise?” The words held no mockery to them, no double meaning. Anakin found he could do little but duck his head to hide from the subtle intensity from Obi-Wan.

                “It happens from time to time.” Anakin could feel an uncontrollable grin directed at the ground along with his probably rosy cheeks. He was thankful for his long hair that hid his face. A short chuckle escaped Obi-Wan,

                “Not very often I bet.”

                “Hey!” Anakin’s head snapped up in mock indignation. His hair unfortunately followed in a messy tangle that landed all over his face and a bit in his mouth. A deeper chuckle escaped Obi-wan as the younger man swung his wildly to clear his face. The embarrassment was worth it. “I’ll have you know that I will be a Master very soon.”

                “Doesn’t mean you’ll be wise.”

                “Oh,” Anakin cocked his head to the side, “here I thought that being a Master meant you were wise.”

                “Krell is a Master,” Obi-Wan said with an air of innocence. Anakin’s jaw dropped,

                “You did not just say that.” Obi-Wan looked at him amusement dancing in his eyes.

                “That Krell is a Master. But he is.” Anakin guffawed in response. “Come Anakin, let’s meditate together,” Obi-Wan continued holding out both his hands for Anakin. Anakin was about to grumble his dissent when Obi-Wan interrupted,

                “Not soul searching or limbo-dwelling or whatever other euphemism you use these days. Just us together in a place where we both find comfort; a place that is less complicated than all this. Please.” Obi-Wan’s hand waved about showing Anakin he was nervous about the offer. To be honest, Anakin was touched by the offer even though he would never show it. He made a show of grumbling even as he grabbed onto Obi-Wan’s hands.

                “Don’t worry Anakin, I won’t tell anyone that you like meditation.” Obi-Wan said closing his eyes.

                “No mind reading,” Anakin spoke flatly, “Besides, I only _tolerate_ meditation when I’m with you.” Anakin closed his eyes as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks.

                “I am touched,” Obi-Wan teased. Anakin rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids. _Always the last word with you._

The two fell into the force with reckless abandon. Obi-Wan lead Anakin through folds of the Unifying Force littered with the presence of stars and planets hanging precariously around them. Anakin then raced him through the currents of the Living Force, weaving in and out of the blazing energy of life. The galaxy spread out before them both great and small, light and dark all losing meaning to them in the realm of the force. Here the two let themselves be. Here they found peace.

To Obi-Wan, Anakin was a constant supernova; a being of explosive, superfluous force energy that spilled into everything around him. To Anakin, Obi-Wan was a nebula of bright multi-coloured stars dying and being reformed that took his breath away. A being of light unending.

 Whenever he looked at Obi-Wan, Anakin hoped that one of the stars in that nebula was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dooku is being very naughty and slimy. He has begun creating his own army and faction. I think this better suited Dooku than just blindly following Sidious.  
> Mace and Yoda (whose first name i have decided is Gratian) contemplate on the Jedi's situation and show that when it came to the war, the jedi had little choice as whether or not to take the role of generals. I believe the jedi should have taken part in the war but not as the leaders in the front lines. That was the fault of the republic, what sort of republic has no proper defence tactics (they did have military, just not a military to take on a Secession army as big as the Seppies).  
> Anakin and Obikin bromance and angsty issues.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	13. Corruption Runs Deep

  


Padme considered it quite sad that politicians had been reduced to this. The Senators all sat in the tiny room located in one of the more sketchy parts of Coruscant. The room was surrounded by an electric field generator to ward of any spies in the vicinity. There was also an electromagnetic disruptor in the room to stop any listening devices in the room from telegraphing their conversation. As insurance there was also a scrambler just in case. Each Senator in the room had a concealed weapon and set instructions to trusted people if they were to be killed. They were paranoid but the stakes were getting really high.

                “Good evening friends, let us start this meeting by updating the number of Senators we have cleared.” Mon-Mothma spoke quietly. Their meeting was a sombre affair. It rarely had any good news. Such had become the norm when the Senate halls had turned into a warzone. Bail spoke up,

                “It turns out that the Mithian System is being coerced into their vote. That is twelve votes against us, though it seems they are not part of the wider plot.” The group of seven senators nodded mutely. Mithian was a System in the Middle Rim known for their farming exports throughout the galaxy. That they would take a stance to commit further into the ‘war effort’ was worrying to Padme.

                “Are we any closer to figuring out who is behind the manoeuvering?” Padme asked her fellow Senators. Bail and Mon-Mothma had access to outside spy networks that the Senators had been using to keep their activities hidden from prying eyes. Their group of allies had begun to grow steadily in the past months; having started as a group of twelve, now a group of forty strong. The Senators could not meet all at the same time or even keep correspondence electronically. Such was the paranoia these days.

                “We know without a doubt, the person or group is within the inner rim and they have a representative in the inner core Senate. We also know they are allied with the Sith and if the Jedi are right about how powerful they believe the Sith Lord to be…” Bail trailed off. Padme nodded again. Only her and Bail had seen the actual dark side in play out of the Senators; for the rest it was an abstract spiritual thing. Mon-Mothma was more inclined to believe their worry because she had a brother who was force sensitive. Padme remembered her encounter with Dooku on Geonosis, the sheer presence that had rocked her to her core and the smell of not-quite ozone and burnt flesh. When she met Yoda and felt the absence of that aberration in her own spirit, Padme knew then that the stories about Jedi and Sith weren’t just stories and legends. If the war wasn’t enough proof, Dooku’s gleaming yellow bathed in the light of the menacing red saber were enough.

                “We have been gathering quite a bit of evidence these last few months, especially when we discovered that the military information is being filtered before it even reaches the military offices.” There was a shocked silence. That was beyond worrying; if the person was that influential that they could alter evidence before it was brought to the Republic, how powerful were they? That they even had a hold in the Republic military was unthinkable. The Senator looked around before continuing in an even quieter voice,

                “Please understand my older brother just got the promotion of a lifetime as an intelligence coordinator. He is the youngest ever to hold the position in 600 years. When he discovered this information, he also discovered that his predecessors had all ‘retired’ after handing a resignation. Now he is trapped in a job where he has no one he can turn to and he cannot walk away from. He commits treason if he leaves or if he stays. Please,” the Senators voice cracked at the end as the Senator looked at the table, “he had never cried in front of me before. Please, do not ask him for anything more.” The room was quiet once again.

                “I think it is fair to not ask him of any information he doesn’t volunteer himself.” Padme spoke softly trying to reassure the young Senator. The others nodded as well.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

  


_“I’d like you to keep an eye on General Krell for me if you could Cody. Something doesn’t feel right.” Cody could tell from the shift on his General’s face that he was holding back some information and he was, in fact, quite worried._

_“Of course, General.” Kenobi looked at him for a moment then sighed._

_“Thank you Cody. Be safe, all of you.”_

Now Cody wondered exactly what his General had been holding back. It couldn’t have been something of this magnitude, Cody could not believe it. He trusted Kenobi and he was certain that the General trusted him. The bodies of his brethren around him though. The carnage the clones had been tricked into inflicting on themselves was devastating- and yet they had discovered it in time. The damage wrought by a Jedi, or whatever he was now, gave him pause; caused him to doubt. Cody could not deny the fury and betrayal that coursed through his veins and those of his brothers that were still alive. Cody prided himself on being level headed but this… this was unforgivable.

He, Rex and Liner were in the forefront of the attack on General Krell who blocked the blaster bolts with relative ease while dodging the others. Krell seemed not very good at deflecting blaster fire as no bolts were reflected back at the clones; something which Cody was thankful for. The clones had the numbers and as such had slowly begun to corner Krell careful not to get close to the Besalik’s two lightsaber quarterstaffs; one blue and one yellow. Cody had never seen such a weapon choice, then again he hadn’t seen any Besalik Jedi save for this backstabbing, clone-hating, four-armed lizard.

As the clones closed in, two of the four arms jutted out and Cody along with all the others found themselves flying backwards. While in mid-air, Cody reposition himself to lie facing Krell when he landed,with his blaster ready aim. What he hadn’t count on was the huge reptilian betraying them to have run towards them quarterstaffs held each in one hand  on his flank with a menacing growl and golden red rimmed eyes. It made for an imposing figure that Cody was happy to shoot if it weren’t for a reptilian hand using the force to rip the blaster out of his hands. Krell darted to him and Cody prepared to be the first of his brothers to be personally slaughtered by Krell.

Only Krell was thrown back several feet into the cave wall as if he had been hit by a fast moving vehicle. Cody and Rex, who were both rushing to stand paused at the sound of lightsaber coming to life behind them. Walking with a purposeful stride to the front of the clone battalion was his General bathed in the blue light of his weapon. The cave was naturally quite dark with some luminescent vegetation casting an almost inorganic pale green light in various spots of the room. At the moment Kenobi was cloaked in shadow except for the light coming from his saber that caused his eyes to radiate the same dazzling blue.  Cody had never seen his General’s face so hardened before, his body was coiled in barely concealed rage. Cody never believed his General when he said he was prone to deep anger as a child. Now he could see it in all its protective glory, could almost taste it on his tongue.

                “General Kenobi, should have known you would protect your pets,” Krell spat out his face even more venomous than before. One lightsaber hilt flew from the ground into Kenobi’s arms, Krell’s face became pure poison.

                “Stand up, Krell.” Kenobi’s voice was icy. “Don’t even think about making a move, if my men won’t kill you, you have many limbs I can take before I do so myself.” The part of Cody thirsty for Krell’s blood gave a resounding cry of assent.

                “Don’t take that tone of voice with me, Kenobi! I taught you as a child or have you forgotten that! We have forgotten a lot of things in this war.” Krell grimaced as he stood.

                “You seem to have forgotten the Light.” His General’s voice was more measured now, his rage more contained but still there. Krell’s eyes flashed orange again.

                “I did what I must. You care for these… ‘clones’.” Krell as always-  as the 501st and 212th had come to learn in the last two weeks since they had been assigned to Krell on Umbara- said the word with a disregard that left many of his brothers… empty. It was true, they were clones and they accepted the fact but the meaning Krell conveyed with the word made them feel so worthless.

                “You would die for them, it is so clear in the force. They will betray you! He will betray you!” A shaking finger pointed at Cody. _How dare he!_ Cody thought as he moved forward until a hand went up from Kenobi to halt his advance. Cody grit his teeth to supress his rage. _How dare he question my loyalty to Obi-Wan!_

 _“_ They will betray us,” the words were cut out as a single blaster shot went straight to the reptilian figures throat. Blood that looked obsidian in the poor light pooled beneath Krell’s form. Cody turned to find Dogma- Krell’s second in command- holding out his blaster, other clones staring at him. Slowly, Dogma put down his weapon and proceeded to tremble slightly in shock. Another clone approached him slowly taking the gun out of his hands and enveloped him in a hug while whispering reassurances in Mando’a. The air felt colder even in Cody’s armour as the clones grouped themselves together.

“Can all the medics please begin to check on the wounded men. I can sense many vod still alive in the other atriums of these caverns. Rex, Liner and Cody please can you check and record all the… deceased. I think it’s best if we get out of here as soon as possible.” Cody turned to see Kenobi coming back from Krell’s body holding the second lightsaber. His voice was back to its smooth accented lilt but his stance looked burdened and his eyes now shone a bleak mist. The eyes connected with Cody for the briefest while.

“Yes, General.” Cody said. He saw a brief tilt of the lips under red foliage.

“Alright, you heard him men. Some help carry the wounded to the meds,” Rex called out giving orders along with Cody. The clones had to gather the two camps resources as they had stayed in different places thinking they were hiding from the enemy. From the corner of eyes, Cody saw Kenobi join the medics to help gather the injured. It was slow work but the clones were just happy to have uncomplicated orders to follow from someone most of them trusted and looked up to. When the group finally made it to the exit of the caves, it was daylight again. Not that one would care when the planet they were on was constantly shrouded in thick fog. General Kenobi moved to the front of the group and faced them, eliciting their attention.

“Before we return to our ships, I would like to explain to all of you what happened with General Krell as far as I know. You all deserve that much and more.” Kenobi sighed out at the end. “When you left to meet Krell, there was an uneasy feeling in the force concerning your mission. I consulted Master Yoda for advice on this feeling. It turned out Master Yoda had felt the same in Krell. Upon investigation we discovered that Krell had made up the report on Umbara and had been working with Count Dooku for at least 3 weeks. We aren’t entirely certain how or why he betrayed us.” Cody watched his general give a tiny shrug that most would not have noticed.

“I am so sorry for what you have had to go through. No one deserves that. We appreciate all that you do and you are important, I hope you realise that.” There was a silence among the clones as they digested the information they had been told. Cody doubted the words would suffice for most of the clones that weren’t in the 212th or 501st but they would have to do. Regardless of their personal feelings, Cody knew his brothers would get the job done if they could. It was what they were raised to do after all. Immediately after that, the memory of Slick’s betrayal flashed across his mind followed by an uneasiness that settled deep in his gut. They could not have this now, brother against brother against Republic and Jedi. Not when they were gaining momentum in the war.

The clones got on their ship and left the forsaken planet. Cody felt it wasn’t a moment too soon. The rest of his waking hours (it could not be called day when there was no sun in space) were spent writing reports and accounting for the dead. It was all almost done when he heard the buzzer for his door. Sighing quietly he opened it expecting to see Rex at the door only to find his General standing there awkwardly and somewhat hesitant.

                “Cody, I hope I’m not interrupting.”

                “Not at all, General. Come in.” Kenobi in his office wasn’t a novel experience for Cody. The two had spent many night cycles in each other’s rooms, discussing, debating or sharing about each other’s lives. It had become a habit after a meeting where their odds where drastically underwhelming. Kenobi had come to him in his usual careful manner talking of how he could sense Cody’s anger at their odds of success.

                “ _I’m not angry at you, General. It’s just… is this going to be every battle?” The clones had trained for war and battle tactics all their lives. Now that they were here, now that Cody was here, it wasn’t what he thought would be. The losses, the cost, everything weighed heavier than what they had been told. Losing a single brother in simulations had been a horror, in life they never dealt in single losses but in hundreds. Whole squadrons wiped out in a moment._

_“No, it isn’t but this is war; so brutal and so…painful. Peace for you is more of an ideal, at least on a galactic scale but I wish I could show it to you; the beauty in peace.”_

Now Kenobi strode into his room with familiarity and sat on the bed while gesturing that Cody return to his desk. Cody’s room was small. Sometimes in big enough ships, Cody would have space for two chairs instead of the one he had now. Regardless, the space between them was not significant enough to make the meeting awkward.

                “What brings you here, General?” Something flickered across Kenobi’s face so quickly Cody could have sworn it was a diming light.

                “You can call me Obi-Wan in private, Cody. I think we are good enough friends for that, don’t you?”

                “Alright General, why now though? I never have before.” Both men noticed that Cody had still used the title, Obi-Wan smirked.

                “You have. You did, in your mind, in the caverns on Umbara.” Cody raised his eyebrows,

                “You once said mind reading was rude, General.” _That was probably the first time I’d done it anyway._ A tiny grin joined the smirk on the redhead’s face.

                “First time or not, you still did it and I liked it.” Cody felt a grin form on his face as well. Pity he did not have his helmet on to hide his expression.

                “Liked it, why?” The smirk and grin retreated from the General’s face.

                “Because I’m not just a General.” Well, what could Cody say to that.

                “Ok, Obi-Wan.” There was a brief pause and Cody could tell that the General, Obi-Wan, was pleased. That moment ended soon enough as Cody was never one to beat about the bush.

                “Why are you here Obi-Wan?” Obi-Wan sighed a bit at the question.

                “I wanted to check how you and the clones were after the whole fiasco with Krell. The others are angry and betrayed, as they should be. I… I just don’t know what to do help them,” Obi-Wan’s shoulders dropped by the tiniest bit of margins with a silent heavy exhale.

                “I don’t think you can, sir. We are soldiers, we will carry on.” Cody answered. They sat with each other in a contemplative silence. Cody honestly enjoyed his time with the General, nothing was ever forced. Whether they debated or just shared each other’s presence, they challenged and pushed each other forward always. What was even more surprising was how it all fit into their predesignated roles of leader and subordinate.

In the silence, Cody discovered his own uncomfortable question.

                “Sir, Obi-Wan, what did he mean when he said we would betray the Jedi?” Cody wanted to replace the ‘we’ with an ‘I’ and ‘the Jedi” with ‘you’ but thought better if he distance himself from the question. Obi-Wan picked up the pronoun change but went along with it, this much Cody could tell.

                “I think he may have had a vision. That same vision may be what drove him to madness.” _Vision,_ Cody thought, _of the future._ He felt himself become dejected at the notion. “Of a _possible_ future, the future is always in motion. It may not have been a vision at all.” Obi-Wan continued in an off-hand manner.

                “Mind reading, Obi-Wan,” Cody bit out. “Even still, there is a possibility that I… we may betray you.”

                “Maybe.” Cody clenched his fists. Obi-Wan could be so infuriating!

                “Do you honestly believe that, General?” That was the crux of the matter to Cody in the end. It didn’t matter what the late crazed lizard had said. There was little Cody could do if it were true or not. The trust between him and his General would be gone; might already be gone. _Do you trust me?_ The question should have mattered too much but it did. He liked to believe that the General trusted him. That they valued each other,maybe not necessarily the same way but enough for it count.

Obi-Wan moved from the bed to sit on the corner of the desk in front of Cody. He took out his lightsaber and held it out in the palm of his hand.

                “Cody, all our lives Jedi are taught that this weapon is our life.” Obi-Wan took Cody’s right hand and placed his lightsaber in Cody’s palm between them. Cody was forced to look into the redhead’s eyes. “When I give this to you, it is more than a tactical move. Do you understand?” Cody could do little but nod, still captured by those light eyes. He found it amazing how Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to dance on the edge of green, blue and grey or the richness with which they poured out the soul locked in those depths. A soul Cody would follow to the ends of the universe and back because that soul was where everything mattered. A brief smile appeared on Obi-Wan’s face and Cody mirrored him with one of his own.

                “Cody, there is… General.” Rex stood there awkwardly having entered the room through the open door. Behind him was Dogma and Liner all standing at attention. Cody jerked away from Kenobi at the intrusion and looked to his brothers. With their helmets off, it was easy to tell what each of the vod were feeling. Rex, as always, was the picture of a ready spitfire tempered with experience. Liner stood well at attention his eyes resolute at Kenobi giving nothing but a deep respect; Cody approved. Dogma seemed to have gotten past the shock of killing his Commanding Officer however there was a new tension in his shoulders that matched the fear swirling occasionally around his face.

                “Gentlemen, at ease,” Obi-Wan spoke comfortably from his spot perched on the desk.  There was a brief silence in which no one knew what to say. Finally, Obi-Wan turned back to Cody and began to say his farewell.

                “Actually General, there’s something…” Rex began only to be silenced by the conflicting looks he got from Liner and Dogma; one panicked the other encouraging. Rex gave them a lost look in return. Dogma finally offered,

                “What is going to happen to me, General Kenobi?” Six eyes blinked at him and his general.

                “What do you mean Commander?” Obi-Wan inquired hand going up to his beard in consideration.

                “Well, I killed a Jedi sir?”

                “Krell renounced the Jedi when he joined the dark side and began aiding Dooku. Furthermore, he attacked you without any provocation with clear intent to cause you and your battalion harm. His methods indicate it was definitely premeditated. You did not kill a Jedi, my firend, you killed a traitor and a madman. In my opinion, of course.” A comforting smile was offered to Dogma as the three clone leaders dropped their shoulders in relief.

_The Negotiator indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, sorry for the late update but life gave me lemons so I had to make lemonade.   
> Anyway, sorry for the short snippet on the political side of things but staying in that scene any longer would have begun to give too much away. Hope you enjoyed my account of the the Umbara mess and you get more info on whats looming on the horizon. My hope is that by the time we swing into true AU material, the reason everything is the way it is will be clear to everyone. Enjoy!


	14. Mentors

 

The battle of Duros had been perfectly designed for him, Anakin reflected. It had begun with a dogfight just outside Duros atmosphere. Anakin along with his squadron had been able to wipe out the smaller ships while Ahsoka led the Republic fleet through the blockade. Getting from the atmosphere to the ground had been another issue entirely. Dooku had anticipated the Republic strength and set up anti-aircraft guns everywhere on the planet. The Republic squadron had been forced to land some ways away from the major cities.

It was here that he, the admirals and Ahsoka had come up with a cunning plan that had largely been thought out by Ahsoka. The infantry and greater Republic fleet were to attack the city head on, while Anakin and his fliers were to flank the Separatists and take out the anti-aircraft guns and larger firepower. From there, the air force was to begin bombarding the Separatists while the infantry split into two and began a pincer attack. During her explanation, Anakin had noted with pride that his padawan was growing into a strong Jedi. She had begun to command respect from her superiors despite her age. It was beautiful to watch.

For all her progress though she still had much to learn. In all their planning, they had forgotten that Dooku was a much more cunning tactician than they were. As a result, the Separatist forces adjusted much quicker than anticipated to their plan and begun their own counter attack. Ahsoka flew into a panic upon such an event and as she and Anakin were separated by distance, all Anakin could was send her peace and courage through their bond. _Trust in the force, Snips._ Anakin, granted more leeway because of his smaller ships, urged his men to go all out on the Separatist base and destroy the enemy command centre.

This was where Anakin found himself two weeks into their campaign. The enemy base was but rubble now after two days of constant bombardment. Anakin was just turning around to direct his squadron to attack the Separatists form behind when he felt a dark cloud descend on him and his ship. It felt as if his body had been plunged into ice as his ship veered to left straight for a lone pillar that had withstood the bombardment. Thanks to his quick reflexes he just managed to avoid hitting the pillar head on but instead lost a wing. R2-D2 beeped in panic as they spiraled out of control. Anakin was forced to eject himself as his ship crashed some distance away. R2-D2 landed with his rockets safely beside him.

                “What the kriff!” Anakin swore loudly. R2-D2 repeated his sentiment. His comms beeped on his arm and a panicked Ahsoka filtered through,

                “Master, are you alright? Your ship just lost contact.”

                “I’m alright and so is R2. Something just took control of my ship and…” Anakin paused trying to rein in his emotions after such a close call. The goosebumps on his skin hadn’t disappeared and in fact were exacerbated by the adrenaline still running rampant in his blood.

                “Master, one does not simply take control of another’s ship.”

                “Hey! I think Dooku used the force to push my ship into a pillar.” Anakin frowned at his comm unit feeling offended by his padawan’s comment.

                “Master, you need to get back to base soon. We need to plan our nest move now that we have destroyed the Separatist base.” Anakin looked to his right and saw the smoke of a battle rise up in a grey plume. Reaching out with the force he could feel the conflict waging in the distance, the force swirling like a distant tornado. They (the Republic) seemed to have the upper hand from his point of view and for that Anakin was grateful. Still, the base was an even greater distance from the battle and Anakin would have to walk.

                “Right away Padawan Tano,” Anakin said sarcastically. “I am a long way out so in the meantime, work with Admiral Strew and the others on how we will reinstate the Duros government and drive out any remaining Separatist forces. Master Skywalker out,” the comm blinked out.

Anakin began his long trek back to the camp. Ever since he was a little child, Anakin had hated being alone with his thoughts. They proved distracting and not at all helpful which was why he hated most types of meditation. To achieve a sense of serenity with no goal required him to listen to these distracting thoughts, which was counterproductive in the end. Anakin worried about Ahsoka and the others in the camp, he worried about Obi-Wan and the loss of Satine (he still blamed himself), and he worried about Padme. Anakin worried.

                “You should pay more attention to your surroundings Master Jedi.” _Force help us, that voice. Why THAT voice!_  Anakin turned to face the surly presence of none other than Count Dooku. The Count crept into Anakin’s field of vision looking nonchalant, contrary to the threat that emanated from him in the force. Anakin was not quite sure why he had not felt anything in the force. He ignited his blue saber and readied himself.

                “What do you want Dooku?” Anakin spoke out.

                “I was hoping to find you dead in the crash.” The older man replied.

                “I am sorry to disappoint you Count Dooku,” the Sith moved closer to him, waving a dismissive in response.

                “Yes, I am quite sure you are used to disappointing others by now. No matter: killing you now will more than make up for it.” Anakin charged only to be flung back by a wave of Force energy. He heard a lightsaber come to life and Anakin was ready to meet the red blade with his blue one. This time Anakin was careful not to get lulled into a false sense of superiority. He was however still surprised when the Count jutted out a hand and telekinetically threw Anakin into some rocks. Anakin was quick to recover and met Count’s next strike with renewed fervour.

This time Anakin decided to play dirty. When the Count attempted to throw him back, Anakin threw a quick punch to the Sith’s temple with his mechanical hand. Dooku’s pain and shock flared briefly in the force until a foreboding darkness exploded out of him. Anakin was quick to back away only to have the Count fling Force Lightning at him with one hand. Anakin quick to diffuse it with his lightsaber, held his ground.

                “That was a surprise, child; a very unwelcome surprise.” Anakin saw the Count fully face him. The Counts eyes shone a fierce fiery hue that was bathed in the light of the Force Lightning. Some blood dribbled from the Counts mouth looking black in the unnatural light. The Count unleashed more lightning from his other hand and Anakin found himself reluctantly backing away.

The electric onslaught stopped and Anakin found there was much needed distance between them. Taking a deep breath, Anakin emptied himself and welcomed the Light into his mind. With renewed vigor he took his opening stance again. This time as the Sith attacked, Anakin allowed himself to lose ground while maintaining his defence. Like this Anakin could analyse all the Count’s moves and he could see the Count becoming more aggressive to due Anakin’s lack of offense. The power in the Sith’s strikes was increasing with Dooku’s  determination to kill. Anakin had to find a way to stop him before he could not defend himself.

In a lull of the Count’s strikes, Anakin initiated a counter strike only instead of ending it with a flurry of strikes, as was the norm for his combat style, he jumped backwards to more distance between them. The Count’s cleverly timed riposte met air instead of flesh. A blaster shot flew out of nowhere straight at the Count only to be deflected just before it met its target. Another blaster shot flew at him only to be batted away. Count Dooku in response sent a barrage of lightning in the direction of the shot. Anakin heard a clone soldier fly into a tree. Despite that, Anakin could not help the relief that flooded his veins. Anakin jutted his hand out and the Count went stumbling back. Another shot rang out from a different location that the Count barely managed to deflect in time.

                “Quite a timely intervention you have here Skywalker; always luck that saves you.” Count droned, his lightsaber poised ready to defend.

                “What can I say, the force is with me.” Anakin grinned at the Sith. Dooku groaned indignantly the jutted out his hands creating a wide arc of force energy. It was not strong enough to overwhelm Anakin but he the clones behind him were not as fortunate as the clones all stumbled back. Dooku took that time to turn back and retreat.   

                “Well Master, looks like you needed some saving.” Ahsoka said picking herself off the floor. _Wait Ahsoka was here?_

“I was doing just fine, Snips. Nonetheless, thank you for the help. How far are we from the base?” Anakin said going to look over the electrocuted clone, who was thankfully still alive.

                “A couple klicks northwest, five at the most. Admiral Strew has come up with a way for us to mount our final assault tomorrow morning. We managed to get in touch with the remaining defence forces inside the citadel.” Ahsoka reported.

                “Great, I would sure like to get off this planet someday soon.” Anakin grumbled.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Mace Windu channeled greater volumes of the Vaapad as he clashed against his opponent , blue met purple for a brief second before disengaging and breaking apart into their separate ready stances. Mace knew his current duelling partner could take more of what his violent technique could offer than most others. Like him, his duelling partner loved sparring and for the same reason: to release tension. It was one of the things that had made them quite close friends despite the age gap and the fact that Mace had been the others superior for most of his partner’s life. Both of them were quiet but fiercely passionate people. Both respected each other for the loyalty with which they served.

                “I do hope I am not boring you, Master Windu,” Kenobi snarked from his end of the room. Mace, unlike Kenobi, did not take pleasure in battle banter. He much preferred getting on with the slashing and punching things in the face.

                “Not at all, Master Kenobi. Shamefully, I must admit that beating you into the ground brings me immense… satisfaction.” Mace did not wait for a reply.

One of the principles of Vaapad was feeding of the atmosphere of the battle: be it the emotions of your opponent or you own. Kenobi’s battling principle however, contradicted this in that Kenobi was always quick to find his center and be “an eye in the storm.” Because of this, Mace had to draw on more of his own emotion in the battle which was never a good thing in Vaapad though Mace considered it good practice. Mace’s flurry of attacks was met by a quick series of deflections that sent his swings to the right while Kenobi moved to his left. Mace was quick to correct this with his next flurry of attacks but once again found his swing being swung elsewhere while Kenobi moved in the opposite direction.

_The bastard is trying to analyse my moves._ Mace let the force flow through him and enhance his speed. This time the deflections were barely in time with his strikes and his swings in fact Mace almost broke through the man’s defense. There was a hint of shock in Kenobi’s signature as he stepped back. Mace felt the force shift as Kenobi drew on it further as well, his presence becoming a crystalline expanse of light. Mace knew his presence looked wisps of corona during an eclipse. His presence while still light seemed to be eclipsed by the dark side that he channeled.

Their next exchange Kenobi once again met him blow for blow. _Precognition,_ Mace observed bluntly. Kenobi had always been intuitively perceptive in the force and Mace was glad to see him add that to his repertoire of abilities in ability, especially to this degree. Kenobi was shaping up to be a fine Master. Still, Kenobi was not yet a match for him. Mace allowed his full presence to flare up and cast its fierce eclipse around them. Mace’s presence scared many people he had been told. It loomed over the metaphysical plane like an apparition or bad omen and judging by Obi-Wan’s reaction, he agreed.

The battle did not last much longer, Kenobi only able to keep Mace at bay for a few strikes before the blue blade was knocked out of his hands.

                “Your blade work is impressive, Kenobi.”

                “But…”

                “Well,” Mace answered, “you didn’t win now did you.”

Kenobi laughed at that.  Mace knew he had taken over the role of paternal figure ever since Qui-Gon had died though he had assumed the role over a length of time. In the first few years of Obi-Wan’s knighthood, the two frequently argued over the training of Anakin Skywalker. The boy excelled in most of his studies but he was a handful. While Obi-Wan’s had a large say over the boy’s wellbeing, few took him seriously as Obi-Wan had been so young.

                “Obi-Wan, we need to talk.” Mace started leading away from the training rooms to his rooms. Obi-Wan gave a small grin,

                “Oh, you used my first name. That is never a good sign. What is this about?” Obi-Wan inquired.

                “I know we haven’t seen much of each other with the war and the demands of the Council,” Mace watched as an auburn eyebrow flared up and a cultured voice interjected flatly,

                “You are the Council, Mace.” Mace stopped walking and glared at the shorter man until he saw the tiny quirk of lips underneath the red mane.

                “We haven’t had much time to talk outside of business and a lot has been happening…”  The second auburn eyebrow joined its partner trying to touch Obi-Wan’s hairline.  “How have you been since the crisis on Mandalore?” Mace saw the tiniest flicker of shock register in Obi-Wan’s eyes and the reflexive tightening of shields that meant the younger Jedi was on the defensive.

                “I have been managing.” Mace could already feel Obi-Wan shift away from him in the force. He was having none of that. Mace put a hand on Obi-Wan shoulder and let his care and curiosity seep into the Force.

                “Obi-Wan.”

                “I don’t know what you want me to say, Mace.” Obi-Wan sighed out looking away.

                “I loved her once; so passionately I could barely stand it. I still did though it was now different. Now I loved with the wistfulness of what could have been and the sincerity of what was now our reality. How can I stand here with you knowing that? It’s not the first time either.”

                “The circumstances of love can be… unfavourable, but love in itself is never a curse: even for a Jedi. We all carry our burdens, maybe this is yours.” Obi-Wan looked at him, contemplating.

                “If I could ask, what is yours?”

                “I grew up seeing people’s fates change and shift; watched as their faults would overcome them. My childhood was covered in the shadows of the Unifying Force, for those who were familiar enough with it wasn’t cause for concern but you have seen how rare the gift of the Unifying Force is around here and how easily it is misunderstood. Those shadows threatened to overcome me more than once. I was angry and resentful of my gift and it spilled and _still spills_ into everything I do. I will always be aware of the worst in people and see the shadows looming in the Force. My burden is that I am not alone but I do not know how not to be alone. That is the choice I made.”

                “Do you regret your choice?” Obi-Wan asked.

                “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, i had a bit of trouble writing this chapter but it's finally up. This marks the half way point of what shall be considered Star Wars Episode 1 vision97 style. hahaha.


	15. Coup on Duros

 

Anakin and Ahsoka rushed to convene with the Council. They had only been on Coruscant for less than a standard week. Anakin had spent most of his nights with Padme at her Senator's flat and his daytime hours were spent with Ahsoka pouring over her academic studies and other things she had neglected because of the war. It wasn’t too difficult because Ahsoka was a diligent worker though she admitted she wasn’t one for academic pursuits like Anakin and unlike her grandmaster. Much like Obi-Wan though, Ahsoka had little love for the finer details of mechanics or machinery and did not excel in those areas. Anakin silently despaired but understood. Anakin remembered when he had informed Obi-Wan that he held very little interest in diplomacy. Obi-Wan laughed and responded he had gathered from Anakin’s behaviour on their diplomatic missions and understood Anakin's position.

                The pair entered the chambers to find that all the members of the Council were present: physically or by holographic projection. Since the war had escalated six months ago that rarely ever happened; whatever was going on was of utmost importance or he was in trouble. Anakin racked his brain trying to think of what he could have done wrong recently. He glanced at Obi-Wan who offered him a reassuring smile; Obi-Wan’s shields were raised but not worryingly so, just secure enough to ensure that Anakin could not prod without the other man noticing.  The council glanced at each other briefly before Obi-Wan began,

                “Knight Skywalker and Padawan Tano, we apologise for such an abrupt meeting. There have been some developments in regards to your latest campaign.” Obi-Wan leaned forward as he spoke in measured tones. Anakin had long since learned to differentiate the different timbres of his Masters voice. This one was the one of the diplomat warming up to his stage; nothing to worry about yet.

                “Yesterday, Dooku entered Duros airspace again and took control of the planet within hours: so heavy were his forces. He made a public spectacle of executing all the members of the recently instilled Duros government as an act against the Jedi and the Republic.”

                “He showed no sign of any extra forces when we were on Duros Masters. We had no way of knowing this would happen.”

                “We believe you Knight Skywalker, none of us anticipated this. Your victory on Duros was far more than any of us could have hoped to achieve the first time as we said the last time.” Mace Windu cut in. Anakin blinked. Mace and Anakin did not get along at all, but Anakin had been shocked when Mace had openly praised his actions on Duros without prompting.  Anakin always considered Mace’s opinion of things to be podoo but Mace’s praise… well why look a gift horse in the mouth?

                “We called you here because we would like Knight Skywalker to be part of the team to retake Duros again.” Obi-Wan said with a look that demanded mollification from both Anakin and Mace. Mace Windu did not react to it at all. Ahsoka spoke up,

                “Pardon me Masters,” There was a pause as Ahsoka waited for permission. Obi-Wan nodded for her to continue, “Why am I not going with my Master on this mission?” An red eyebrow twitched, Mace Windu’s mouth retreated into grim line and Yoda’s eyes opened marginally. It was Kit Fisto who answered Anakin’s Padawan with a gentle smile,

                “Duros was difficult to retake the last time but now it will be nigh on impossible with Dooku’s renewed forces. We need every advantage we can get, which is why we are asking your Master to join the team even when he is not properly rested. For all your aptitude and skill on the battlefield young one, you are still a Padawan. You are our future, we cannot in good conscience over extended you in such dangerous times. You have so much ahead of you Padawan Tano.”

                A sharp note of grief sprung forth from Kit Fisto and Anakin saw flashes of Kit Fisto’s Padawan on his first mission as a knight, dying at the hands of Grievous. Anakin felt the bravery and courage of the little Knight and the brief burst of terror that had touched the boy moments before he died. The vision ended as abruptly as it had begun. Anakin felt Kit Fisto’s walls slam shut with a metaphorical bang.  The feeling had been shielded enough that Ahsoka had not picked up on it though everyone else in the room had. Ahsoka had definitely felt Kit Fisto closing up though. It was unusual behaviour from the usually jolly Master.

                “I agree with the Council, Ahsoka. This is bad enough as it is.” _I could not bear to lose you out there, Snips._

_How do you think I feel Master?_ Anakin conceded the point.

_Trust me, Snips. Trust me to look out for your best interests._ Anakin remembered the words from his later years as a Padawan under Obi-Wan, when they had disagreed on something pertaining to Anakin and his training. At that age Anakin had fought tooth and nail to prove himself worthy of the mantle he had been given and earn his knighthood creating quite a bit of friction between him and his master. Despite all that, those had been the best years of his life so far. Anakin looked at his Padawan with bittersweet fondness, she was only seventeen but the war had forced them all to grow up faster than anticipated.

                Ahsoka turned to face the council and bowed.

                “I will heed the Council’s wishes, Masters.” Anakin let his shoulders drop slightly in relief.

_A Padawan who listens, the Force truly does love you,_ the voice of Obi-Wan whispered in his mind. Anakin stifle a chuckle.  

                “If I may ask Padawan Tano, what role do you think you will take as a Jedi Knight?” Master Trebor asked. Anakin’s interest piqued, he had never outright discussed this with his Padawan. He had always assumed she would follow in his footsteps. He realised now that was very presumptuous of him. He waited for her to answer.

                “I was considering joining the Seekers, Masters.” Anakin was only mildly surprised. Ahsoka and Plo Koon got along splendidly and her skills in the area were promising. Mace and Yoda were nodding their heads in approval. Anakin’s Master had the tiniest smirk on his face that said he had guessed that was where she would go.

                “The Seekers would be happy to have I’m sure.” The holographic projection of Plo Koon spoke out. Ahsoka answered with a tiny grin and bowed again.

                “That will be all Padawan Ahsoka. We would like to discuss the particulars of the mission with your Master. Any suggestions or insights you have would be helpful, please hand them in a report as soon as you can.” Mace announced. Ahsoka bowed again and left the room. _Good luck Master._ Anakin turned back to face the Council. Obi-Wan radiated a serene smugness.

                “It seems the conversation went as you predicted Master Kenobi.” Master Trebor noted with a tiny smile.

                “Indeed it did, Master Trebor,” Obi-Wan’s eyes shone with mirth. Mace’s mouth receded further into a grimmer line.

                “If I may ask, Masters, who will I be working with on the mission?”

                “Master Kenobi will be coordinating the attack; Master Koon will be the leading pilot. You will be helping a strike team of Jedi to root out the Dooku and his men. The strike team will be led by Master Windu.” Anakin felt his stomach plummet to unimaginable depths of despair. _Force why? Is it not enough that I have deal with Dooku again? Maybe I could just run from Windu when we strike? No, then I would never hear the end of it._ Yoda’s ears twitched as the troll coughed suspiciously.

_Improve you shielding, Padawan!_ Anakin was too shocked to do anything but he felt Obi-Wan’s presence seemingly grab all of Anakin’s mental shields and fling them into place (that Obi-Wan knew Anakin’s mental signature that well was slightly disconcerting to Anakin.)  Anakin spared a glance at his former Master, who had his eyes closed and was resisting bowing his head in second hand embarrassment. Windu, who Anakin expected to be displeased, emanated an obvious smugness that had all the Councillors except Obi-Wan glancing at him curiously.

                “Unless you have any further questions, Skywalker, you are dismissed.” When Anakin saw the beginning of a smirk on Mace Windu’s face, he thought it best to retreat quickly to a safer corner of the temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering what happened between Mace and Obi-Wan. They may have made a wager during the Council Meeting as to whether Anakin could make it through the meeting without being rude, disrespectful or complaining.  
> This chapter also served to highlight the fact that Ahsoka is still very much a padawan so her skills and such are not on the same level as those of the Jedi Knights or Master. That CN thing of making her a valid opponent against some major villians was just not feasible in my opinion. That being said, Im hoping to show Ahsoka as a bit more mature than oooh i don't know, leaving the Jedi Order because they made an unfortunate call. ( I say unfortunate because people seem to forget the seriousness of the issue in that instance and in my opinion Ahsoka is the one who lost faith in the order first but then again CN was pretty determined to show the Council as douchebags and responsible for every bad thing that happened). Heads up, Ahsoka will remain a Jedi but she will still forge her own path away from OWK and Anakin.
> 
> The long break was due to Christmas.


	16. The Final Battle of Duros

 

“ Master Kenobi, the Separatist Fleet is retreating into the Durosian atmosphere. We have begun pursuit and will provide reinforcements to ground force attacking the capital.” Plo Koon reported gruffly.

                “Congratulations all. You may proceed. Force be with you all.”  Plo Koon and his fleet entered the atmosphere. It was still too early in the battle for there to be a probable victor. Be that as it may, the Republic had made remarkable progress with little to no losses. Obi-Wan should have been happy. Instead he had this jittery feeling in his stomach that was definitely not because of battle nerves. He could not shake the feeling that something was out there… something elusive.

                Obi-Wan and his fleet of Destroyers were the last to approach the atmosphere as the largest of the ships. In the atmosphere these ships were of little use unless one planned to destroy an entire civilisation with them, something which the Republic tried not to do in the last couple millennia. The Destroyers did contain mobile units for a more focused invasion however and as such were needed on the ground.

                “General?” Cody asked beside him. Obi-Wan detected the concern in the Commander’s tone and allowed himself a slight smile at the fact that they knew each other so well. Glancing at the clone in question, Obi-Wan could see the man still in a military pose yet Obi-Wan also saw Cody’s worried face as if the helmet on the Commander’s head wasn’t there. In fact, Obi-Wan knew when Cody smirked under the helmet because he heard the thought ring loud and clear.

_Yes I know you that well. What are you worried about?_

Obi-Wan walked to the deck and looked outside at the darkness of space, his worry spiking a notch. Obi-Wan cast his focus to the source of his worry and an image of Separatist fleets behind him hovered in his vision with a ghost-like quality. Obi-Wan dispelled the image and worry into the force. _Here and now, Obi-Wan,_ a voice in his head with the tone of his former master scolded in his head. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan always strove for honesty with Cody. The man had proved his loyalty and never judged Obi-Wan for his faults or eccentricities.

                “I’m not sure but… there is something we are missing I think. A trap of some sort or maybe I’m being pessimistic.” Obi-Wan wondered out loud. The darkness of space faded into the lightening blue sky have of the Durosian atmosphere. Just as it faded, a horde of starships and a destroyer appeared in space. The image was exactly what Obi-Wan had seen! Well, that was a blunder of epic proportions.

                “General Kenobi, there is a…”

                “We saw it with our own eyes thank you Admiral.” Cody sniped back in a flat tone from where he stood with Obi-Wan by the window. The Admiral continued on not at all phased,

                “A transmission from General Grievous.”

                “Put him through please, Admiral.”  The cyborg was projected up as a hologram as Obi-Wan and Cody approached the control deck.

                “And my day gets better! General Kenobi, you must realise you are at a severe disadvantage.  I would suggest surrender but I am quite set on blowing your entourage to pieces!” The cyborg had started off trying to downplay his joy at trapping the Republic Army but when he finished speaking, his excitement had begun to overflow and General Grievous leaned, gloating, into the camera. His serpentine golden eyes radiated his glee and the oval pupil darted around on the projection.

                “You must realise, General Grievous, your advantage only works if we decide to engage you in the air. If we decide to continue our way planet bound then…” Obi-Wan let the end taper off. It was a risky plan. But it was all they had. Grievous was not done however.

                “If you continue planet bound, Jedi, your ground team will be devoured on both ends.” The cyborg said leaning back into his chair oozing confidence.

                “Ah, but we will be waiting for you, then. Either you face my fleet on the ground or you get sandwiched between a Republic Army and their reinforcements; your choice General.” Obi-Wan made a gesture for the Admiral to cut the transmission. When the hologram disappeared, Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes opening himself up to the force and letting go of his anxiety. _Force, what should we do?_ Possibilities flew out around Kenobi in the force: death, destruction, war and chaos. _Stay in the moment,_ Obi-Wan opened his eyes.

Anoth was not a barren planet. That being said it was not a lush green forest either. Anoth had two seasons: wet and dry. The planet was covered in gentle slopes and the occasional valley, typical of a savannah climate. The planet was covered in rocks of different sizes; Boulders the sizes of hills and pebbles alike littered the ground. Even the sand was reminiscent of rocks weathered eons ago. Vegetation was sparse and moss like and mostly dull in colour and stature. The plants were meant to survive with very little and cope with a lot. The planet was perfect for a defensive stand, which is why it proved difficult to besiege or liberate depending on who you were.

                “Our plan changes little. Admiral, contact General Koon. Apprise him of our situation; tell him to expect less ground reinforcements and to watch out for any Separatists on their tail. Other than that, he should proceed as planned. Captain Liner you are to take your troops to the capital as the reinforcements we previously planned, try to move as quickly as possible. If you meet any of Grievous’ fleet, evade do not engage. Commander, you are to remain with me and we will set up a defensive base and defend it if Grievous pursues us. Admiral, I would also like constant monitoring of Grievous’ fleet.” Obi-Wan took a breath and watched the men.

                “Any questions?” There was silence.                                                           

                “Then let us get to work. I trust you all to make the best calls you can possibly make out there. We have been put in an unfortunate situation but we can still succeed. May the Force be with you all.” Then soldiers made a hasty salute as Obi-Wan walked out with Cody trailing behind him. The two walked in silence until they were in Obi-Wan’s room.

                “A good plan, General.” Cody said once they had settled down. Obi-Wan knew that Cody hated circumventing an issue and such a statement meant he wasn’t sure how to continue.

                “Is it really?” Obi-Wan said as Cody removed his helmet.

                “What’s wrong Obi-Wan?” Cody inquired. Obi-Wan could feel Cody’s mental focus sharpen onto him, more intense than the stern gaze directed at him. Cody radiated a faint worry and a fierce loyalty that always awed Obi-Wan, especially since he did not think he had done anything to warrant it to such a degree.

                “We are stretched thin and I don’t know if our current plan will get us by.” _True, but that’s not it._ Obi-Wan smirked as he heard those thoughts. Cody caught Obi-Wan’s expression and hastily added, _with all due respect general,_ though his facial expression didn’t change. Obi-Wan smothered a laugh.

                “That is the only reason that matters at the moment.” Obi-Wan said. _Bantha Fodder_ Cody thoughts filtered through to Obi-Wan. Before Obi-Wan could control them, his eyebrows shot up. _General please stop reading my mind!_

“I assure you I am not trying to read your mind at all Cody. Provided today goes well, this should be something we look into. I don’t understand why it keeps happening. It seems to be only your stronger thoughts that filter through. Hmmm.” Obi-Wan was about to lapse into thought when Cody spoke,

                “Today will go well Obi-Wan.” Obi-Wan looked into dark brown eyes that were so adamant. So certain they were. It wasn’t confidence or flippancy in those eyes. It was faith: in the soldiers, their plan, the Force and in him. There was faith in Obi-Wan simmering in the depths of those eyes that took Obi-Wan’s breath away. _Huh, funny that_ Obi-Wan thought with a tiny smile.

                “Yes, today might just go well indeed.” Obi-Wan responded pulling out a map of where they were to set up their defensive position.

                “So Commander, how do you think we should set up our base?”

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Batlling on Duros again was beyond difficult. Dooku had ensured that all the easier routes were sealed off or heavily guarded. When the Republic forces had landed, they had discovered that the Separatists had laid land mines across the town as well. On top of that was the massive droid army and air forc that Dooku had patrolling the area. Advancing through the city proved to be slow and very taxing: which unfortunately, was what the Council had been expecting. Most of the capital’s citizens had fled the city when Dooku had retaken it, those that had been alive that is.

Anakin noted that the city, which had been minimally damaged in the first battle, was now in complete shambles. A few buildings had been totally demolished by war and others ransacked, burnt down or vandalised. A dark gloom clung to the streets of the city, such that Anakin could feel the echo of the screams that penetrated the night Dooku launched his second take over. It was times like these that Anakin hated his extreme force sensitivity. The Darkness was something he could not shy away from as many others did, neither could he ignore it. The Darkness clung to him everywhere he went.

The injustice of the whole situation set Anakin’s on edge. Duros, for all its corruption, was not a world of war or violence. The planet had an underworld to rival the likes of the Hutt organisation; in fact, Duros was the centre of organised crime in the inner core and part of the galaxy’s mid rim. Still, the planet was moderately peaceful. Duros had not seen any large scale violence in almost five centuries. Now the world was torn apart, families destroyed and a generation damaged irreparably. Innocent (or at least vaguely so) people killed to satisfy a person’s greed and need for dominance. How could one throw away so many lives for the sake of their own wants?

                “Hello fellow soldiers, I am back.” Quinlan Vos announced appearing out of nowhere amongst them. Master Vos was a very skilled Shadow and foray to the dark side a year earlier had only made him more so. Anakin had once wanted to be a Shadow until Obi-Wan pointed out that Anakin’s presence to anyone with any psychic ability or force sensitivity would be a bit too bright to miss and even if Anakin learnt to control it; his effect on the currents on the force around him would give him away. Anakin knew very little about the shadow’s time on the dark side, only gathering bits and pieces by rumour and from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan had been a friend to Vos even before Vos had been cleared by the Reconciliation Council though there was some contention due to the relationship between Quinlan and Ventress.

                “What news do you bring, Master Vos?” One Jedi part of the strike force asked. The genial grin on the kiffar’s face faded into a slight grimace.

                “About a klik away, Count Dooku will be able to sense the Jedis movements. There will be no sneaking up to him. The droid numbers triple and the patrols are twice as often. They have comm outposts spaced about a kilk apart and a small base set-up with them. There are no mines though.” Vos’ face brightened at the last statement. The mood between the Jedi and clone commanders didn’t drop by much. Their expectations hadn’t been high anyway.

                “What is our next move Generals?” Commander Ponds of the 187th Legion asked. There was a brief silence until Jedi Siem Kuum answered.

                “General Koon should call and provide us with important information.”

Immediately a comm unit’s light started blinking, signalling an incoming transmission. Anakin grinned at Siem Kuum’s uncanny prescience. Siem Kuum had been a couple years ahead of Anakin as padawans but Siem had treated Anakin as equals. Siem Kuum’s prescience was a common ability amongst those of his race, however the ability was augmented by his force-sensitivity. His strength for prescience was overwhelming to his senses at times and thus Siem spent a large amount of time shielding himself from the ‘whispers’ in order to maintain a viable foothold on reality. Siem’s prescience was like Anakin’s in a way, founded in the Living Force and traced by forces that the wielder tied themselves to; with Siem even the weakest connection was enough. Many times Siem dryly remarked that his talent was “seeing a future that could no longer be avoided.”

                “General Koon,” Anakin answered with a tiny smirk when the Kel Dor’s figure popped up.

                “General Skywalker, the squadron will be approaching the city in twenty five minutes. Unfortunately, it seems General Grievous has come onto the planet behind us and effect a second blockade as it were. General Kenobi will engage him outside the capital to allow us to fight on one front. Kenobi is still sending some reinforcements your way just less than planned.”

Anakin’s spirit dropped even further. They needed the resources and he was worried about Obi-Wan. The Republic had come this far but it seemed the Separatists were beginning to outmanoeuvre them. Regardless, there was little Anakin could do now. Painstakingly, he cast his worries into the force, taking special care to ignore the disquiet within himself and cover it up with a brave front. It would not do to dwell on that now.

                “Master Koon, is it possible for you to press constant fire on your route from the city to our position? It should set off the mines on the roads and clear a faster route for the reinforcements.” Master Vos asked.

                “That can be done Master Vos.” Plo Koon gruffly replied.

                “Master Koon can be our first wave, and then maybe Commander Ponds and his men will lay the mines we have deactivated and collected in the path of the incoming droids. A troop will meet the Separatist squadron in the streets and Captain Rex will defend and attack from the rooftops paying special attention to aerial fighters and tanks.  Master Vos and his troop can infiltrate and sabotage the base during the commotion and begin a picking off stragglers form behind.” Siem Kuum suggested. It was an ingenious plan that focused on the groups strengths while minimising the disadvantage of their lack of numbers. Anakin could feel the force pick up around him, their plan could succeed. It would get them to the government gates at least.

                “You will be a formidable General, Knight Kuum.” Kuum bowed his head at the praise.

                “This makeshift plan might just work.” Vos remarked. The men dispersed in order to get ready for their strike. Anakin approached Siem who looked the faintest bit worried though he tried to hide it.

                “Are you alright Siem? That was a great plan you came up with.”

                “I will be alright, Skywalker.” Siem smiled at him gratefully then looked towards the government building. “The darkness here makes it… hard to focus.”

                “I know what you mean.” Anakin murmured to him. Siem looked back at him for a while then asked,

                “What does it feel like to you?”

                “The echoes of nightmares of the people who lived here seem to be carried by the wind and bounce off the walls. On and on. I have been in bad places before but this… maybe because it is so recent, I can feel all the emotion and turbulence that surrounds this place. It…” Anakin paused wondering if he had overshared, but Siem gave him an encouraging nod. “It clings to me.” There was a slight silence as both Jedi pondered this.

                “I sometimes envy Master Vos’ psychometry, though I cannot help but admire his ability to withstand this. It must be hard for him feeling the Darkside like this, especially renouncing it.” They both looked to the kiffar who was busy helping the clones prepare for battle.

                “The darkness here is amplifying my ability while pulling it into really dark places. I can feel my mind being forcibly nudged in a direction where my sanity may be lost. The darkness here isn’t malicious but it is dangerous.” Anakin nodded at Siem’s explanation. The Jedi looked worried.

                “We will win, Siem.” Siem looked at him humourlessly.

                “There will be losses.” Anakin heard the comment for what it was.

_To know the future is to know who dies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right there it is. We are heading for the climax of the story which shall be the Battle of Duros. The Battle shall be a lengthy one writing wise because a lot will happen so you will see the battle from a lot of view points. Regarding the force, this first part of the series has been dealing a lot with the unifying force aspect and that is because my main character Obi-Wan has been rediscovering it so to speak.  
> Now my second major original character is Siem Kuum (the first being Captain Liner). I am thinking of doing some character profiles for them soon. let me know what you think. Siem Kuum's prescience highlights that prescience is not a unifying force power only. Siem's prescience is heavily tied to the living force and as such is easily influenced by ambient emotion which is why the darkside affects him so much.  
> This chapter i was hoping to show that Anakin had other Jedi relationship that werent as strong but granted some sort of perspective.


	17. Duros: The Knights Open

 

Commander Cody watched as General Grievous and his army approached them. Blue and red bolts whizzed about in the air: a couple droids exploding and collapsing, occasionally there was a pained grunt or a scream to signal one of the vod were hit. The droids were falling a lot faster than his brothers which wasn’t surprising as most of these droids were cheap. The droids lacked the agility to dodge blaster fire and also lacked the capacity to make split second decisions beyond their programming that would save their ‘lives.’ This, however, did not stop or slow down the droid army’s fast approach with Grievous twirling two lightsabers to deflect laser bolts directed at him. The bolts Grievous deflected went everywhere; some into his own droids. The effect of General Grievous’ menacing presence had worn off over time, now Cody used the adrenaline to watch for the many robotic limbs. Dodging those limbs greatly increased one’s chances of survival. The droid battalion continued to advance, trusting in their far superior numbers to lead them to victory.

 Cody could see the fast approaching Destroyer ship from the corner of his visor. When General Kenobi had described his plan, Cody had been hard pressed not to laugh at the Admiral, whose reaction had been akin to that of a scandalised member of the upper class. Obi-Wan had proposed the Admiral purposely crash one of their Destroyers onto the Separatist army in the middle of the battlefield in order to even the numbers. The Destroyer would serve to also divide Grievous’ army into two and confuse the droids while also giving the clones more cover for their counter attack. Obi-Wan being the underhanded person that he was, could not resist staging a sneak attack where he and some clones would go around the droid army in the commotion and sabotage the Separatist ships while stealing some ships for themselves to begin another counter-attack form behind them. It was an ingenious plan that resembled many of the plans that had earned Obi-Wan’s reputation as a great General and garnered Cody’s deep respect for the General. That being said, the plan was incredibly risky which was also typical of said Jedi General.

The ground shook and clouds of dust rose like a thick sandy brown mist as the Destroyer made contact. Grievous’ outraged shouting could barely be heard over the roar of the crash. Even with the dust, Cody could still see where the cyborg was because of the blue and green glow of his lightsabers. With the Separatist army cut in half and the droids out of their depth, it was easy pickings for the clones. Still, there were too many of them. Cody signalled his men to begin retreating to their armoured vehicles.

                “Where is Kenobi!” Grievous roared at them, deflecting a few blaster bolts into the clones. Just then, explosions sounded behind Grievous. Serpentine eyes widened, and then with a mighty roar, the cyborg turned and jumped onto the crashed ship, towards the secondary battlefield: where Kenobi was undoubtedly causing chaos for the Separatists.

                “Those in the vehicles, go lend support. The rest of you let’s take out these remaining clankers!” Cody spoke into his comm unit.  A tiny part of Cody was elated. They were progressing through the skirmish with fewer losses than expected. Hope and faith flared in him as he marched forward with his men. Without Grievous to lead them, the droids fell very quickly to Cody and his men and the clones made it round the crashed ship.

Cody was greeted to a very chaotic battlefield. The clones were still outnumbered though not by much now. In terms of numbers, the sides were pretty much even if one felt optimistic. However, Grievous had kept his more able droids at the back of his advance it seemed. These droids, unlike the ones Cody had just finished destroying, had heavy artillery and had more blaster resistant armour. To Cody’s eternal chagrin, the republic troops were not in any defensive formation. Instead the troops were scattered about in tiny little defensive clusters as far as Cody could see. The droids were slowly cornering them against the burning sabotaged Separatist ships. At the forefront of one the clusters was Cody’s General deflecting the many blaster shots fired in his direction.

 

Frustration welled up in Cody as he tried to come up with a plan. The clones in the armoured vehicles could do little but pick off straggling droids because of the confusing state of the battlefield. Cody and his men could not fire into the thick of the fray because they could easily hit their own men. Speaking into his comm unit right now would distract a significant portion of his men and wind up with them dead trying to follow his orders. Cody did not have enough men on his side of the battlefield to charge into the crowd either. Cody breathed out his frustration in one mighty exhale and steeled himself to deliver his very lackluster plan. Turning to the few men with him, he signaled the begin to pick off the stragglers right in front of them and provide enough of a distraction until they could come up with a more feasible plan.

Loud clanking noises above him briefly took Cody’s attention as he saw Grievous run and leap of the Destroyers into the very centre of the battlefield. Grievous two lightsabers ignited again and the cyborg charged out of Cody’s sight. Cody signalled his men to move quicker when he heard the static whine of lightsabers clashing. Cody hoped fervently that his General was alright. A few seconds later, Grievous went flying back into the Destroyer from what Cody guessed was a force push from Obi-Wan. The line of felled droids it created granted a brief view of his General; red hair falling into his face with his blue blade arched above his head pointing into the ground. Two clones stood on either side guns poised shooting at the droids. The sight gave Cody a brief pause then he spoke into the comm with a grin in his voice,

                “Don’t stop men. This battle shall be ours!”

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

If there was one area where Mace Windu held Anakin’s respect, it was in lightsaber skill. Anakin could grudgingly admit that watching Master Windu fight was awe inspiring and frightening. The man moved like a predator through the Seppie droids, laying waste to the robotic obstacles he found.

Vaapad contained many aspects contrary to the Jedi Path; indulgence, passion, arrogance and darkness. At the same time, the depth of loyalty and trust one needed when in the currents of the Vaapad where typical tenets of the light side of the force. As such the Vaapad philosophy could not actually be applied from the perspective of the dark side; it truly merited its description as the paradoxical form. To use Vaapad, one  had to immerse themselves in the force and let themselves be at the mercy of both light and dark; trusting completely in their own inner light that they would not fall to darkness or worse, be obliterated by the turbulent mixture of light and dark.

If Anakin had not been too busy trying to keep himself alive, he would have sat back and watched the former Head of the Order do his thing. Each stroke that Mace made was lethal: decapitation, mou-kei and sabers through droid’s chests, his movements spoke of savagery. Master Windu would force push clones out of the way of lethal droid fire or stop a clone mid-air from falling to their death with a casual wave of his hand. Anakin could tell that Commander Ponds – who was Mace’s commander – and his men were used to the behaviour because they did not stop shooting even when they were whisked through the air like rag dolls or a slab of concrete landed in front of them to provide cover. Their actions made it all look as if it had been planned! Anakin _so_ had to learn that, even if it meant going to ask Mace for help personally.

There was a ping in the force and Anakin turned in time to find Ventress approach the battlefield with reinforcements. Her entrance drew the attention of the Republic army as she marched with the more threatening droidekas by her side. Her timing could not have been more catastrophic for the Jedi and clones. Ventress had managed to flank their advance. Since they were fighting in the narrow streets of the Duros government plaza, their army could not manoeuvre to adjust to the new threat. Droidekas could shoot blaster bolts at an alarming rate and a battalion of them like what Ventress currently had would be cause devastating losses to the Republic army. Anakin saw Siem Kuum and another Jedi leap over their platoons to meet Ventress and her entourage. Maybe it would be enough to stop her. The Republic had been running off the script for a while now and it was beginning to show. Luckily enough for Anakin, improvisation was one of his specialties.

Anakin and Mace Windu continued their advance carving their way through the droids blocking their way to the palace gates while Siem Kuum and his partner faced Ventress. Anakin knew they were spread thin – perilously thin in fact. They needed those reinforcements now if there was to be any hop of them making out of this alive. Master Windu shifted a bus in front of them to provide momentary cover.

                “Master Koon, any word on how long it will take the reinforcements to arrive.” Windu spoke into his comm unit. There were a few moments of static and crackling, then the line came back online and Plo Koon’s voice rumbled out,

                “The first wave of reinforcements shall be in your position in five minutes. There has been no word from Master Kenobi and the others yet, though I sense their presence to be by the edge of the town confronting General Grievous.” There was some more crackling and static before the voice came back through again,

                “Mace, I have just received word that there is another battalion of droids fast approaching you and should engage in approximately five minutes should you keep moving forward.”  Anakin cursed.

                “Is it possible you can engage them before they arrive?” Mace Windu asked.

                “Negative, Master Windu. There are still too many Separatist ships in the air. We will provide support as soon as we can. May the Force be with you.” The comm unit blinked out and Mace Windu let out a long suffering sigh. Anakin caught his breath leaning against the bus looking skyward. Anakin let his negative emotions leech out of him with each deep breath he took just like Master Windu was doing beside him. The air smelt of chaos; burning, oil, blaster shots and concrete dust. Explosions could be heard in the distance, the clatter clanking of droids moving and the shouts of clones fighting.

                “Okay,” Mace said pushing himself off the bus. He was all business again, his force presence rising up and solidifying into an shadowy monolith: huge and imposing. “Commander Ponds and two men will remain with me to prepare for the incoming droid battalion. The rest of you will go with Skywalker and ensure we do not continue fighting on multiple fronts. When we face the oncoming battalion, we will face them as one unit. Go!”

                “Yes sir!” The clones chorused back. Windu held Anakin back for a second.

                “Be careful out there, Skywalker. Dooku is hiding somewhere about here waiting for the opportune moment to strike.” Anakin bristled at the comment, though when Anakin cast out his senses he caught faint traces of the Dooku’s dark frigidity somewhere in the aether. Dooku’s presence had the feel of a freezing pocket of dry air; much like the gust of icy wind that would hit your face when you opened a door to the outside on Hoth.

                “Wouldn’t the more opportune time be when we leave you and the three soldiers alone?” Anakin queried.

                “It would be but I do not think he will take the bait. The coward has been avoiding most older Council Members.” Mace Windu shook his head.

                “Regardless, I am certain you are more than capable of surviving an encounter with the Count. Force be with you.” Mace Windu patted Anakin’s pack gently. For all the gentleness in the act, Anakin thought that even though he could tell the words were sincere, they lacked a certain humanity in them that made them sound like a bantha being led to the slaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologise for taking so long with this chapter. I would like to inform you that i have no intention of stopping this story just yet. Life just had a way of getting ahead of me that's all. I did have a bit of trouble with the second part of this chapter and its a bit rough around the edges.  
> What i'm learning is that action scenes tend to be difficult sometimes especially if they carry a lot of weight to the plot. I am trying to give you guys a taste of the action while also trying to develop the emotional tie to all the scenes.  
> It's chaotic and something i should hopefully improve on as time goes on.  
> A battle in my mind should be chaotic and have things going wrong or not going according to plan at least, in my humble opinion, so i am trying to show that here.  
> Mace Windu's badass fighting style here is loosely based of one of his fighting scenes in Cartoon Network's clone wars.


	18. Facing Grievous

 

Obi-Wan, in his more cheerful moments, liked to consider himself an optimist: that he had gotten this far in life despite the many setbacks because of his optimism served to prove the ‘fact’. In reality, Obi-Wan knew that it wasn’t his optimism that saved him, half the time he was faking, but rather his sheer bull headed stubbornness. When Obi-Wan was feeling more cynical, he considered himself a smart-mouth that played optimism and geniality to get what he wanted – most of the time. But even for Obi-Wan, there was a limit to how much light his forced cheerfulness could shed on a dark situation. Inappropriate nonchalance in a dire situation was only great when there was someone present to react incredulously to his antics after all.

Their current position was not looking too good despite the resounding success of their earlier plans. Trapped between burning ships and a droid army led by a deranged four armed lizard cyborg, Obi-Wan could not come up with any witty comments let alone find the time to say them. The only reason he was still alive and not a charred corpse riddled with blaster burns was his mastery of Soresu. Obi-Wan had been able to maintain a constant defense for himself and the two clones beside him, Longshot and Rain. Obi-Wan could feel his sense of self drifting off slightly as he draw on the force more and more like a magnet trying to align itself to a surrounding magnetic field. His perception was beginning to get clouded with more information than he could process with little nuances in the force that served to distract him more than help him. _I could die like this, Obi-Wan thought grimly._

An image of Grievous in the air landing not too far from him flashed in the periphery of his focus. A few seconds the exact scene played out before him. Grievous landed onto the rocky plain with a metal thud and rose to his full height, unfurling himself like a serpentine predator ready to strike. Between the burning ships behind him, Grievous and the droids firing at them; Obi-Wan and his team’s survival chances were rather slim.

A state of hyperawareness overtook Obi-Wan and while the world still moved at the same pace, Obi-Wan’s mind raced miles ahead and back to the same moment again and again. A fierce clash of wills raged within him, an old battle as much as it was a new one. Obi-Wan could feel the ancient power stirring within his being leaning ever so slightly to its greater perspective.  Yet to delve into it now would risk him losing sight of the moment. He needed to be centred on the present if he was going to survive this. There was too much at stake in this battle for him to fail. That certainty had been gnawing at him since they had landed on Duros. Obi-Wan would stick to what he knew, what he thought was right.

                “When allow yourself to be who you are, not who you think is needed, your true potential revealed that is.” Yoda’s words from some time ago flitted into his mind. Was this what Yoda meant? To reach into what was inside Obi-Wan already and wield it?

Obi-Wan deflected more bolts into the droid as Grievous loomed ever closer. Even if this was what Yoda meant. Who was to say Obi-Wan could manage it successfully right now? Would it be wise to attempt this right now when all this weight rested on his shoulders? A few blaster bolts flew back into the droids that fired them.

Grievous whipped out his two hidden appendages and two more lightsabers blazed to life. Grievous was now only twenty metres away – a second or two at most, at the speed the cyborg was moving. Obi-Wan pushed the thoughts out of his mind, every single one. With a deep breath in, Obi-Wan centred himself with the Force.

_I will trust in the Force always._

Whatever route Obi-Wan took, he would be serving the Light as always. Grievous was only a few metres away at this point. Almost within striking distance, his arms protruding out while flanked by luminous blue and green blades while his deep marron cape fluttered doom behind him and serpentine sickly yellow eyes made the cyborg a horrifying creature up close.

Paths sprung up before Kenobi, branches of infinite possibilities. It was his choice whether to heed them or not. Obi-Wan sent his plea into the force, _Let our wills align._ In that second before confrontation, Obi-Wan moved. He met Grievous mid swing, earlier than the cyborg had anticipated. The cyborg’s upper left blade was deftly deflected across its mid-section abruptly halting the advance while Obi-Wan jumped the blades sweeping underneath him. Obi-Wan gathered the force about him and flung it into Grievous who flew back into his droids.

There was a moment where the droids stopped firing and Obi-Wan shifted into his ready stance. The force whirling about him and resounding in him as it never did. Grievous charged back with a roar, _the thing never stopped roaring._ An idea sprung into Obi-Wan’s mind as Grievous once again approached. Obi-Wan delved into the force and the bolts heading towards him were redirected to the cyborg. Most bolts were deflected but one hit Grievous in the arm causing the appendage to break off. The loss of a blade broke Grievous’ defense and Obi-Wan, never one to let such a moment go unpunished, proceeded to cut off the other arm on the same side.

Obi-Wan had never felt more in tune with his movements. The information that once baffled him before now flowed seamlessly from one moment to the next in his movements with little resistance. The force sustained him and guided him but each decision was still his to make. Obi-Wan felt as if the present moment and the ever shifting future had overlapped in a dizzying union of the Unifying and Living Force. In one moment, Obi-Wan had sent Grievous flying into the burning Separatist ships and they had not seen him since. In another moment, Obi-Wan had called one Grievous’ fallen lightsabers moved through the remaining droids with brutal efficiency.

In the end, Obi-Wan and the 212th had won the skirmish convincingly. Obi-Wan could taste the relief and pride among the troops and the almost manic shock in the Admiral whose ship they had crashed but also respect and awe that such a battle could be won. There was still much to be done though, this hadn’t actually been the battle they were meant to be fighting. The force echoed around Obi-Wan something deep and unfathomable, a sound he had long forgotten.

 The three Admirals, Cody and Helix approached for a debriefing as the other clones went about their business getting ready for their next battle; the dead and the injured were already being attended to. Helix was tinkering away on his datapad. As Head Medic for the 212th; he kept reports on the injured and their convalescence. The clone was looking for better ways to treat his brothers; a true scientist if Obi-Wan had ever seen one. Cody radiated the high of victory as he approached, Obi-Wan could almost see the self-satisfied smirk through the man’s visor. Obi-Wan could not begrudge the man his boisterous spirit though it was tucked firmly behind professionalism.

                “Commander, what is your report?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the update. I decided to stick to one pov this chapter because i was becoming way too reliant on cliche cliffhangers. anyway hope you enjoy.


	19. Pyrrhic Victories

 

Rex loved battle, he could not deny that. The feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins; the risk, the rush from pushing himself further and further to that glorious moment of survival and victory. Rex guessed it was his inner Mandalorian bursting from the seams or maybe the clones had been engineered that way. The reason mattered little to Rex in the grand scheme of things. They were at war and had to fight to survive. That was why they were made.

The droids fell in great numbers as Rex swung the turret about. The rapid kickback of twenty shots a second left him hanging on for dear life as he scanned the battlefield for targets. Rex loved it. The government sector was almost clear of droid battalions. Ventress and her droidekas had gradually been whittled down by the Jedi. Ventress managed to make a nuisance of herself and kill a Jedi before General Vos’ had grabbed her by the force and thrown her a whole city block away into an abandoned vehicle. General Vos had disappeared after her in a blur of _Force Speed_ and Rex assumed it was handled.

That was all well all and good (as well and good as things could get on a battlefield) until he noticed another red blade carving its way through the clones with an unforgiving efficiency. His brothers barely had any time to scream before there cut apart by the shadowy figure. Rex turned his turret onto the figure preparing to blast the enemy to oblivion. His shots met empty air as the figure blurred out of Rex’ vision and Rex barely had a moment to brace himself before he felt an energy throw him across the street.

Rex was no stranger to having the force used on him – as aid or the antics of his Commander and General, or as a weapon. He had grown accustomed to the shift of energy (or something phantom beyond his senses) that signalled a force-sensitive feat.  Rex remembered the wash of _Force Suggestion_ on his mind and the panic that couldn’t quite reach his mind while he tried to fight it off. Rex was one of those people who, while he couldn’t manipulate the force, believed in it; he had seen enough evidence of it to place some faith in it.

The world dimmed substantially when Rex landed on the ground and it took a while for his faculties to return to him. As the world brightened and sound came rushing back into his ears, Rex saw a blue saber and red saber clash briefly before the wielders stepped away from each other. Rex shook his head gently out of reflex and his focus sharpened painfully to see Dooku and General Skywalker circling each other like two predators battling for scraps. A force push from the Count sent Skywalker sprawling backwards but the Jedi flipped over and leapt back into the fight in a spectacular jump. Lightning chargerd out of the Sith’s hands to meet the Jedi but General Skywalker’s blade rose to meet them and diffused harmlessly against his blade.

Rex watched as Sith and Jedi clashed in a spectacular light show. Dooku was all vindictive finesse and critical strikes whereas Skywalker was raw power and determination like a charging animal. The power in Skywalker was magnificent. Rex could feel the momentum of his General’s strikes from where he was. Periodically, Skywalker would switch angles of approach and rush the Count in a blur of blue fury.

It hadn’t taken long for Rex to understand that his general was an intense person. Rex tried not to think how those of his brothers who were like Skywalker, loud, mercurial matching intensity and talent,  did not last long in this war; they were broken or killed one way or another. Skywalker’s intensity was present in the way he acted about those he loved. No amount of acting could hide how he felt about the Senator from Naboo. Skywalker didn’t even bother acting about his affection for his Padawan; his feelings for General Kenobi while complicated sometimes, Skywalker truly loved the man. Hell, the General probably wasn’t aware that the reason the two butted heads so often was because both obstinate Generals couldn’t find a common balance to their roles in relation to each other. Their lives were their work and their personal lives became their working ones; a truly messy combination. In many ways, Skywalker’s intensity was an indicator of just how young he was – he was older than all the clones but it never felt that way.

Rex had never seen the intensity displayed like this though. Skywalker’s intensity was focused into a single goal before him. The air about the general was heavy with drive. Rex imagined this was what touching the force felt like.  It all came to head when Dooku tried to electrocute Skywalker but the generals met the lightning just millimetres from Dooku’s hand bathed in purple light. A push from the Jedi and the blue blade met Dooku’s hand for the briefest moment. Dooku disengaged with a grunt of pain. Skywalker made a move to pursue but seemed to collide with a wall. Dooku’s were flashing a deep blood rimmed orange and a growl escaped the Sith. A conversation seemed to take place between the two. For a man who had been injured, the Count had the most smug and cruel smirk in place. In fact the Count seemed to be uncharacteristically displaying a lot more emotion than his usual brand of condescending dismissal. Had the Republic Army missed something? Rex had to get closer. Why was he still on the ground?

Rex did not get very far with his attempt at standing. The world spun so sickeningly he was grateful when he hit the ground again. Rex swore quietly while shutting his eyes and trying to will back the nausea that overtaken him. He could feel the buildup of bile in his throat and the slight tremors of his body preparing to heave contents out of his stomach. Suddenly he pushed back up and his helmet was ripped off his head. The increased brightness hurt; so much so, he flinched back even while trying to fight off whoever had a hold of him.  Rex felt the echo of energy rise again and the nausea immediately disappeared, the rushing sound of confusion and panic was washed away so completely that he opened his eyes in new confusion, only to close them when he confirmed the world was still too bright for him.

                “Rex, it’s General Skywalker. You were looking pretty bad off there, I’ve got you okay? I’ve got you. I think you have a moderate concussion there okay? I’m gonna find you a place to rest okay? Tap twice if you understand.” Rex tapped twice even as he felt his body begin to violently shake, everything felt cold all of a sudden. Against his better judgement, Rex tried to move closer to his General.

                “Kark! You are going into shock!” Skywalker muttered. There was some muffled shouting from far away. He felt his general stand up and everything else was muffled for a while.

                “Ok, Rex try not to move ok? Obi-Wan and the rest of the troops have arrived; I’m going to try get some medics here as quickly as possible, ok?” The general did not wait for him to tap twice. A short while later he felt three people very close to him that he hadn’t heard approach. He tried to go for his gun until he felt General Skywalker’s voice by his ear stopping mid-draw.

                “It’s just us Rex, no need to be alarmed. Helix is gonna take you on a stretcher to a makeshift shelter ok? We don’t want to agitate your injury any further.” Rex tapped on the general’s arm.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Obi-Wan watched with some fondness as Anakin practically coddled his Captain. Rex was quite badly off that much was certain, but he would survive without any permanent damage. Anakin oozed concern and guilt though; Obi-Wan looked at the clone through the force. Obi-Wan could feel the disorienting ache of a heavy concussion through the man’s signature and the tremors of shock in his system. The anomaly was the relative blank in Rex’s mind. His mind was clear and calm, way too separate from the concussed state the man was in. It didn’t take much for Obi-Wan to figure it out. Where other Jedi had trouble mustering the power to perform tasks, Anakin had trouble using way more power than a task required. Obi-Wan did not know he was frowning until Anakin looked at him and flinched minutely then his shifted his stance into a defensive posture that was reticent of Anakin’s later Padawan years.

                “I was trying to help him.” Anakin said.

                “And you _did_ help him.” Obi-Wan replied simply. Anakin looked at him dubiously before replying,

                “I used too much though.” They had been trying for a more balanced relationship between them, so Obi-Wan knew not to lecture this time.

                “Yes, but we aren’t healers Anakin, such finesse in this area is usually beyond us. You helped him that’s what matters here and in the future you’ve learnt what to look out for.” Obi-Wan put a hand on the taller man’s shoulder.

Anakin changed the topic and the two shared their status reports as the Admirals and Cody joined them. Soon, a jovial Vos joined them in their little group reporting that Ventress had run off looking worse for wear. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to lift his eyebrow and make a sarcastic comment. The issue with Vos’ and Ventress was still too raw and not many knew about it. Not long after, Mace arrived looking stormy. Few times had Obi-Wan seen the man look so angry. It was so obvious that all the Jedi could feel the man realise his emotion into the force.

                “It seems the Separatists strategically bombed many of the nuclear power sites on the planet and allowed the nuclear fallout to flood many of the environments. Those who can, are fleeing the planet as we speak and Duros being Duros, not many can.” There was a moment of silence as people took the news in. Nuclear warfare was barbaric by many standards. Not profitable to anyone except those who craved mass destruction. Dooku even as a Sith does not fall in that criteria. At least he didn’t. Few could be so cruel.

                “We cannot leave people to die out there!” Anakin cried out in outrage. It was clear to everyone that if it came to it, Anakin would have flown a ship by himself to save those he could. Mace chuckled darkly,

                “I’ll be force-damned if we do, Skywalker.” Obi-Wan had never doubted that Mace was going to suggest they help the people. He wouldn’t have been so obvious about his anger if he didn’t think they could though. Obi-Wan shared a look with Quinlan Vos. Few things could withstand Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker in complete and utter agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That brings us to a close of the planet of Duros. The battle brings a change to the war as one can expect when your opponents are being underhanded. I hope I captured everyone well enough here. Mace's reaction will be explained in why it is 'unJedi-like' if you choose to view it that way. Anakin is Anakin as always. i do love the guy though. Codywan is slow burn people, slow burn. imagine trying to light a fire with wet wood okay? your gonna see a lot of smoke before anything flickers lol.


	20. In the Senate: Debates on War

The Senate Chamber was frantic – more so than usual. The report from the Galactic Army Republic had sent everyone into a panic. There were outcries and rallies on several planets being broadcasted by the media. Billions upon billions of sentients in the Republic _and_ the Independent States poured out their anger and disbelief at such of uncontrolled violence by the Separatist Army. Whole Planetary Systems had pulled out of either side of the war, wanting nothing more to do with the horrific destruction. Such war crimes had not been seen in centuries if not millennia!

Padme remembered reading about it in her younger years when studying galactic history. She had been glad then to have been born in more civilised times. Padme was no scientist but she understood the perils of uncontrolled radiation being released en masse into the environment. There were somethings that technology could not revers no matter how advanced. Padme wondered how in such a short space of time, the galaxy had descended into such a realm of chaos and uncertainty.

                “We won the battle on Duros, but at what cost Senators! It is high time these Separatist scums were shown the same respect they have shown us! They have used ion canons and left our soldiers to starve or suffocate, they have employed pirates and assassins on our dignitaries and leaders! They engage in slavery and have sold _entire_ planets to crime lords! How barbaric can they get! When will this end!” A Senator roared from his podium gaining many cheers for the Senate floor. The man was fueled with righteous indignation and looked ready to march against the Separatist there and then. Padme looked to the Chancellor to bring order to the Senate floor but the man sat on in his chair, the face of empathy and heart etched on his face. Palpatine seemed taken by the Senators short, emotionally charged speech and Padme could not deny, she was just as taken but her sense returned as the Senator continued, their voice gaining a grave tone.

                “I will tell you when this will end. When we march onto their lands and show them the injustice they continue to show us! Maybe when they face the irredeemable losses that they make us endure they will seriously consider our peace offers more seriously and crawl back to their forsaken corner of the galaxy!” Noises of assent rang out through the Senate Chamber, though Padme could not find herself among them.

Padme remembered her last tenure as Queen of Naboo; specifically her time against the Trade Federation when she first met Anakin. She remembered her willingness to go to war (unprepared) and risk lives that she had no right risking. Those in Naboo had revered her for being ambitious enough to risk all that to broker peace on Naboo and succeed.

                _‘All for the love of Naboo,’_ they called it. These days she disagreed with that statement for all that it was true. Everything was so confusing now. She believed in the cause of the war, as she believed in the cause of her actions back then yet… there was too much she didn’t know. For all that the Republic was gaining ground, it felt nothing like it.

                “Senators,” Bail Organa’s voice spoke out confidently, “We cannot allow ourselves to sink to the depths that the Separatists are willing to lower themselves. You cannot be seriously considering the wholesale massacres this bill is implying. We cannot be painting innocent blood on our hands for the sake of proving a point.”

“We are not suggesting such Senator Organa,” another Senator implored. “We are merely suggesting that the Republic push for a decisive victory. This war has gone on long enough. Enough people have died. How much more innocent blood will we allow to spill to the ground while we dally and deliberate in the luxurious halls of the Senate. Our people send their young to an early grave to save a Republic whose love they’ve never know.”

Senator Mon-Mothma stood up to reply,

 “What you are suggesting is execution without trial and conviction without charge. What you are asking for is the absence of a judge or jury, just an executioner we call an army. The Jedi and Clones make up 93% of the army. We cannot be granting ken to people outside our jurisdiction.”

Another Senator stood up abruptly, two of their hands banging against the podium and another two rose in indignation,

                “We all serve the Republic. You wish to clarify the moral ambiguity of war while planets are being ravaged! We cannot be held back on this, you must see that!”

                “There is a difference between a firm hand and the actions this bill is suggesting. If we just give this a bit more time we could actually come up with a better approach to this. We can come up with a plan that will not just backfire.” Bail spoke again.

Padme nodded even as a small bitter smile darted across her face. There was no more time. The Senate could not delay any longer. Any longer and it would be seen as a weakness of the Republic; another example of the Senate’s inefficiency. Padme watched Senator Chuchi stand on her podium.

                “Senators Organa and Mothma, I understand your concerns and in another situation I would agree with you, support you even. However, you have the benefit of the Jedi and The Army being by your doorstep. You have the relative stability that those of us on the fringes of the Republic dream of. We are a just a breadth away from the monsters who attacked like this. Imagine how we feel,” there were sounds of assent amongst the 2000 and nodding heads. Chuchi continued,

                “Our people are angry and afraid. If not to a Separatist attack, then our government will fall to civil war. If we wait any longer on this, you will find that many of my fellow Senators will not be here in the next meeting and NOT of their own free will. What then? That is why the Senate must pass this bill.”

Murmurs erupted in the Hall during the intermission, Senators discussing with each other privately what they would do. Bail and Mothma exchanged significant looks to each other that subtly implied thanks for support and encouragement to continue. The murmurs died down as Chancellor Palpatine took the floor.

                “Senators, thank you for your contributions and your constant work to protect and defend the Republic. Your concerns are all valid, you all want to serve the Republic. I find myself however siding with the bill,” There were sounds of discontent in the crowd. Palpatine did not react to the voices instead his face was the perfect picture of understanding and a sympathetic mein was in full bloom. Padme could not help the uneasiness that rose in her stomach. She knew the things Palpatine discussed with Anakin; the men were both very pro-war and felt entitled to the Systems that had left the Republic. Anakin had often shared that the reason the Army advanced so slowly was because the Jedi were reluctant to commit fully to the war effort which Padme knew was not entirely true. When the Republic Systems had found out that the Jedi were willing to go to war and there were clones to act as soldiers, they moved to sidelines to protect their own people instead of actually joining the war itself. Jedi were not meant to be an army for a quarter of the galaxy and clones could not defend that which they did not know – at least not effectively. Padme knew Palpatine was not telling the truth. Then again, politicians rarely did.

The Chancellor continued to speak,

                “If I may suggest a compromise, our generals – peacekeepers that they are – would not abide by this new bill. However, if we made the army’s supreme commander the Chancellor we would be able to push their advance without compromising our… values. It would speed up our process and allay our citizens.”

Effectively, the Senate would have little to no say in the running of the war. It would definitely speed up decision making and free up the Senate discussions to something other than war logistics that many Senators did not understand. Padme caught Bail’s eye and nodded discreetly. Their group of Senators would be meeting again, and soon.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

                “Cody,Rex, congratulations on your promotions!” Obi-Wan said in-lieu of greeting. The two clones snapped to attention with their helmets by their sides. Rex’ Captain helmet had been replaced by a shinier Commander’s helmet with the blue to commemorate the 501st. Cody was wearing a new set of gleaming white armor that had more regal angled plates that were colored with a sparkling with orange paint. The armor symbolised Cody’s ascension to High Commander, a rank few clones lived to reach. The position of High Commander was mostly one of recognition rather than duty. Still, Obi-Wan made a show of inspecting the new additions and nodding in approval, the clones relaxed out of their salute. Neither clone could manage to keep the grins off their faces.

                “What brings you here, General?” Cody asked. Obi-Wan made a move to reply when he noticed Rex’ exasperated look directed to Cody.

                “What is it, Rex?” Obi-Wan inquired. Rex looked to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan prompted him to continue.

                “When someone congratulates you, you say, ‘thank you,’ vod. Seriously, you need to learn some manners Cody.” Rex said. Obi-Wan watched as Cody flushed and his mouth moved into a terse line. Cody faced Obi-Wan and spoke stiffly as if in pain,

                “Thank you, General.” Obi-Wan grinned widely and felt an eyebrow flick up his foehead.

                “You are very welcome, High Commander.” Cody’s eyes widened for a second and he seemed to stop breathing for a while. Rex and Obi-Wan waited expectantly for Cody to break out of his stupor.

                “What brings you here, General?” Obi-Wan’s hand went up to smother his sniggers and Rex’ hand covered his own disappointed face.

                “You are hopeless, vod.” Rex sighed. Turning to face his brother fully Cody said in Mando’a,

                _“Brother, shut your mouth before I break your jaw.”_ One would have thought it to be a comment on the weather with how mildly it was spoken but Obi-Wan understood Mando’a and raised an eyebrow at the threat, though Rex had no reaction to it.

                “Pardon my abruptness, General,” Cody said adopting a more solicitous tone. Rex peeked out from his hand. “But, really what brings you here?” Rex vanished behind his hand again.

                “I came to see you actually; I may have found someone who can decipher the random mind-reading mystery we have. He asked if he could see us both at once. If you are free and willingly, I thought you could come to the Jedi Temple with me.” Rex was now looking curiously at the two of them. Cody slid back into his more professional poise.

                “Of course, I can come with you now.” Cody replied handing Rex his helmet. The walk to the Jedi Temple was spend in a companionable silence, occasionally broken by remarks about Coruscant’s infrastructure and questions of life on the city-planet from Cody. The initial examination yielded very little results,

                “Master Kenobi, I find no abnormalities between the two of you in the force. There is a bond between you though that is not unusual considering the depth of trust and loyalty you share. The bond itself is not strong enough for there to be telepathic communication. You said it is one-way?” The Jedi and the clone nodded.

                “Hmm, the bond does not reflect that. You bond seems entirely natural to me. The commander does not seem to be a natural projector either.” The Jedi Mind Healer was silent for moment. “Commander, may you try and mentally communicate with Master Kenobi?” Cody looked to his General and then back to the Mind Healer.

                “I do not know how it happens.”

                “Just think about Master Kenobi and let us see what happens.” The Mind Healer said encouragingly. Obi-Wan nodded to Cody, who took a breath and looked at Obi-Wan with a startling intensity. Obi-Wan stared back and found himself looking into the dark eyes that held so much faith in him. He was amazed at the soft almost pure texture of the irises and Obi-Wan could almost see his own reflection in them. There was the winding scar that rose from one eye to Cody’s forehead, a feature that only spoke Cody amongst the vastness of the clone army.

                _Kriff it what colour are those eyes! I blame you entirely for this situation Obi-Wan. Life with you is hardly ever simple._ Obi-Wan chortled a bit.

                “You can blame me entirely if you want, Commander.”

                “Oh. That, I’ve never seen anything like that before though it is entirely within the realm of possibility.” The Mind Healer moved to their desk and began doodling excitedly. Cody and Obi-Wan turned to him,

                “What have you found, Master?” The Mind Healer looked up and hurried back to them.

                “Your minds seem to be of very similar wavelengths; that, the bond between the two of you and Master Kenobi’s force sensitivity mean that when the Commander focuses at the right time and in the right conditions, the thought registers in Master Kenobi’s mind as his own. It is akin to seeing one’s reflection. It is an entirely natural and improbable phenomenon, with your permission I would love to study it when time permits. I let you think things over and discuss it. I must discuss this with my colleagues.” The Mind Healer hurried out with purposeful strides that barely concealed his enthusiasm. The two men were left in silence.

                “So it is natural, no one to blame then?” Obi-Wan quipped with a beginning of a smile. Cody huffed silently and retorted.

                “Improbable. And of course you would find a way to be involved in the improbable General.”

                “Obi-Wan.”

                “Pardon?”

                “There is no one around and we are not on duty. Call me Obi-Wan.”

                “So tell me, Obi-Wan. Is ‘improbable’ your modus-operandi?” Cody smirked.

                “And if it is?” Obi-Wan smirked right back.

                “Then sign me up.” There was fire in Cody’s eyes.

                “Glad to have you on board, Cody.” The conversation moved onto other matters as time wore on. There was no direction to what they talked about but they did not move an inch from where they were. Just a few hand widths apart, they drank each other’s presence in until time lost meaning. It was only when the automatic lights went on in the Mind Healers rooms that they realised that the sun had set.

                “I must be heading back, Rex will be waiting with questions I’m sure and so will the 212th.”

                “Let me take you back in one of the Jedi speeders. It will be quicker,” Obi-Wan offered.

                “It is alright—,”

                “I insist Commander,” Cody paused then nodded in acquiescence with a tiny smirk.

                “Of course sir.” Obi-Wan resisted the urge to grin. It amazed him how they moved so seamlessly in and out of professionalism. They drove back to the barracks in relative silence, each admiring the city lights.  Soon it came time for them to part ways.

                “Thank you Obi-Wan,” Cody said as Obi-Wan drove away.

Only when Obi-Wan was halfway back to the temple did he realise that a smile was still plastered on his face. He found that reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is up. Sorry it took so long, I had issues posting stuff that may have had tiny similarities with current world politics. But I decided in the end, all similarities were coincidental so please don't take this as an outlet to any of my views on world politics(especially the war and nuclear stuff). Anyway hope you enjoy.
> 
> For those who dont know, Cody and Obi-Wan did not realise they were flirting mainly because they both were being entirely serious about their words underneath the teasing and ribbing. Cody and Rex got promoted, and Anakin as well just so you know(he is still a jedi-knight). Next up, the senators again, Yoda and Mace, Obi training. Pen-ultimate chapter of the first part.


	21. We all have our missions

 

“I’m being deployed tomorrow.”

“I know.”

“You deployed me, without you.” An observation not an accusation as it usually was with Cody – usually. Cody watched his general’s beard twitch, hiding the general’s smirk.

“You do not need me there anymore, High Commander.” Obi-Wan responded.

“True,” Cody admitted, “But that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t be there.” Cody had always been the type to say what was on his mind when given the chance.  Now, he felt his cheeks warming and he turned away from his general slightly avoiding Obi-Wan’s thoughtful gaze. Their furlough on Coruscant this time had been… different. Cody had felt how they had begun shifting closer to each other like two magnets entering the others field of influence. The way their stances leaned into each other or the speed with which they found the other’s gaze when they entered the room. Cody would never admit it, but the clench of anticipation in his stomach whenever he had to meet with Kenobi told him all he needed to know and Cody was certain that Obi-Wan had noticed it as well.

“Unfortunately, duty calls.” Obi-Wan offered blandly.

“And we will answer its call.” Cody affirmed. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as Cody continued, “Stay alive, general.”

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you, Commander? I am not the one going back to the frontlines. My job for now is planning and dreadful bureaucracy.”  

“I’m not the one who often ends up on the sharp end of some galactic conspiracy, sir.” Cody huffed out. The two men shared a smile.

“What can I say, I lead an exciting life.”

“Might I suggest keeping the excitement to a minimum for now, sir?”

Obi-Wan laughed, “I will certainly do my best. It shouldn’t be too hard; I am to lounging about on Coruscant.” Obi-Wan finished off his statement with a dismissive wave. The atmosphere turned serious again between the two.

                “You are co-ordinating an army, General. You are leading us. That coupled with your work ethic means you will hardly be resting on Coruscant.” Obi-Wan nodded absently at the words, seeming to lose himself to his thoughts. Cody waited.

                “We have gained the momentum to end this war in whatever way the Senate chooses but I can’t help but feel… maybe it is pessimism or doubt—“ Obi-Wan did not finish his train of thought. Instead he choose to look out to Corsuscant:  the city of never ending towers. Civilisations upon civilisations were stacked on top of each other on this planet each having assumed they would be the last. According to Obi-Wan, some floors hadn’t been accessed in hundreds if not thousands of years; some had even developed their own hazardous ecosystems and environments. The city stood as a reminder that nothing lasts forever; empires would always rise and fall.

                “Then we will be cautious, sir. You taught me to listen to my instincts.” _Listen to yours._ Obi-Wan sighed again while nodding minutely to look back at Cody.

                “I hardly think I taught you that, Commander.”

                “You are the one who taught me why; you taught me to _listen,_ not just follow my gut. I trust you General.” _Trust yourself._

Obi-Wan quirked a smile, “Glad to see our time spent together was not in vain.”

                “No, it wasn’t.” Cody agreed. Their voices had quietened down and they had begun drifting towards each other again. For a moment they smiled at each other, and then as if on cue, they straightened out into their more professional poses.

                “General.” Cody saluted.

                “May the Force be with you, Commander.”

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

                “It makes a horrifying sort of sense.” Bail commented from where he sat.

                “I hoped you would tell me that I was crazy.” Mon-Mothma replied airily. A mirthless smile flittered across Bail’s face like a mirage. Padme sighed out in frustration. Politics had always been complicated especially in wartime but this… this was just unimaginable.

                “So aside from the constant threats Senators are receiving – some of which a well-intentioned mind you,” a snort from Mon-Mothma briefly interrupted Padme’s speech, “the politics of the war; Jedi, clones, domestic squabbles, piracy and the exponentially growing black market: you are suggesting that there is manipulation of some sort in the office of the Supreme Chancellor – at best?” Padme was just thinking out loud at this point. The silence continued after she finished speaking.

As Bail said, it made sense; a bone chilling sort of sense. The level of corruption they had encountered in and out of the Senate required someone with a vast amount of wealth, resources and connections. A person in the Chancellor’s Office could it off. Aside from Palpatine himself, they would gain most from the Chancellor’s increasing power and duties. Could it be; that a person was taking advantage of a Chancellor’s desperation to save the Republic?  Was Palpatine that naïve or was he that compromised? Padme began massaging her temples.

                “It makes sense.” Bail repeated.

                “I cannot dispute that.” Padme agreed with reluctance.

                “I am not suggesting who is involved.” Mon-Mothma spoke out with great care. To even imply such a thing would be defamation, slander or worse … treason (if one was referring to the Head of the Republic). “Few have the mind for such an elaborate scheme or such duplicity.”

Bail stood up and walked to the window with his hands clasped together behind his back. He looked every bit the monarch he was; the King-might-be of Alderaan. Bail did not back at them as he spoke. He did not try making any eye contact with them through the reflection in the glass pane he was looking out of.

                “We cannot overlook anyone.” Bail spoke softly. “People may look harmless but we all know the dark side of politics. The company we keep is rarely of the noble kind, regardless what the public thinks.” A tiny smile stole across Bail’s face; he still avoided any eye contact with them. “We all have blood on our hands – no one lasts long in politics without it. The best politicians are exactly that aren’t they: appearing harmless but still very capable of it?”

A troubled silence fell again. Padme knew where this was going. She could feel her heart quicken at what they were waiting for someone to suggest, what they were all implying but could not bring themselves to say. Their careers and their lives were on the line, more so than ever before. Could they trust each other? With this they could not trust anyone else. Besides, now that the idea had been suggested, even if nothing were to come from this meeting, Padme knew she would not let this go. Even if it meant she would have to investigate this by herself.

                “What do you propose we do?” Padme asked.

                “We need,” Mon-Mothma said taking a big breath, “to find out who is behind this.” Mon-Mothma straightened her posture and her whole demeanour became regal.”

                “Padme Naberrie and Bail Organa, I am asking for your help in this.” Mon-Mothma had prepared for this it seems Padme thought. Mon-Mothma had finally thrown the gauntlet. Bail still had not turned around from the window. Padme had already made her decision but she could guess as to Bail’s hesitance and odd behaviour. Bail was one of the hopeful heirs to the throne of Alderaan; one of the best choices the current King had mentioned many a time. Getting himself involved in this had the potential to spark if everything backfired. Civil wars on Alderaan had a tendency to last several generations.

Bail turned back to them, “We will need resources. I will see what I can find that is less likely to be tainted by our mystery.” Bail may have just given up his chance to the throne and put his planet in one of the most difficult situations in a millennium, Padme thought sadly. _He may also be saving the entire galaxy._  

“One of my hidden alcoves in the Mid-Rim may be a sufficient base I think; far away from all the Republic and Separatist chatter.” Padme stated. The other two Senators nodded distractedly, already making plans.

The die had been cast and Padme could not help but shift uncomfortably at the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late update. fandoms have been making me feel really down lately and I am anxious as to how Episode 8 shall ruin my Jedi and the light side forever (in all honesty, ruin the light and you ruin the dark; and the "balance") *shrugs*. anyway i did mean what i said about having a general plot as you can see us inching closer to it. I have to say ive learnt a lot about writing in this first book.  
> 1) don't spread your narrative too thin. (i am not Tolkien or Martin yet. I can't sustain that many plotlines.)  
> 2) Editing is a thing and it is hard.(yeah im still not doing it right.)  
> 3) writing irrelevant material is the quickest way to back yourself into a corner and lose your sense of direction.  
> 4) writing action scenes is hard.  
> 5) Identifying with your character is a very sharp double edged short.
> 
> Anyway, final chapter coming up soon. The second book shall be called Darkness Falls.


	22. Darkness on the Rise

“I have been expecting your betrayal, Lord Sidious.” Mother Talzin’s voice echoed through the cavern. Her presence slithered over Sidious’ mental shields, prying for weaknesses; poking, prodding and flinging terror at him. Sidious let her do as she wished without flinching. He knew she would achieve nothing. Darth Tyrannus, his apprentice, did flinch however.

                “It is the way of the Sith after all,” Sidious responded inching closer to the centre of the room. “Still,” he continued adopting a blithe tone, “for that you expected it: you are… woefully unprepared. I almost find it insulting.” His hand rose out of his robe covered in writhing purple lightning. Mother Talzin laughed,

                “It is a mistake to challenge on _my_ planet, Sidious.” Talzin vanished from view though her presence in the intensified.

                “Here, reality bends to my will.” She whispered suddenly beside them. Tyrannus made a move to attack her only for the apparition to dissolve into mist. Her chuckles echoed throughout the chamber almost endlessly, ringing even in their minds with a Force induced terror that kept trying to suck them in. Sidious felt Tyrannus throw up multitudes of shields to protect himself from the insanity threating to consume him. The man was not raised in darkness, Sidious observed disappointedly, Tyrannus would never be able to feed off the darkness because he did not give himself wholly to it. Pity. Sidious let the press of darkness wash over him like a rejuvenating shower.

                “If that were true, we wouldn’t be here.” Sidious let his presence pour out of him in a huge tidal wave of malice unfurling like it never had in a long time. He could feel the shift in his eyes as they became a dark orange hue. Gone was the simpering posture of Palpatine the politician. Now, Lord Sidious stood with a predatory grace and an evil smirk. The time for games was over.

                “Foolish boy!” Mother Talzin spat as she appeared a few feet away. Her presence exploded out of her like a gust of wind from the void. The air was heavy and expectant. Lights flickered room and the force churned with the opposing dark wills. A lightsaber dropped into Sidious’ hand and a beat later the battle began.

                Battles between darksiders were the stuff of legends for thousands of years and this one was no exception. The unrestrained aura of the people in the room caused the furniture to vibrate and sometimes fly across the room. Blood lust and rage radiated off their bodies in waves, so much so that all sentient creature in the vicinity could feel it.

Mother Talzin may have not been a duelist by training but she knew enough to get by and her connection to the planet gave her an advantage – though not large enough for her to win. The two Sith were relentless in their attacks and never failed to capitalise mercilessly when she made a strategic mistake. Still she held her own, deflecting their strikes with her own enchanted blade.

The room shook and debris fell from the ceiling as Talzin felt explosions rock the planets surface.

                “What is this, Sidious?” Talzin hissed as she disappeared out the path of a barrage of lighting.

                “You didn’t think I came alone did you?” Another rumble shook the room. Mother Talzin then felt it in the force. The night sisters jumping out their hiding places to defend their home only to be shot down by dozens and dozens of machines. Marching through their homes, killing and pillaging without discrimination. Everything was burning. Talzin’s connection to the planet made her feel it. The screaming. The people. Her people. The Force. Screaming. Over and over.

A premonition shot through her. Death loomed over them all, swallowing her whole clan till nothing was left. The certainty of death and erasure was bone chilling. Lost, desolate and so alone. A curtain of subjugation draped over everyone like a leaden weight. In all this she saw Sidious in the shadows growing in her perception until he was all she could see and feel. Talzin was horrified. She had forgotten what it was like to fear the Dark.

Her lapse in concentration cost her dearly. Darkness latched onto her tightly and she found herself being flung into the walls and the ceiling repeatedly. With each collision, she could feel bones breaking and loud gasps of pain escaping her body.

                “Did you think I would play fair?” Sidious cackled throwing into the wall.

                “Did you think I would treat you any better than I will treat the Jedi?” He continued to mock as Talzin landed in a heap by the antechamber. Mother Talzin gathered herself up slowly drawing in the darkness like a vacuum. Lightning caught her, and she found herself screaming. Broken bones pierced through her internal organs as she writhed uncontrollably.

_This fight is over. But…_ With the last of her strength, Talzin passed a piece of herself into her connection to the planet with a single message to her fellow sisters. RUN. She collapsed again before Sidious.

                “Do what you came here for.” Talzin chuckled darkly as green energy seeped out her wounds and black blood dribbled out her mouth. She would not give Sidious the satisfaction of cowering, even now. The last thing Mother Talzin saw was a flash of raging red light. Then… Darkness engulfed her.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

                “It was nothing like I had felt before, Masters. The darkness and death that enveloped the planet; Dathomir I think.” A hologram of Shaak-Ti spoke in the Council Chamber.

                “The Night Sisters are Dark side users and we do know that they aligned themselves with the Sith to an extent.” Another Council Member added.

                “You think that there was some civil war on Dathomir, Master Ti?” Mace Windu asked.

                “I truly cannot say. A war of some sort yes but, civil?” Shaak Ti paused searching for words.  “Civil war would imply two almost evenly matched sides or at the least a remaining victor.”

                “What do you mean?” Kit Fisto asked blinking rapidly in concern.

                “Dathomir always had the weighty presence of trained force sensitives and the residual effects of the Dark side. Now on Dathomir the presence of Force-Sensitives is paper thin, as if only a few remain.”

                “Send a team to investigate, you think we should?” Yoda questioned.

                “I understand we do not have the people to spare but…” Shaak Ti made a significant pause.

                “But you are far closer to Dathomir than we are. You felt this anomaly therefore are more prepared to investigate it.” Mace Windu surmised in an unimpressed tone. Everyone participating in the conversation could tell that Mace Windu did not like the idea.

                “If Dark siders are fighting amongst themselves, should that be a concern to us? They are only serving to make our job easier, no?” Eeth Koth asked.

                “Something that can stir up that much a fuss in the force should at least be investigated, even it worked out in our favour. It may not in the future.” Obi-Wan offered.

                “There is a saying among the Kel-Dor that, ‘Darkness cannot drive out darkness, it can only deepen.’ “Plo-Koon added sagely.

                “Be that as it may, Master Ti’s presence on Kamino is crucial. Could we really justify this as a reason to send her on what could be an important perilous journey without any support.” Depa Billapaba asked. Mace Windu, nodded to her.

                “It is the best option we have I believe,” Shaak- Ti spoke. “If it proves to be too much for me to handle alone then at least we know we’ve made the right call in investigating and we can give more information to the Senate than just intuition.”

                “Master Shaak Ti is right. Our current relationship with the Senate will not allow for such parameters for a mission.” Obi-wan mused.

                “Alright then, and what if Master Shaak Ti encounters trouble before contacting us? As we’ve already said, your input on Kamino is imperative.”

                “Then you will know to be worried.” Shaak Ti responded with a tiny smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... my sincerest apologies at how long it took to get this chapter out. I've had to remove at least a tenth of the scenes from my initial plot plan because writing a scene where someone is being emotionally manipulated is difficult cause from the manipulator's point of view, you don't want to make it look too easy or for the manipulator to sound too arrogant. On the other hand, the emotional upheaval and trying to feign gullibility from the manipulated's pov (when you, the writer, are fully aware of what's going on) makes it too messy.  
> Don't even get me started on the The Last Jedi. Anyway, I did say that I had a plan that went on to include characters from The new Star Wars movies (I've even started mapping out their backstories. Hint, you've already sort of met Snoke in this first book. I am excited to get there even though that is "like a century" into the future (sigh, that's a lot of writing)


End file.
